The Law Of The Sky
by inolvidable23
Summary: Tres meses después de "Law Of The Ground" todo es paz y tranquilidad hasta que nuevos problemas se descubren y las lealtades se dividen más que nunca. Todos tenían algo que jugarse pero pocos iban a jugarselo todo. Clexa
1. Prólogo

**AN:** Ya estamos aquí! Todos listos? Adelante!

Nada me pertenece, todo es de la CW y los creadores de Los 100

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La luz de la mañana se reflejo sobre su cama como un suave aviso de que debían levantarse pero ninguna de las dos mujeres en la cama le hizo el más mínimo caso mientras se limitaban a acurrucarse una más cerca de la otra, disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos recién bañados en la luz del sol.

Por lo menos, hasta que escucharon gritos en la puerta.

-¡Heda! ¡Wanheda!

Lexa abrió un ojo antes de dejar un suspiró salir de su boca y apretara el agarre que tenía sobre Clarke quien besó su cuello antes de acurrucarse de nuevo en el hueco de su cuello y sonriera.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho hace tres meses que estarían ahora en ese estado ninguna lo habría creído pero ahora, en brazos de la otra, Clarke y Lexa no podían estar más tranquilas o ser más felices, a pesar de las cosas que pasaban.

-¡Heda! ¡Tenemos que entrenar!

Lexa abrió los ojos y sonrió antes de besar el pelo de Clarke que como respuesta lamió su cuello antes de abrir sus brillantes ojos azules para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tus chicos te llaman, Heda...-susurró Clarke.

Lexa sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba al escuchar la voz de la mujer que tenía su corazón. Por las mañanas la voz de Clarke era grave y tenía cierto carraspeo lo que hacía que el deseo de Lexa creciera sin que ella realmente pudiera evitarlo.

Hacia el amor con Clarke a diario pero siempre quería más, siempre deseaba mucho más, era como una furia que no podía controlar y la verdad, ni siquiera quería hacerlo.

-¡Esperad fuera!-llamó Lexa antes de mirar a su houmon.

-¿Lexa?

Lexa tomó los labios de Clarke sin ninguna compasión haciendo a la rubia temblar cuando la líder de los terrícolas acarició su labio inferior con sus dientes y rozó su costado con sus dedos, largos y sensibles.

Esa mujer iba a acabar con ella, Clarke no tenía ninguna duda.

-Lexa...-murmuró Clarke con deseo.

-Tengo que irme...-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa-. Pero espero que esta noche pueda continuar con esto.

-Oh, creeme, vas a continuar-dijo Clarke seriamente-. Ai hod yu in...

-Ai hod yu in, Klark, otaim-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió mientras Lexa se separaba de ella y se levantaba de la cama completamente desnuda y a la vista de su mujer quien la miraba con una sonrisa soñadora mientras se sentaba en la cama y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos, que descansaban en sus rodillas.

Quien le iba a decir a Clarke que tendría a la líder de los terrícolas en su lado, en su vida, en su cama y en su corazón.

-¿Tienes alguna reunión?-preguntó Lexa mientras terminaba de ponerse la armadura, algo simple para entrenar a los niños.

-Si, tengo que ir a ver a mi madre y Kane-dijo Clarke antes de dejar escapar un suspiro-. Quieren empezar a buscar a Jaha.

-¿Jaha?

-Nuestro líder...creo-dijo Clarke con algo de disgusto-. El caso es que se fue con varios chicos a buscar la ciudad de la luz y ahora, mi madre quiere encontrarlo...o a su cuerpo.

Lexa no la miró pero si se tensó levemente mientras terminaba de colocarse el guante y movía su pelo para ajustarlo al entrenamiento.

-¿Necesitareis ayuda?-preguntó Lexa.

-Si, pero no voy a preocuparte con esto hasta que no sepa que es-dijo Clarke antes de sonreír-. Tranquila, Heda.

Lexa se giró entonces para mirar a Clarke y sonrió antes de acercarse a ella y besarla tiernamente en los labios antes de marcharse.

-No seas muy dura con ellos-murmuró Clarke contra su boca.

-Uno de ellos es el futuro, Clarke, no tengo más remedio-dijo Lexa antes de sonreír-. Pero gracias a tus clases, puede que sean más cabezones que antes así que estarán bien.

Clarke sonrió y besó a Lexa de nuevo para olvidar por un momento que Lexa iba a entrenar a futuros Hedas. Uno de ellos tomaría el lugar de Lexa cuando ella muriera y solo el hecho de imaginar que eso pasaría rompía el alma de la rubia.

Si antes imaginaba que no sobreviviría sin Lexa, ahora lo sabía con cada fibra de su ser.

-¡Heda! ¡Vamos!

-¡Wanheda! ¡Déjala salir!

Clarke estalló en una carcajada antes de soltar a Lexa quien también rió y salió de la tienda justo al mismo tiempo que la rubia respiraba y salía de la cama.

La vida no podía ser mejor en aquel momento, donde todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, Lexa y ella se querían como nunca y todo estaba bien.

Por el momento...


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _La paz nunca llega sola...los problemas, tampoco..._

 _ **En algún lugar del planeta**_

Murphy impactó contra el árbol de una manera que cualquier otra persona encontraría dolorosa pero en lugar de eso, él se limitó a levantarse y seguir corriendo al mismo tiempo que un enorme tigre intentaba acabar con su vida.

Quien lo mandaría meterse en estos asuntos.

Había huido de Jaha y sus locuras y ahora estaba solo, en medio de la nada y perseguido por bestias que no parecían normales.

Nunca había visto nada de eso en el Arca.

El tigre saltó de un lado a otro para intentar cogerlo pero Murphy se lanzó al suelo, esquivando apenas sus zarpas y sonriendo cuando por fin vio una posible salida. Era un agujero y aunque no sabía su profundidad, tenía claro que iba a lanzarse hacia el aunque se matara.

Todo era mejor que seguir con aquel ritmo.

El tigre llegó al suelo y se giró para mirarlo pero Murphy echó a correr, saltando al agujero mientras el tigre rugía al perder a su presa. En un principio, Murphy sonrió, por lo menos hasta que la primera roca impacto contra su costado. Luego otra y luego varias más hasta que llegó al suelo con un duro golpe.

-Maldita...sea...-murmuró para si mismo.

Intentó moverse pero se encontró con que le era imposible, tenía la mirada enturbiada por el dolor y no pudo más que observar que delante de él había dos puertas abiertas y un complejo que parecía extrañamente moderno.

¿Que era aquello?

Murphy intentó levantarse pero no pudo hacer nada mientras el dolor en su costado creció y vio como todo se volvía negro delante de él, como si no pudiera hacer nada más que quedarse allí, en el suelo, envuelto de dolor.

-Mierda...

Sintió que perdía sus fuerzas y, poco después, todo se volvió negro alrededor de él mientras un solo pensamiento invadía su mente y le forzaba ha agarrarse al último tramo de vida que le quedaba.

No iba y no podía rendirse, no después de todo lo que había luchado por sobrevivir.

-Que te jodan...muerte...-susurró Murphy.

Y luego, finalmente, dejó que la obscuridad se apoderara de él.

–

Lexa tenía muchas cosas que hacer desde que volvió a ser Heda pero tenía que reconocer que el placer de enseñar a los niños como defenderse y a la vez, verlos crecer hasta convertirse en guerreros que un día lucharían por el puesto que ella ocupaba era algo que no podía esconder.

Eso sin quitar el hecho de que podía ver a Octavia morder el polvo de tanto en tanto de la mano de Indra.

-Oh, venga ya...-dijo Octavia.

-Tienes que mantener la mente en el combate, Octavia, no en mi hijo-dijo Indra.

-No es como si tuviera la culpa-se quejó Octavia.

-¿Porque te crees que esta aquí?-preguntó Indra moviendo su espada.

Desde donde estaba, Lexa podía ver que Indra usaba los atributos de Lincoln para distraer a Octavia quien estaba siendo seriamente distraída y le daba todo la ventaja a Indra en medio de su entrenamiento.

-¡Heda!

Lexa se giró mirando a su propio séquito de niños que tenía que entrenar antes de ver a uno de ellos, Aden, lanzarse sobre ella con una sonrisa. El movimiento era totalmente inocente y nada que no pudiera sostener pero, de repente, Lexa sintió algo en su pecho, como un tirón que la dejó sin aire y la hizo caer al suelo con Aden sobre ella.

-¿Heda? ¡Heda!

Lexa intentó asegurar a Aden que estaba bien cuando el joven bajo de su estomago y la miró con cara de preocupación pero no podía respirar y el pecho le dolía como si estuvieran arrancándole el corazón.

 _Nunca te librarás de mi..._

-¡Heda!

Lexa miró a su alrededor mientras sentía su piel quedarse helada antes de sentir otro tirón en su pecho y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-¡Indra! ¡Octavia!

No escuchó nada más, solo vio a Indra y a Octavia correr hacia ella y después, sintió que todo se volvía oscuro a su alrededor mientras por su mente solo pasaba una fría sombra, oscura y que amenazaba con comérsela.

 _Te mataré, Lexa..._

Y después, todo se volvió negro.

–

Clarke se encontraba en la sala de reuniones donde Lexa solía tener sus conversaciones de guerra. Dado que Polis era la ciudad de Lexa, la gente del cielo se mudo allí con la esperanza de empezar de cero y para poder trabajar con los terrícolas más cómodamente. Echo también lo había hecho, así como Ontari y varios terrícolas de la Nación del Hielo a los que Lexa intentaba tratar como su gente.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían la culpa de su reina y sus dictados.

La líder del cielo sonrió al pensar en su mujer. Lexa lo había hecho todo para ser respetada, querida y admirada por su gente y no podía estar más enamorada de ella que en ese momento, cuando la veía llena de poder y asegurando el futuro de su gente, protegiéndolos de cada problema que salía a su paso.

Igual que debía hacer ella en este momento.

-No creo que sea bueno mandar a un partida a buscar a Jaha, madre-dijo Clarke.

-Necesitamos saber donde esta-dijo Abby pasando una mano por su pelo.

-¿Porque es tan importante?-preguntó Clarke-. Jaha esta loco pero seguramente también este muerto.

-O no...-dijo Kane cruzándose de brazos-. Jaha no es idiota y estaba con Murphy, dudo mucho que entre los dos no hayan conseguido una manera de sobrevivir a esto.

Clarke suspiró, no era que pensara que Jaha iba a hacer algo grande pero Murphy...lo que recordaba de él no era bueno y en estas condiciones podía crear muchos problemas o, peor aún, podía hacer algo imperdonable.

-Entonces...

-¡Doctora Griffin!

La voz de unos de los chicos que Lexa entrenaba resonó a través de la sala justo antes de que el chico apareciera por la puerta, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de completa agonía que sacó el aire de los pulmones de Clarke.

-Aden...-dijo Abby.

-¡Es Heda! ¡No se...No se que le pasa!-gritó Aden.

Clarke no perdió el tiempo en preguntar y salió corriendo de la sala seguida de su madre y Kane hasta que llegaron al cuarto que compartía con Lexa y donde sabían que la líder estaría gracias a los gritos de Indra y Octavia.

-¡Respira, Lexa!

-Vamos, Lexa...venga...

Clarke entró en la habitación con sus ojos azules alerta por el miedo y apartó a Octavia y a Indra antes de lanzarse sobre Lexa y mirar la mirada perdida de la morena y como su mano se apretaba sobre su pecho.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Clarke colocando las manos sobre la cara de Lexa-. Mi amor, ¿que te pasa?

-K...Klar...k...-balbuceó Lexa.

-Clarke...maldita sea...-dijo Abby.

La doctora gruño antes de apartar a la rubia de Lexa y poner una mano sobre donde Lexa se apretaba el pecho, justo en el corazón. Luego Abby suspiró y acarició la frente de Lexa antes de mirar a Kane.

-Dame un maldito cuchillo Kane...-gruño Abby antes de mirar a Octavia-. ¡Ve a mi laboratorio y coge la jeringuilla más grande que encuentres!

Clarke no dejaba de mirar entre su madre y Lexa mientras Lincoln la sostenía silenciosamente, intentando que su energía de alguna manera calmara a la agitada Clarke que intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando, igual que todos los que estaban allí.

-Mierda...Kane ayúdame...-gruño Abby.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Kane pasandole el cuchillo.

-Su corazón...maldita sea le dije que se dejara los esfuerzos bruscos-gruño Abby.

Abby ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de hacer una simple incisión en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón al mismo momento que Octavia entraba de nuevo en el cuarto con una jeringuilla en su mano.

-Dámela.

Octavia se lo paso y Abby bufó antes de impactar la jeringuilla sobre el pecho de Lexa y sacar de dentro un líquido metálico que hizo a Clarke temblar de arriba abajo al recordar otro momento igual que este de hace tres meses antes.

Abby esperó, alejó la jeringuilla del cuerpo de Lexa y Kane taponó la incisión mientras todo se quedaba en un tensó silencio. Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que finalmente Lexa soltó una respiración y Abby respiró de nuevo, separándose de ella para que Clarke pudiera arropar a la morena entre sus brazos.

-Esta bien...-susurró Abby apoyándose en el pecho de Kane para tomar aire.

Clarke suspiró y enterró su cara en el hueco del cuello de Lexa mientras escuchaba su respiración y se calmaba a si misma.

-Klark...-susurró Lexa.

-Shh...luego vas a explicarme esto, Lexa pero ahora descansa-susurró Clarke.

-Lo siento...debí decírtelo antes...-murmuró Lexa.

-Descansa Lexa, por favor-dijo Clarke antes de besar su mejilla.

Lexa respiró una vez más antes de caer en el sueño de nuevo y cuando por fin lo hizo, Clarke clavó sus ojos azules en su madre, quien le devolvió la mirada entre arrepentida y casi temerosa.

-Quiero saber que ha pasado, mamá, ahora-dijo Clarke.

Abby suspiró, maldiciendo a Lexa silenciosamente por dejarle este problema para solucionar a ella sola.

–

La siguiente vez que Murphy despertó, se encontró con dos cosas que no había tenido antes: un terrible dolor invadiendo todo su cuerpo y la visión mejorada del sitio a donde había ido a parar y que ahora era un completo misterio.

Algo que investigaría si conseguía pasar el maldito dolor que le envolvía.

-Joder...-susurró mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Se tocó lentamente las costillas, seguramente tendría alguna afectada pero no parecía grave, aunque sus conocimientos médicos eran nulos Murphy conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y pensaba tener la respuesta a sus propios problemas.

Miró a su alrededor, observando de cerca las botellas de alcohol, las cortinas que solo cubrían pared y las comodidades de aquel lugar al que había ido a parar.

Para él, aquello era un búnker pero...¿que hacía un búnker allí en la Tierra? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí?

No lo sabía pero definitivamente, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba ahora y Murphy era conocido por tomar todo lo que necesitaba cuando y como quería hacerlo.

-Bien, bien...hora de curarse-dijo para si mismo.

Se acercó a una de las cortinas y las arrancó de un golpe antes de atarlas alrededor de su cuerpo y apretar los agarres hasta crear una especie de corsé que le ayudaría a ajustar sus costillas. Después cogió una de las botellas de alcohol y, con una pequeña risa, la destapó para empezar a beber.

Si, esto podía ser vida...

Caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se tumbó en el cuando se fijo que había una especie de pantalla frente a él que no dejaba de emitir un mensaje, un mensaje que le hizo inclinar la cabeza.

 _ **La caída del cielo será la destrucción de la Tierra...**_

Murphy no sabía que era pero parte de él no dejaba de pensar que quizá, eso solo era el previo de unas muy malas noticias.

–

Clarke estaba enfadada y a pesar de que no quería ser quien recibiera su enfado, Abby no podía hacer otra cosa ya que la verdadera culpable estaba dormida en brazos de su hija después de casi morir.

-Clarke, no pensamos que sería grave...-dijo Abby que después de la mirada de Clarke suspiró-...es decir, pensábamos que podíamos controlarlo y Lexa se negó a preocuparte.

-Pues no ha funcionado nada-gruño Clarke antes de mirar a Lexa y besar su pelo-. ¿Que es lo que le pasa, mamá?

Abby cerró los ojos un momento antes de recordar perfectamente como habían encontrado la falla en el corazón de Lexa y como lo abordaron hasta que, tras dos horas de discusión, llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Su corazón...quedaron restos de la sustancia que ALIE usaba para poseer a sus victimas-dijo Abby lentamente.

Los ojos de Clarke se abrieron en sorpresa antes de abrazar a Lexa contra su cuerpo, echando una mirada sobre la mujer que amaba como si su cuerpo pudiera proteger a Lexa de todos los miedos que, de repente, plagaron a Clarke.

-¿Esta dentro de ella?-preguntó Octavia.

-No...no es suficiente para poseerla-calmó Abby-. Pero si para crearle una afección cardíaca, algo que se podría controlar si dejara de hacer la estúpida.

-Tiene que entrenar a los futuros candidatos a Heda-dijo Indra-. Si ella muere...

-No morirá.

La voz de Clarke fue tan final que nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria, del lado de Octavia, Abby y Kane porque como Clarke creían en la fuerza de Lexa y en su capacidad de superar sus problemas físicos y por el lado de Indra porque no quería entristecer a la líder del cielo más aún.

Porque sus ojos mientras acariciaba el pelo de Lexa y besaba su cabeza lo decían todo.

-La mantendremos vigilada-dijo Kane seriamente-. Estará bien...

-Claro que estará bien-dijo Clarke antes de respirar el aroma de su mujer.

Porque era Heda y la persona más fuerte que todos conocían y sabían que Lexa no iba a rendirse fácilmente, su alma no se marcharía así, no sin Clarke.

 _Si tu mueres...yo moriré contigo..._

* * *

 **AN:** Al parecer, Lexa no esta salvada del todo...madre mía la que nos espera y acabamos de empezar...


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Uno no siempre encuentra lo que quiere...o si..._

Cuando Lexa despertó, se encontró rodeada completamente del aroma del Clarke y sonrió al ver algunos cabellos rubios sobre su hombro. Adoraba realmente que de tanto en tanto, fuera Clarke quien la abrazara así y la protegiera como si no hubiera nada más importante que ella a su alcance.

Y no es que lo dudara pero de esta manera Lexa sabía que Clarke era la mujer de su vida. Ella era su vida, su muerte y su fuerza. Lo era todo.

-Lexa, necesitas más reposo-susurró Clarke sobre su cabeza.

-Estoy bien...-murmuró Lexa.

-No estas bien, Lexa, has tenido un ataque al corazón-susurró Clarke de nuevo besando su cabello-. ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?

Lexa bajo su mirada. No había pensado que fuera grave y lo llevaba bien con las recomendaciones de Abby hasta que Aden pensó que era buena idea saltar sobre ella.

-No quería preocuparte...-murmuró Lexa.

-Lexa...no puedes...¿sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi?

-Clarke...

-No. La mujer que amo estaba tendida en la cama con un ataque al corazón y con nada que pudiera hacer por ayudarla-dijo Clarke cerrando los ojos al revivir aquellas memorias-. Pensé que iba a perderte.

-Mi espíritu te obedece más que la naturaleza, Wanheda-susurró Lexa.

-¿Que?-preguntó Clarke.

-Me dijiste una vez que necesitabas mi espíritu dentro de mi y...parece que te hace caso-dijo Lexa.

Clarke dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de besar la frente de la mujer que tenía en brazos y dejar escapar el aire. El miedo que había sentido por horas parecía comenzar a disiparse por fin y ahora, solo quería fundirse en la paz de tener a Lexa a su lado.

-Vas a necesitar reposo tras esto, Lexa-dijo Clarke seriamente-. Olvídate de entrar a los chicos por un tiempo...

-No puedo-dijo Lexa entonces levantando su mirada-. Uno de ellos tomará mi puesto cuando sea mi final y quiero que todos estén lo más listos posibles, Clarke. Elegir al nuevo Comandante es duro y difícil, sobretodo para ellos.

-¿No debe hacerlo eso tu espíritu?-preguntó Clarke entonces.

Lexa asintió. Su espíritu le había estado dando pistas entre los miles de niños sobre cuales serían los más indicados para ser el nuevo o la nueva Heda pero la verdad era que no quería asustar a Clarke con el hecho de saber que Heda le susurraba su descendiente cada día.

Al mismo tiempo que le avisaba de nuevos peligros y su muerte.

-Mi trabajo es prepararlos, Clarke. El ritual es duro y muchos no lo sobrevivirán-dijo Lexa jugando con la mano de Clarke-. Intentó enseñarles lo que se o bien para que puedan salir vivos de esta prueba o para que mueran en paz.

Clarke suspiró y sintió a Lexa acomodarse entre sus pechos de nuevo antes de que la rubia colocara su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Lexa mientras miraba por la habitación aceptando aquel duro ritual que no podían detener o cambiar.

-Entonces cede el trabajo a Octavia o Indra unos días, por favor-pidió Clarke-. Necesito saber que grave es lo que tienes y te juro que luego, cuando este más tranquila, podrás seguir con tus entrenamientos.

-Clarke...

Hazlo por mi, Lexa, por favor-murmuró la rubia.

Unos segundos después, Lexa besó algo de piel descubierta que Clarke mostraba sobre sus pechos y cerró los ojos, asintiendo mientras sentía las manos de Clarke alrededor de su cintura.

-Gracias...

-No hay nada que no haría por ti, houmon-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió cuando segundos después sintió la respiración de Lexa relajarse indicando que se había dormido. La rubia puso sus labios sobre la cabeza de la morena y cerró los ojos, llenándose de la verdad que Lexa le había mostrado en su última frase.

 _No hay nada que no haría por ti, houmon..._

-Lo mismo digo...Lexa..-susurró Clarke.

Porque aunque nunca esperó un amor como el que ahora sentía, la verdad era que ahora que lo tenía iba a luchar contra todo por mantenerlo a su lado, costara lo que costara.

–

Desde que bajaron aquí, todo había sido oscuridad y para ser sincero, todavía no sabía muy bien donde podían estar.

-¿Señor? Los soldados aguardan ordenes-dijo una mujer a su espalda.

Miró detrás suya un momento, viendo a los dos soldados antes de girarse completamente y caminar hacia ellos con lentitud y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios antes de ir hacia una de las celdas, donde una mujer gritó nada más verlo.

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-No creo, salvaje...-susurró el hombre.

Abrió la celda y sacó su arma antes de disparar a la mujer, matándola en el acto y girándose a ver a sus soldados quienes esperaban como si no pasara nada.

-Matad al resto y aseguraos de quemar los cuerpos-dijo el hombre mirando el cuerpo de la mujer-. Tenemos que dejar todo esto listo antes de que la Comandante o cualquiera de ellos nos descubran.

-¿Esto saldrá bien, señor?-preguntó una soldado.

-Saldrá bien-prometió el hombre antes de salir de la celda-. Pronto tendremos a Wanheda y a nuestra gente de nuevo a nuestro lado y lista para eliminar a los terrícolas.

Ese era su objetivo. Su promesa. Y su única misión.

–

Su misión era encontrar al chico y llevarlo ante Heda y Echo encontró a Aden cerca del río y horas después de escuchar lo que había pasado con Lexa y dado que hoy ya no tendrían entrenamientos, la guerrera de hielo se acercó al muchacho quien parecía estar llorando sobre una de las rocas.

-¿Aden?

-Echo...yo no...no quería hacerle daño...-sollozo Aden antes de enterrar la cara contra vez en sus manos.

Echo ladeó su cabeza antes de poner su brazo alrededor del chico y mirar delante de ella, donde Bellamy los observaba con cierta delicadeza dado que no quería que el chico pensara que iban a molestarlo o a castigarlo por lo que había pasado.

-Heda esta bien, Aden, ella es fuerte-dijo Echo.

-Pero le hice daño...¿van a matarme?

-No...Aden, claro que no-dijo Echo con una leve sonrisa.

Aden miró sorprendido a la guerrera y Echo le instó a que se levantara antes de caminar con él hacia donde estaba Bellamy, quien acarició el pelo del muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Aden miraba entre los dos confundidos.

-¿Porque no va a castigarme? Le hice daño...-dijo Aden.

-Ella misma te dirá sus razones, vamos a verla-dijo Bellamy echando una mirada sobre Echo.

Aden los miró antes de girarse para echar a correr pero Echo lo agarró del cinturón de su hombro y lo obligó a caminar con paso firme.

-Tranquilo, pequeño...-dijo Echo.

-Va a...va a matarme...-dijo Aden.

-No va a hacerlo-dijo Bellamy-. Solo quiere hablar.

Y aunque para ellos era evidente que Lexa quería solo hablar con Aden, el temblor del chico les dijo que para él no lo era dejandoles entender realmente el poder que Heda tenía sobre todas las personas de Polis.

Lo que les hacía admirar más su capacidad para ser humana más allá de todo el poder que contenía.

-¡Aden!-llamó Octavia a la entrada del trono-. ¿Estas listo?

-Va a matarme, Octavia...-susurró Aden a punto de llorar.

-Ah...no lo creo...aunque Clarke dijo algo sobre obligarte a subir y bajar la torre diez veces-dijo Octavia viendo al chico quedarse pálido mientras Bellamy golpeaba a su hermana levemente en el hombro.

-Deja al chico, Octavia, necesita ser fuerte ahora-dijo Lexa detrás de la puerta.

Octavia sonrió y abrió la puerta del trono donde Lexa estaba sentada con Clarke a su lado, tomando su mano como si tuviera miedo de que Heda fuera a desaparecer. Lexa instó a Aden a caminar hacia ella y el chico se inclinó nada más llegar a ella mientras Echo, Bellamy y Octavia los rodeaban compartiendo espacio con Indra, Abby, Kane, Lincoln y Raven.

-Heda, lo siento tanto...imploró tu perdón-dijo Aden rápidamente.

Lexa sonrió, esta era una de las muchas razones por las que quería a Aden como nuevo Heda. Su espíritu era fuerte, leal a su gente y a sus ideas mientras su corazón era cálido, implacable y bondadoso.

Era una bendición que Lexa pedía para su pueblo.

La Comandante miró a su alrededor donde sus amigos, algo que nunca pensó tener, se sentaban alrededor de ella y luego miró a Clarke, la mujer que amaba con toda la fuerza que tenía su alma. No hubiera querido compartir sus murmullos con ellos todavía pero cada vez que dormían, su espíritu le pedía aquel anuncio y Lexa se veía incapaz de negarlo por más tiempo, además, ellos, especialmente Clarke, la tenían rodeada a cada hora del día desde que se enteraron del estado de su corazón.

-No te he llamado para que me pidas perdón, Aden. Lo cierto es que mi accidente es más producto de mi imprudencia que de tu descuido-dijo Lexa mirando al chico que levantó su mirada hacia ella al tiempo que todos en la sala la miraban, entre extrañados y confusos.

Lexa respiró, sintió la mano de Clarke apretando la suya y luego se decidió a hablar, sabiendo que no tenía otra manera de solventar aquel problema.

-¿Has estado recibiendo murmullos del viento, Aden?-preguntó Lexa sin molestarse en decorar sus palabras.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Lincoln, Echo e Indra quienes sabían perfectamente que significaba aquella pregunta mientras los demás miraban entre los terrícolas esperando a que se les fuera revelada la conversación.

-Heda...-susurró Aden.

-Habla, Aden-dijo Lexa en tono firme.

Aden saltó, miró al suelo y luego a Clarke antes de finalmente clavar sus ojos en Lexa y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Sha, Heda...he estado teniendo sueños sobre mi ascenso al trono-dijo Aden lentamente.

Lexa tragó saliva y se sentó de manera más firme en su trono mientras Clarke se levantaba, mirando entre ellos y la sala entera se llenaba de tensión. Por un lado, la gente del cielo por fin empezaba a entender lo que Lexa y Aden decían y por otro, los terrícolas parecían dispuestos a saltar a proteger a Lexa de Aden como si fuera una bestia.

-Lexa...¿él es tu sucesor?-preguntó Clarke con un leve temblor en sus labios.

-Solo uno de los que puede ser...-murmuró Lexa sin mirarla-. Aden, ¿que clase de sueños tienes? ¿son sobre mi muerte o solo tu ascenso?

-Heda...no creo que sea conveniente con su houmon aquí-murmuró Aden.

-Mi houmon aceptará esta conversación como los demás, Aden-dijo Lexa todavía sin mirar a Clarke-. Habla.

Aden miró a Clarke, quien parecía a punto de estallar buscando los ojos de su esposa mientras los demás seres de aquella sala mantenían la tensión a unos niveles que ahogaban a Aden.

-Solo veo fuego y su cuerpo, Heda-susurró Aden mirando de nuevo al suelo-...luego siento poder y después me despierto.

-Esta bien, Aden, gracias-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Vuelve a casa.

-Heda...

-Esta bien, chico, ve-susurró Lexa.

Aden asintió y tras mirar una vez más a Clarke se fue mientras Lexa dejaba escapar el aire y luego miraba finalmente a Clarke, quien se colocó frente a ella, agarrando su cara con las dos manos.

-Eso no es verdad, Lexa-susurró Clarke mirándola a los ojos-. Dime que no es verdad.

-Son sueños premonitorios, Clarke. Sueños que uno de los posibles sucesores a Heda tiene de tanto en tanto para determinar cuanto tiempo tienen para preparase para la prueba-dijo Lexa mirando los ojos de Clarke e incapaz de esconder su propio miedo-. Llamé a Aden ya que se que es él quien tiene esos sueños y quería saber cuanto tiempo disponía...

-Lexa...-susurró Lincoln cerca de ella.

-¿Sabes que significa eso?-preguntó Echo levantándose del lado de Bellamy-. Si ya tiene esos sueños...Lexa...

Lexa asintió mientras Indra dejaba escapar el aire y se levantaba de su asiento, sorprendiendo a la gente del cielo que todavía intentaba entender que podía estar pasando con Lexa y sus sueños.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos para tu paso, Heda-susurró Indra con tono grave.

Entonces, Clarke enterró su cara en el hueco del hombro de Lexa antes de romper a llorar mientras toda la sala entendía lo que estaba pasando y, de repente, en Polis comenzaba a llover por primera vez en meses.

–

Cansancio. Dolor. Muerte.

Jaha cayó al suelo de rodillas incapaz de saber que estaba pasando. Ya era de noche en el desierto y no podía seguir adelante, además, llevaba días sin cazar y el agua estaba en mal estado por lo que procuraba tomar lo menos posible para no morir.

Aunque a este paso, daría lo mismo.

Miró hacia el camino que ya había recorrido y suspiró, tanto por nada al final. Muchos habían muerto y Murphy, el único superviviente aparte de él, había desaparecido...lo había abandonado creyendo que estaba loco.

Pero Jaha no estaba loco, La Ciudad De La Luz existía de verdad.

Intentó dar un paso al frente pero cayó al suelo y suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, iba a morir allí, solo, como un perro. Como Wells.

-Wells...-susurró Jaha.

Jaha juró que vio la sombra de su hijo delante de él pero pronto desapareció, convirtiéndose en nada más que aire que hicieron a Jaha respirar con profundidad antes de cerrar los ojos para dejarse morir.

Quizá con suerte volvería a ver a Wells.

-Jaha...¡Jaha!

Jaha abrió los ojos de nuevo...conocía esa voz bastante bien, era como la de uno de sus amigos. El General de grado uno...Pike.

-Jaha...estas bien, amigo...estas bien..

Jaha quiso sonreír a Pike cuando lo vio agacharse delante de él y llamar a más gente para que vinieran a ayudarlo. Había sobrevivido más gente a parte de los delincuentes y ahora lo estaban ayudando.

-Gracias...Wells...-susurró Jaha.

-Respira, Jaha, estas bien-susurró Pike.

Le lanzaron agua por encima y Jaha se sintió casi vivo hasta que miró a su alrededor, no conociendo demasiado bien el entorno en el que había caído muerto de sueño, hambre y sed.

-¿Donde...?

-Tranquilo, he venido con todo, Jaha...voy a llevarte a nuestra base donde estamos preparando todo para volver a casa de nuevo.

-¿Pode...?-murmuró Jaha sintiendo como sus sentidos le fallaban de nuevo.

-Podemos volver a casa, Jaha...podemos-susurró Pike.

Jaha sonrió antes de perder la consciencia y se dejó llevar mientras Pike cambiaba su cara a una mucha más oscura y maléfica que nadie diría que podía tener.

-Llama a Gideon con la radio-dijo Pike-. Ya tenemos a uno.

Ya les faltaban menos...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 _Descubrir el pasado es como luchar contra el futuro: inevitable..._

Si Lexa tenía la impresión de que Clarke iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados tras conocer las nuevas noticias sobre su mortalidad, estaba muy equivocada. Ya era de noche y desde que Aden se fuera, Lexa había estado rodeada de su mujer o sus guardias durante cada minuto.

Por eso, una vez que entró en la habitación, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Clarke de aquel asunto.

-No puedes tenerme vigilada siempre-dijo Lexa lentamente.

-Pues es lo que va a pasar. Tus leyendas pueden decir lo que quieran pero no me voy a rendir tan fácil como tu-dijo Clarke mirando a su mujer-. No vas a dejarme.

-Las visiones de Aden...

-No dejan nada claro y deja de hacer esto más difícil, ¿acaso quieres morir?-preguntó Clarke entonces-. ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres dejarme y caminar a otra vida?

-No.

La contestación fue tan rápida que las sorprendió a las dos pero no por eso eran menos ciertas sus palabras. Lexa no quería morir ahora y menos cuando por fin tenía a Clarke entre sus brazos.

Pero para una mujer siempre ligada a su destino y con su problemático corazón, empezaba a pensar que la felicidad no estaba hecha para ella.

-Entonces pelea conmigo, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

La rubia la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a ella sin pensar en nada más que en sus labios, que beso delicadamente para luego recorrer las mejillas de la Comandante con sus besos humedos y cargados de cariño.

-Ai hod yu in, Leksa...-susurró Clarke-...y te necesito a mi lado.

Lexa suspiró y acarició la espalda de Clarke antes de besar su cuello y enterrarse en su pelo dorado y disfrutar de su aroma.

-Ai hod yu in, Klark y juro por mi alma que haré todo lo que pueda para quedarme contigo-susurró Lexa.

-No lo jures, hazlo-dijo Clarke apretando su agarre sobre Lexa.

-Clarke...

-Hazlo-murmuró Clarke mordisqueando la oreja de Lexa con cariño-. Prometelo...

Lexa respiró y sintió que toda ella reaccionaba a la rubia a la que escurrió hasta hacerla caer entre sus sabanas, mirandola con todo el amor y el deseo que Clarke le había sentir.

Tenía razón, no podía rendirse.

-Te lo prometo, Klark Kom Skaikru Kom Trikru-susurró Lexa-. Nunca me iré de tu lado.

Clarke sonrió y bajo la cara de Lexa a la suya para fundirse en un beso que las elevaría en el principio de la noche en el que se pensaban demostrar lo mucho que sus manos conocían el cuerpo de la otra y lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Lo mucho que estaban grabadas en el tiempo y en la historia.

–

Echo estaba preocupada, el hecho de que todo apuntara al paso de Lexa a otra vida más las recientes informaciones de soldados la estaban llevando a un limite que no estaba segura de querer cruzar.

Era una guerrera y un alto mando entre los guardas de Lexa y tenía su sexto sentido en alerta más que nunca en este momento.

-Echo, ¿estas bien?

La voz de Bellamy la sacó de sus pensamientos y la guerrera se apoyó contra el muchacho cuando él la abrazo por la cintura y la apoyó contra él. Bellamy podía sentir la preocupación de Echo a kilómetros y si ella estaba preocupada entonces tenían problemas.

-Me preocupa todo esto, Bellamy. Lexa es quien nos mantiene en paz con los demás clanes y si ella desaparece, esa paz también puede desaparecer-dijo Echo-. Además, hay demasiados indicios fuera...temo que todo esto no acabe en guerra.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Bellamy besando su pelo.

-Soldados que llegan a mi preocupados por ataques a sus villas con tecnología que solo vosotros deberíais conocer...-susurró Echo.

-¿Que?-preguntó Bellamy sorprendido.

Echo giró en sus brazos y suspiró, solo ella e Indra conocían estas noticias y ni siquiera habían podido hablarlo con Lexa aún pero los recientes ataques a villas con armas que no eran de los terrícolas asustaba a Echo más de lo que quería admitir.

Porque miedo a los hombres de la montaña era todavía demasiado reciente como para poder controlarlo.

-Armas, Bellamy. Ha habido ataques en aldeas con armas-dijo Echo con un suspiro-. Tengo miedo a que esto sea una segunda parte de la tragedia de la montaña.

-No, Echo...eh, mírame-susurró Bellamy mirándola a los ojos-. No va a pasar, lo evitaremos.

-No se si...

-Lo haremos, mi guerrera-prometió Bellamy.

Y eso era todo lo que Echo necesitaba para creer en esa posibilidad aunque estaba casi segura de que esa guerra era inevitable. Porque si las armas estaban libres, nada, absolutamente nada, sería capaz de evitar una guerra por su control.

Dando pie a la caída de la coalición, de sus vidas y quizá, hasta de su Heda.

–

Abby estaba menos preocupada. Todo lo que podía salir mal había salido mal y aún así Lexa seguía con vida, por lo menos, por ahora.

-¿Porque no descansas?

La doctora se giró a la vista de Raven y Kane en la puerta de tienda y sonrió antes de dejarlos pasar, instándolos a sentarse mientras dejaba los análisis de Lexa a un lado y levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con los de ellos.

-Lexa...

-Sus análisis han vuelto como siempre-dijo Abby rascándose la cabeza-. Es decir, tiene algo de ALIE incrustado en el corazón pero...pero mientras no haga movimientos bruscos...

-¿Habría alguna manera de quitárselo?-preguntó Raven.

-No lo se...deberíamos hacerle pruebas y es demasiado tozuda para dejarse hacer-murmuró Abby.

-Típico de Lexa, pero tú hija si podría convencerla-dijo Kane con una pequeña-. Lexa no se negará si es Clarke.

-No quería meter a Clarke-dijo Abby-. No quiero ilusionarla si no va a salir bien.

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo Raven entonces antes de suspirar-. No sabemos nada, Abby, podría funcionar algo y si no lo intentamos, no lo sabremos.

Abby los miró por varios segundos antes de dar su brazo a torcer y suspirar, Lexa iba a querer matarla pero Kane y Raven tenían razón, Abby necesitaba hacerle esas pruebas a Lexa y Clarke era la mejor arma que tenía para que la Comandante se sometiera a sus cuidados.

-Esta bien...-susurró Abby-. Mañana hablaré con Clarke y espero que ella se haga cargo de esto.

-Es su mujer...dudo que Lexa vaya a negarse-dijo Raven mirando la cara de descontento de Abby-. Oh, venga, no puede molestarte.

-No lo hace...es solo que...

-Tú hija se ha hecho mayor y ahora manda en el mundo junto a la mujer más poderosa de todos nosotros-dijo Kane con una sonrisa-. Quien lo diría...

Abby asintió y dejó escapar el aire antes de sentarse en su silla y mirar los otros papeles que tenía encima de la mesa, los del plan para buscar a Jaha.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Raven mirando en la misma dirección de Abby.

-Los planes para encontrar a Jaha...-dijo Kane-...no sabemos nada de él ni de Murphy y no...tenemos que encontrarlo, Raven.

-¿Porque? Seguramente estén muertos-dijo Raven.

-Sea como sea, será mejor que los encontremos. Si están muertos, podemos enterrarlos pero si no lo están y Jaha sigue con sus locuras...-susurró Abby.

-Puede meternos en un lío-entendió Raven.

Y si lo hacía, podían darse por muertos.

–

Clarke sonrió al sentir unos dientes mordisqueando su pecho y abrió sus ojos solo para encontrar los verdes de Lexa mirándola con tanto deseo que casi le robaron el aire.

-¿Has dormido bien, ai niron?-murmuró Lexa.

-He despertado mejor-sonrió Clarke atrayendo a Lexa hasta sus labios para besarla.

Lexa la beso con intensidad, usando sus manos para recorrer las caderas de la líder del cielo quien rió cuando Lexa usó su mano para subir una pierna a su espalda.

-¿Te quedas con ganas?

-Necesito tu cuerpo rodeando el mío más de lo que crees, Clarke-dijo Lexa dejando besos húmedos por su cuello.

-No me verás quejándome, Heda-susurró Clarke.

Lexa sonrió y Clarke perdió todo el aliento, no solía ver a Lexa con aquella sonrisa y cada vez que lo hacía, la rubia guardaba aquel momento en su mente como si fuera un tesoro porque eso era lo que esos momentos eran para ella.

-Realmente te amo, Lexa-susurró Clarke de repente.

Lexa la miró levantando las cejas antes de fijarse sobre ella con total admiración y besarla con una pasión digna de una guerrera como ella que hizo a Clarke rodear a su Heda usando también su otra pierna mientras Lexa le hacía el amor de nuevo, como la noche anterior.

Mientras las dos se perdían como si el mundo pudiera esperar un poco más para ellas.

–

No dejó de buscar a su alrededor a pesar del dolor en sus costillas o de su cansancio. Había una pantalla sobre él y aquella maldita frase pero Murphy tenía la sensación de que en el aquel lugar había mucho más.

Y tenía que encontrarlo.

Pero llevaba horas mirando y no había visto nada por eso, se sentó y se quedó mirando y pensando en aquella frase, ¿que significaba? ¿sería por ellos?

Ellos venían del cielo...¿acaso sus compañeros había hecho algo?

Murphy no tenía manera de saberlo pero por primera vez, hubiera querido tener a Bellamy allí para entender que era lo que estaba pasando en aquel maldito lugar que cada vez le parecía más una trampa que un refugio.

-Que mierda es esto...-gruño Murphy mirando a la imagen-.¡Que eres! ¡Que mierda eres!

La frase siguió delante de él como un recuerdo haciendo a Murphy dar un paso atrás. Estaba borracho, cansado y herido y no sabía ni siquiera a donde moverse cuando se tropezó con algo y cayó con fuerza al suelo, gruñendo de dolor por sus heridas.

-Maldita sea...-gruño Murphy.

Levantó la mirada para ver una película en el suelo y, como una aparición, Murphy se abalanzó sobre la cinta aguantando el dolor. Esto era lo que estaba buscando y lo que necesitaba pasa saber que estaba pasando.

Rápidamente se levantó y puso la cinta sobre la cámara de vídeo, proyectándolo hacia la pantalla donde finalmente, se reveló parte de lo que tanto necesitaba explicar.

Las imagenes hicieron a Murphy abrir los ojos en sorpresa y temblar de miedo, porque, delante de él, podía ver la sombra de los Comandantes de la Estación numero XV, reunidos en una mesa que era presidida por un hombre que no conocía.

-¿Que hacemos con ALIE y el Arca?-preguntó uno de los hombres-. Pueden darnos problemas si sobreviven a la caída.

-No lo harán-dijo otro Comandante-. Esa caída los matará y ALIE podrá tomar control de la Tierra dado que será lo único que sobreviva.

-Entonces...¿todos morirán?-preguntó otra mujer.

-Todos...-dijo el principal mandatario de la mesa-. Absolutamente todos.

Murphy apretó los dientes cuando, de repente y antes de revelar la cara del hombre principal de la mesa, la imagen cambio a una persona que Murphy recordaba levemente pero que era tan vital en esta historia como todos los demás.

Jake Griffin.

 ** _-Si alguien esta viendo esto...soy Jake Griffin, habitante del Arca perteneciente a la Estación número XV y necesitamos ayuda...creo que...creo que intentan matarnos..._**

-Joder...-susurró Murphy.

Acababa de abrir la caja de pandora...

–

Por supuesto, tan pronto como había propuesto la idea, Clarke había estado más que preparada para ponerla en práctica.

-Osea que un estudio completo podría darnos las pistas sobre como irradiar ALIE fuera del corazón de Lexa, ¿es eso?-preguntó Clarke.

-Si pero los riesgos son altos por no decir que Lexa se niega en rotundo-dijo Abby-. Ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Clarke.

-Si, tú puedes convencerla-dijo Abby pasando una mano por su pelo-. Irradiar un corazón podría matarla, Clarke o dejarla fuera de combate o no solucionar nada. Tienes que pensarlo bien antes de hablar con ella.

Porque bien podría estar salvandola o matándola.

-Piensatelo muy bien, Clarke...tenemos tiempo-dijo Abby.

-Hablaré con ella...si no lo intentamos, un simple entrenamiento con Aden y los chicos podría matarla y...y no puedo perderla, mamá-susurró Clarke.

Abby miró la sinceridad en los ojos de Clarke, tan evidente y cruda como cuando Jake acepto su destino de morir por intentar hacer lo correcto.

-Nunca pensé que te vería así, Clarke...pareces otra...-admitió Abby.

-Lexa me hace mejor, mamá...-susurró Clarke dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa cargada de afecto-...es mi fuerza.

-Entiendo-dijo Abby aceptando el amor que su hija y la Comandante hacían tan evidente-. Me alegro por ti, hija.

Clarke sonrió sinceramente y Abby sintió que estaba en deuda con Lexa por hacer a Clarke feliz, después de todo, su pequeña vivía y sobrevivía en aquel mundo cruel con la mano y la protección de Lexa, quien ya había demostrado más de lo que Abby podía pedir.

Por eso quería encontrar también a Jaha y a Murphy, quería saber a que podía atenerse y si podía ayudar a proteger aquella felicidad, tenía que hacerlo por Clarke, por Lexa y por toda su gente.

Tenía que ser mejor, porque eso era lo que Abby quería ser, mejor para todos.

-Raven, Kane y yo hemos avanzado en el uso de drones para buscar a Jaha y a Murphy-dijo Abby entonces-. No deberíamos tardar en poder encontrarlos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Clarke.

Abby asintió y se dispuso a contarle más de aquella investigación cuando, de repente, la puerta de la tienda se abrió y Echo apareció con Octavia y Bellamy, con una preocupación que puso en alerta a las dos mujeres delante de ella.

-¿Echo?-preguntó Clarke.

-Han usado vuestras armas contra otra villa-dijo Echo en un susurro-. La Comandante esta por marcharse.

Y entonces supieron que los problemas habían llegado a ellas con más fuerza de lo que habían previsto.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 _Dejad que se acerquen a mi..._

Lexa se había imaginado que tras lo que pasó en la montaña nadie sería tan estúpido como para intentar hacer algo en contra de ellos pero al parecer se estaba equivocando por completo.

Alguien estaba usando armas contra su gente y ella solo se enteraba ahora.

-¿Porque no he sabido de esto antes?-preguntó levantando su mirada hacia Indra y Echo.

-No sabíamos el alcance...-comenzó Indra.

-Tu estado...-trato de decir Echo.

Lexa dio un golpe en la mesa que hizo a las dos mujeres saltar hacia atrás mientras su líder clavaba su mirada verdosa y plagada de furia y dolor sobre ellas.

-Cientos de bajas y miles de heridos sin contar el peligro que esto puede ser para Clarke y los demás y solo se os ocurre pensar en mi-gruño Lexa-.¡Os habéis vuelto idiotas!

-Lexa, tú eres un pilar importante-gruño Echo-. No podemos simplemente ponerte en peligro de esta manera hasta no saber de verdad que esta pasando...

-¡No me digas o lo que puedo o no puedo hacer!-rugió Lexa haciendo a Echo mirar a otro lado-. No volváis a asumir que podéis o debéis tomar decisiones por mi.

-Sha, Heda-susurró Indra.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero estábamos intentando salvarte la vida y hacer nuestro trabajo-murmuró Echo.

Un guerrero de Lexa jamás habría hecho ese comentario pero, por suerte, Echo era especial en ese sentido.

Lexa suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo ya el dolor en su corazón pero todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo impidiera, aunque Indra y Echo ya parecieran listas para hacerlo.

-Ni se os ocurra...-gruño Lexa.

-Lexa, si no te relajas y descansas tu corazón se detendrá-dijo Echo acercándose a ella.

-Mi corazón ya se ha detenido con dolor, Echo-gruño Lexa apartándose de la guerrera-. Quedaos aquí y no me sigáis, quiero ver lo que no he podido evitar.

Echo quiso intentar detenerla pero Indra agarró su brazo y a pesar de que ella misma estaba deseando parar a la Comandante, sabía que no iba a escucharlas.

No a ellas, pero a si a su mujer.

-Ve a por Clarke, ella podrá hacer que entre en razón-susurró Indra.

Echo suspiró y asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia la tienda donde había visto entrar a la líder del cielo largo rato antes con la esperanza de que Clarke pudiera detener a Lexa o por lo menos, convencerla de que las dejara ir con ella.

Porque la Comandante tenía que entender que entender...ella tenía que comprender que sin ella, todos los esfuerzos de paz se irían.

Nadie quería para recoger su testigo o eso, era lo que Echo pensaba.

–

Clarke pudo atrapar a Lexa justo antes de que saliera de los limites con solo llamarla. Sabía que la Comandante no se marcharía si la detenía y aunque Clarke no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no iba a dejar que Lexa se marchara así.

-¿Donde vas, Lexa?-preguntó Clarke.

-Tengo que ir a la villa...saber que pasó...-dijo Lexa.

-Echo dijo algo sobre un ataque...¿con armas?-preguntó Clarke.

Lexa solo asintió y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Clarke saltó al caballo de un simple movimiento y atrapó la cintura de la Comandante entre sus brazos.

-Llevan tiempo matando a mi gente y nadie me dijo nada porque soy débil, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-No digas eso...-susurró Clarke besando su mejilla-. No conozco a nadie más fuerte que tú.

Lexa cerró los ojos y Clarke suspiró. Odiaba que Lexa se sintiera de esta manera, tan pequeña y frágil entre sus brazos cuando ella era quien le había dado toda la fuerza para ser hoy quien era.

-Tú haces a la gente mejor, Lexa-susurró Clarke antes de cerrar sus ojos para apoyar su frente contra la cara de Lexa-. Tú me haces mejor...

-Clarke...

-Te amo y te entiendo-murmuró la líder del cielo-. Déjame ayudarte, Lexa.

Lexa suspiró y giró su cara para tomar los labios de Clarke en los suyos lentamente, intentando mostrarle todo lo que sentía con aquel gesto.

-Tú también me haces mejor, Clarke-murmuró Lexa cuando se separaron levemente para mirarse a los ojos-. Te amo, mi estrella.

Clarke sonrió y tras dejarle otro pequeño beso, Lexa cogió la riendas del caballo para llevarlas a la villa atacada con la esperanza de conseguir más información sobre lo que estaba pasando y descubrir quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

Y cuando lo hicieran, esa persona pagaría con su misma sangre y vida.

–

Jaha despertó solo para encontrar a Pike a su lado y sonrió al ver como su viejo amigo se acercaba a él.

-Amigo, ¿como estas?

-Pike...¿como estas aquí?

Pike sonrió de nuevo y aunque Jaha estaba encantado de verlo de nuevo, la verdad era que no entendía que hacía allí. Pike no estaba en el Arca lo que quería decir que venía de la Estación Número XV.

Quizá los estaban buscando para devolverlos a casa.

-La Estación nos mandó tras la caída, estamos aquí para ayudar-dijo Pike con una sonrisa.

-¿Ayudar?-preguntó Jaha.

-A colonizar este lugar, por supuesto-dijo Pike.

La sonrisa de Jaha desapareció en aquel momento porque a pesar de que él era el primero que quería hacerse con este poder, sabía que nada de esto era de ellos.

Todo era de los supervivientes...los terrícolas y lucharían hasta matarlos si se les ocurría tocarlo.

-Pike, aquí ya hay gente que...

-¿Esas bestias? Las estamos matando lentamente, amigo, tranquilo.

Jaha se encontró sorprendido con su amigo pero no dijo nada. No iba a crear un conflicto por aquellos salvajes cuando bien podría hacer lo que Pike estaba proponiendo.

Eran muchos pero bien podrían matarlos con el adecuado ataque.

-Esta bien, amigo, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Jaha.

-Wanheda...-dijo Pike-. Es una de los nuestros y si la ponemos de nuestro lado a ella y a su gente, tendremos todo lo que necesitamos.

 _¿Una sola persona puede destruir a toda una orda de salvajes?_

-¿Como es posible que Wanheda pueda ser la solución?-preguntó Jaha.

-Porque es quien domina el corazón de Heda o eso dicen...-dijo Pike-. Y si destruimos a Heda..

Todo sería suyo.

–

Clarke no podía creerse la masacre que tenía delante de ella. Miles de muertos, todos terrícolas, cuerpos esparcidos, agujereados con balas que rompían la estabilidad por la que tanto habían luchado.

¿Quien podía ser así?

-Esto es...atroz...-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa y camino por el terreno tomando la vista de niños, adultos y ancianos destruidos, sus almas rotas por un acto que no tenía ningún perdón.

-Definitivamente las armas son de la montaña...-dijo Clarke-...¿quien podría hacer esto?

Clarke sabía que los terrícolas no eran porque odiaban las armas de fuego pero su gente había estado en el Arca lo que solo le dejaba dos posibles enemigos.

Jaha y Murphy.

-Pagaran con su vida-gruño Lexa.

Clarke la miró y vio el dolor en sus ojos y la furia. Lexa no iba a detenerse en esto y todo lo que preocupaba era procurar que la líder de los terrícolas no perdiera su alma intentando hacer justicia.

Lexa dio unos pocos pasos adelante y encontró algo que la hizo agacharse provocando que Clarke se acercara a ella de nuevo, lentamente, como si temiera lo que iba a encontrar.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Clarke.

-Esto es...¿que es esto, Clarke?

Clarke miró lo que Lexa tenía en la mano y se sorprendió al ver el logotipo de la Estación XV en un trozo de chaqueta. Un logotipo que confirmaba todas sus sospechas sobre lo que había provocado esta masacre.

-Es una marca de mi hogar-susurró Clarke.

-¿Tu hogar?-preguntó Lexa.

Clarke tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y el horror. Sabía que Jaha no pararía ante nada y que Murphy era un sádico pero esto...esto era demasiado.

-Mi madre y Kane...están buscando a Murphy y a Jaha, quienes se marcharon a buscar la ciudad de la luz-susurró Clarke.

-¿Jaha? ¿El hombre que casi acaba conmigo antes de conocernos?-preguntó Lexa.

-Si...es...Lexa...

Lexa se agarró el pecho con fuerza cuando un nuevo sentimiento de furia se adueño de ella y Clarke la tomó entre sus brazos, besando su cabeza como si no fuera más que una niña perdida.

-¿Lexa? ¿Ai niron, estas bien?-preguntó Clarke preocupada.

-Clarke...voy a matarlo...-susurró Lexa respirando pesadamente-. Voy a matarlo...

Y después, se desmayó con la imagen de los azules ojos de Clarke en su mente y sus gritos en su oído.

–

Murphy no podía dejar de mirar el video de Jake y las repercusiones de lo que había contado se clavaron en su alma con fuerza como si fuerza un ancla, clavandolo en el suelo.

Jake Griffin había intentando salvarlos pero lo habían matado por decisión de Jaha y el maldito consejo solo porque había más razones que las que sabían.

 _ **El consejo sabe sobre la Tierra. Quieren mandarnos allí de manera fortuita para tomar el control...debemos detenerlos...**_

Jake Griffin les había dado todas las pistas allí. El consejo sabía de la Tierra, sabía que había terrícolas y que podían aprender muchas cosas de ellos así como ellos podían enseñarles o eso era lo que Jake quería hacer.

Pero no el consejo, ellos querían el poder de la Tierra.

 _ **No se cuanto tiempo tenemos, ni quien esta de mi parte pero voy a intentar hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo...**_

El video se cortó de manera repentina y Murphy gruñó. Él quería saber todo de ese plan y a la vez, quería olvidarse de todo porque su objetivo era sobrevivir no intentar ayudar a unas bestias que no conocía.

Se movió lentamente intentando controlar el dolor de sus heridas cuando, de repente, encontró una mirada oscura que lo hizo detener en miedo y curiosidad al no ver nada más que la sombra de lo que lo estaba observando.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Murphy.

-¿Quien eres tú?-preguntó la sombra.

-He preguntado primero-gruño Murphy.

Estiró su mano para agarrar su arma cuando, de repente, un golpe de aire le quito la pistola de las manos y lo lanzó contra una pared haciendo sus ya dolorido cuerpo temblar antes de que la sombra, pequeña y dura, apareciera delante de él como una persona.

-¿Quien eres?-gruñó Murphy.

-Ai laik Aden Kom Trikru-susurró el chico-. Y tú estas en mi territorio.

Murphy abrió los ojos y casi se echó a temblar. No sería lo bastante fuerte para luchar ni siquiera contra él y el chico parecía dispuesto a matarlo.

Nada podría salvarlo de esto...nada...

-Duerme, hombre del cielo.

Y después, Murphy solo vio oscuridad.

–

Lincoln sabía que llevaban demasiado tiempo de paz como para que no pasara nada. Sabía que pronto empezarían los problemas y que tendrían que luchar de nuevo como los guerreros que eran.

Aquella atrocidad que se había llevado a los habitantes de varias villas tenía que ser eliminada y eso incluso él lo sabía porque aunque adoraba la paz y la fuerza que tenían ahora, este mundo no tenía piedad.

Este mundo clamaba sangre y lucha y ellos solo eran peones o al menos, era lo que Lincoln sabía y pensaba sobre su vida en la Tierra.

Lo que sabía ni pretendía saber era que su líder tenía claras posibilidades de caer antes de incluso empezar cualquier batalla.

-¡Ayúda!

La voz de Clarke resonó en sus oídos antes de que este mirara a Octavia, no lejos de él y los dos se lanzaran a la carrera hasta encontrar a Clarke en el suelo con una Lexa de nuevo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Lincoln.

-Maldita sea...-susurró Octavia a su lado.

Los dos rodearon a Clarke y Lexa. Octavia protegiendo sus puntos débiles y él mirando a las dos mujeres, una sin sentido y la otra perdiendo el alma lentamente.

-Lexa despierta...Lexa-gruño Clarke en el oído de su mujer-. Te juro que si me dejas ahora te odiaré toda la vida...

-Cla...rke...

Lincoln miró con fascinación como Lexa despertó débilmente entre los brazos de Clarke y como la rubia sonrió antes de besar la mejilla, los labios y la frente de la morena. Luego Clarke miró a Lincoln y él se encontró casi avergonzado por haber estado mirando aquella escena tan intima.

-Tenemos que llevarla con mi madre-dijo Clarke.

-Clarke...Jaha...-susurró Lexa.

-Nos haremos cargo de él pero antes tenemos que curarte, Comandante-susurró Clarke mirando sus ojos-. Dejame curarte, Lexa. Confía en mi.

-Otaim...-murmuró Lexa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Clarke sonrió y beso los labios de su mujer antes de indicar a Lincoln que la ayudara a llevar a Lexa con su madre para poder empezar con el tratamiento para intentar salvarla.

Porque ALIE ya les había quitado muchas cosas y no iban a dejar que también les quitara a Lexa.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Capitulo algo más corto a conciencia dado que quiero explicar los villanos sin cortes en el próximo capitulo.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 _Los que aprenden del pasado y los que temen el futuro..._

Abby Griffin no recordaba tener un momento más tenso que este desde hacía mucho tiempo pero en el momento en que había visto a Lexa en brazos de Lincoln, con Octavia y Clarke detrás de ellos sabía que ya no podía retrasar su actuación por más tiempo.

Lexa era demasiado testaruda como para quedarse de brazos cruzados y Abby, a pesar de si misma, había caído en la trampa de confiar en que la Comandante tendría cuidado.

Suspiró cruzando una mirada con Kane que rápidamente corrió a ayudar a Lincoln mientras Abby se preguntaba porque simplemente no había dejado a Lexa fuera de combate para tratarla y terminar con su problema, para bien o para mal.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que si lo hubiera hecho y Lexa hubiera muerto, no se lo habría perdonado porque, a pesar de que Abby todavía estaba haciéndose a la idea, Lexa era una parte importante del corazón de Clarke y se odiaría a si misma si era la causa de otro dolor profundo para su hija.

-¡Mama!-gritó Clarke.

Abby salió de su estupor y cogió un bisturí antes de correr hacia la camilla donde habían dejado a Lexa. Kane, Lincoln y Octavia se mantenían cerca de ellas pero con una considerable distancia y Clarke tenía sus labios rozando los oídos de Lexa, susurrando palabras que Abby no podía entender.

La cara de completa angustia y miedo que tenía Clarke fue suficiente para hacer que Abby tomara todas sus decisiones con respecto a Lexa.

-Octavia, llama a Raven, dile que la quiero aquí ahora mismo-gruño Abby-. Lincoln tráeme gasas, el alcohol más potente que encuentres y dile a uno de los guardas que te de...que te de una de las porras eléctricas que tenemos.

Los dos asintieron antes de marcharse y Abby miró a Clarke, quien ni siquiera se había movido del lado de su mujer y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su frente contra la mejilla de Lexa.

-Kane...-susurró Abby.

Kane suspiró antes de acercarse a Clarke y apartarla de Lexa lentamente, asegurándose de que la joven entendiera que necesitaba echarse a un lado para ayudar a la mujer amaba antes de que fuera tarde.

En cuanto tuvo espacio, Abby se puso a trabajar sobre Lexa, quien apenas tenía los ojos abiertos y que, a pesar de eso, la miraba como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma.

-Te vas a poner bien, Lexa-susurró Abby.

Lexa cerró los ojos y suspiró al tiempo que un líquido metálico salía de su boca como si fuera sangre. Abby gruño, Clarke gritó y Kane miró al escena con miedo en sus ojos porque eso solo podía significar una cosa.

ALIE estaba reproduciéndose en el cuerpo de Lexa.

-Maldita sea...-dijo Abby.

Quería llorar pero en lugar de eso se concentró en Lexa, en que tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar así que se apresuró en limpiar el líquido de los labios de la Comandante y le hizo un corte justo en el pecho, a la altura del corazón, no muy profundo pero lo suficiente para la radiación.

Quería haber hecho pruebas, asegurarse, pero no tenía tiempo...tenía que hacer algo ahora.

Entonces Raven apareció con Octavia y Lincoln tras ella, también venía Monty y Abby no pudo estar más agradecida por ello.

-Abby...¿esta lista?-preguntó Monty.

-No lo se-gruño Abby-. Pero si no lo hacemos ahora, morirá.

Raven echó una mirada sobre Clarke quien era abrazada por Kane. Su líder estaba destrozada, de rodillas en el suelo, completamente destruida por lo que estaba pasando con su mujer.

Si Lexa moría, Clarke no iba a sobrevivir.

-Aparta...-dijo Raven.

Había pasado esto con Finn y sabía como podía doler por eso se negaba a permitir que otra persona pasara por lo mismo. Se negaba a dejar que Clarke pasara por esto de nuevo.

-Raven...-comenzó Monty.

-Aparta, Monty. Podemos hacerlo-dijo Raven estirándose para coger lo que necesitaba para la radiación.

-Si no la aguanta...

Lexa comenzó a convulsionar y Raven tembló con las placas en sus manos antes de mirar a Clarke, quien tenía sus hermosos ojos azules cargados de lágrimas. La decisión estaba allí, era de ella y la mirada de Clarke le dio a Raven toda la validez que necesitaba. Tenían que hacer esto.

Antes de pensar que pasaba, Raven suspiró y apartó de Abby de un golpe, clavando las placas en Lexa quien abrió los ojos y gritó como si la estuvieran abriendo en pedazos al tiempo que su cuerpo se elevaba por la presión.

La radiación era dura. Raven había conseguido programar e inundar las placas de energía radioactiva gracias a la misma tierra que ya contenía partículas de radiación, después había conseguido calibrar la presión aunque sin hacer las pruebas necesarias, le era imposible saber cuanta energía necesitaba Lexa para eliminar ALIE.

Tenía que basarse en su instinto y eso era lo que Raven había hecho.

El cuerpo de Lexa tembló con fuerza varias veces antes de quedar desplomado sobre la camilla y Raven suspiró, asustada e impaciente por los resultados porque bien podría haber matado a la Comandante.

-¿Lexa?

-Raven, mira...-susurró Monty.

Raven abrió los ojos cuando vio un dedo de Lexa moverse y luego a la Comandante abrir los ojos y saltar de la cama solo para ver como escupía una fuerte cantidad de líquido plateado antes de volver a desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Octavia!-gritó Raven.

Octavia gruño antes de lanzar su espada al líquido mientras Bellamy, quien había aparecido durante todo el revuelo, disparaba al líquido hasta quedarse sin balas en su arma. El líquido desapareció quedando en polvo y terminando por fin con ALIE pero el alivio fue por poco tiempo.

-¡Lexa!

El grito de Clarke devolvió a todos a la realidad mientras Abby se apresuraba a abalanzarse sobre la Comandante, su corazón no latía y Abby comenzaba a temer que quizá había sido demasiado.

Quizá Lexa no había podido soportar el dolor.

-Lexa...-sollozó Clarke-...Lexa, por favor...

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras Abby derramaba una sola lágrima al ver el dolor de su hija y el de ella misma porque aunque no había querido verlo, Lexa era parte de su familia y había aprendido a respetarla y a quererla como compañera de Clarke.

Y ahora...

-Ai hod yu in, Clarke...

Abby puso una mano en el pecho de Lexa y sintió su latido un segundo antes de mirar como los ojos de la Comandante se abrían y Clarke pasaba del llanto a la risa mientras besaba la mejilla de Lexa y dejaba que la alegría los inundara a todos.

-Idiota...-susurró Clarke.

-No es...para tanto...-susurró Lexa.

-Te amo, Lexa-murmuró Clarke.

Abby sonrió y toda la sala pareció tranquilizarse mientras Clarke bajaba sus labios a los de Lexa y temblaba de tranquilidad al sentir la respuesta inmediata de Lexa sobre ella, tan suave y poderosa a la vez.

-Vale, parejita...tened piedad de los pobres.-dijo Raven desde la esquina.

La pareja se separó lentamente pero Clarke no se apartó de Lexa mientras miraba a Raven con unos ojos que no expresaban nada más que gratitud y cariño.

-Gracias...Raven...-susurró Lexa.

-Ah...la Comandante me debe una-sonrió Raven.

-No te lo creas tanto-rió Octavia a su lado.

Raven simplemente sonrió mientras Lexa intentaba levantarse pero un suave toque de Clarke en su hombro la hizo relajarse mientras la Comandante respiraba dentro del abrazo de su mujer.

-Necesitas descansar...-susurró Clarke.

-Sigo siendo líder...-comenzó Lexa.

-Si, pero no vas a moverte hasta estar en condiciones.

Lexa miró sobre Abby quien parecía estar preparada para encadenarla a la cama si intentaba moverse antes de que la mujer se acercara a ella y colocara una mano sobre su hombro.

-Abby...

-Descansa solo un par de días, Lexa-dijo Abby seriamente-. Es una orden de tu doctora y una petición de la madre de la mujer que amas.

Lexa miró a Abby unos minutos y luego a Clarke, quien besó su frente con adoración y forzó a Lexa a replantearse su empeño en ponerse en pie.

-Esta bien...-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Pero quiero hablar con Indra y Lincoln y quiero ver a Echo también...

-Lexa...-comenzó Clarke.

-Solo hablar...y dar ordenes, claro-dijo Lexa.

Clarke suspiró y sonrió antes de asentir mientras el resto de la sala retomaba sus labores, abandonando la habitación para dejar a las dos mujeres solas con Abby, quien estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas.

-¿ALIE esta fuera?-preguntó Lexa jugando con las manos de Clarke.

-Eso parece...-dijo Abby-. De todas formas, me gustaría hacerte un par de pruebas en estas semanas para asegurarme.

-Esta bien...-murmuró Lexa sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de ella.

Clarke sonrió y, con la ayuda de Abby, llevó a Lexa hacia una cama donde pudo acomodarse detrás de la guerrera, recogiéndola entre sus brazos antes de besar su cabeza y cerrar los ojos para darse un momento de paz.

La vista de las dos así era algo que Abby no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

-Debo volver a mi trabajo-susurró Abby.

-Gracias, madre...-dijo Clarke sin abrir los ojos o apartar los labios de la cabeza de Lexa.

Abby sonrió, terminó de meter las cosas en su mochila y acarició la cara de Clarke con cariño.

-De nada, cariño-susurró Abby.

Clarke sonrió y Abby se marchó con la sensación de haber hecho por fin algo bien desde que pisara la Tierra ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Al fin parecía que iban a tener un poco de paz y, la verdad, era que Abby no podía pedir nada más.

–

Aden apenas podía con el peso de Murphy pero estaba decidido a llevarlo con Lexa por muchas razones, entre las que estaban las enseñanzas de su maestra pero sobretodo por una en especial.

Lo que había visto y que Aden también había aprendido en las sombra de aquel lugar.

Aden no había pretendido estar allí, pero sus intentos por cazar lo habían hecho caer en aquel lugar y había sido incapaz de dejar a aquel hombre allí mal herido, después de todo, parte de su entrenamiento era ser compasivo con su gente y este tipo parecía tener características de la gente del cielo.

Lexa tenía como pareja a la líder del cielo, con lo cuál, este hombre debería ser parte de su gente.

-Trampa...-susurró Murphy.

-Tranquilo...-murmuró Aden.

Necesitaba llegar a Polis lo antes posible, este hombre necesitaba un médico y él, necesitaba hablar con Lexa lo antes posible.

Algo había pasado con la gente del cielo y con su nave del espacio y era algo que, al parecer, ellos no habían anticipado y que les había hecho caer a la Tierra.

-Hijo de...-murmuró Murphy.

Aden miró sobre su hombro y movió al joven sobre su espalda para acomodarlo mientras echaba a correr hacia la torre donde estaba su Heda y su Wanheda con la esperanza de dar algo de luz a este asunto.

Con la esperanza de evitar la sensación de peligro que había asaltado todos sus sentidos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

 _Los planes más perversos son los mejores ideados..._

Michael Pike sabía de ante mano lo que iba a encontrar en aquella Tierra, siempre lo había sabido y, la verdad, su única intención era limpiar este mundo de seres tan despreciables como los terrícolas.

Ellos y las radiaciones habían hecho a este precioso paraíso retroceder siglos por su incompetencia.

Pike no era estúpido, tras la caída del arca y su descubrimiento en la Tierra, tanto él como el consejo estaban altamente obsesionados con encontrar una manera de clamar estas tierras como suyas y eliminar a todos los que se pusieran por delante.

En el caso de Pike, era simplemente deseo de poder y la inmunidad de ser un héroe entre los suyos, en el caso de consejo, el deseo de tomar todo lo que esta Tierra podía ofrecer y que no podían tener en la Estación XV porque allí era todo artificial y sin vida.

Mientras que aquí...

Pike respiró profundamente el aire cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Jake Griffin, aquel idiota que había intentado por pasiva y por activa salvar a su familia y a la gente de algo que ellos mismo habían provocado.

El consejo necesitaba a conejillos de indias y el Arca esta allí, a su disposición, aunque no habían previsto que fuera Jake quien encontrara la fisura o que Abby lo entregara de aquella manera.

Por suerte, Jaha se había movido a su favor sin saberlo y Abby Griffin había hecho lo más conveniente y sorprendente para ellos.

Abby Griffin, un peón en la escala de poder...Pike estaba seguro de que tendría que dominarla muy bien para conseguir a su hija, Wanheda, una joven que Pike solo había visto un par de veces pero que aquí en la Tierra se había hecho indestructible por lo que había escuchado y visto.

Algo que no le importaba, pues a su parecer, solo necesitaba matar a una persona...Lexa Kom Trikru.

Ella era la líder de todas aquellas bestias y quien tenía a Wanheda más cerca, por lo que para poder tenerla en su poder, debía quitar todos sus posibles competidores y estaba seguro de que Lexa no se apartaría sin más.

Tendría que hacerlo él y lo haría de una manera que dejaría claro quien era mejor de los dos.

-¿Pike?-preguntó Jaha.

Pike se giró poniendo su mejor sonrisa antes de que Jaha se acercara a él con un comunicador y una señal, leve pero todavía latente reflejada en la pantalla.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Pike.

-La señal de Abby Griffin-dijo Jaha señalando su chaqueta-. El pin que nos hace lideres lleva un localizador y...

-Eres un genio-dijo Pike cogiendo la señal-. ¡Claro! ¡Como no lo pensé antes!

Jaha sonrió y Pike se echó a reir, ahora tenía manera de encontrarlos y por fin de entrar en contacto con la famosa Wanheda.

-Pronto estaremos en casa-dijo Jaha con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Si...-dijo Pike-. Muy pronto.

 _Tan pronto como elimine a la Comandante y a su gente y este mundo sea nuestro._

–

Las ordenes de Abby había sido claras, reposo. Las de Clarke había sido basadas en amenazas tiernas y recompensas dignas de recoger que Lexa quería más que nada en el mundo pero aún así y a pesar de que bien podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, cuando uno de sus guardias llegó para avisarle de la vuelta de Aden y que no venía solo, Lexa había aprovechado la salida de Clarke con su madre, Indra, Lincoln y su gente al mercado para tomar de nuevo su puesto.

Y, interiormente, agradecía haberlo hecho aunque Titus se empeñara en no dejarla tranquila.

-Heda, deberías descansar.

-Es Aden, Titus, no puede ser nada muy serio-dijo Lexa mirando a su consejero-. Además...no viene solo y sabes que Aden no trae a nadie a mi si no es importante.

Titus no podía rebatirle eso porque era verdad. Aden, como todos los chicos de Lexa estaba entrenado para ser respetuoso, compasivo y dedicado por lo que si había traído a alguien de fuera, tenía que ser importante.

Lexa camino por el pasillo hasta la sala donde las puertas se abrieron solo para encontrar a Aden, arrodilla al lado de un hombre que no tenía para nada buen aspecto.

-¿Aden?-preguntó Lexa.

-Heda...tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Aden mirando al hombre a su lado.

Lexa se acercó a él y se arrodillo al lado del hombre para tomarle el pulso antes de mirar a Aden, quien la observaba entre curioso y asustado.

-¿Sabes quién es?-preguntó Lexa.

-No, pero estaba en el búnker prohibido, Heda-susurró Aden.

Lexa levantó una ceja en sorpresa antes de mirar al joven de nuevo y observar que su ropa no era como la de ellos, no...más bien la suya era como la de Clarke.

 _¿Gente del cielo?_

-Titus, llama a los curanderos y que lo lleven a una habitación, necesita cuidados-dijo Lexa.

-Pero...Heda...

-Es del cielo, Titus. Necesita cuidados y, por el momento, es lo que tendrá-dijo Lexa en tono firme.

Titus asintió y se marchó en busca de los curanderos mientras Lexa miraba a Aden y le dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa que el joven contesto con una propia.

-Ve a descansar, Aden, este hombre esta en buenas manos-prometió Lexa.

-Bien...mochof, Heda-dijo Aden.

Lexa asintió y lo vio marcharse antes de volver a ver al hombre que tenía a su lado en el suelo y suspirar, pensando en quien podría ser y que podría estar haciendo en el bunker prohibido.

Y, lo más importante, que nuevos peligros podía traerles en su nueva vida.

–

Cuando Clarke volvió a la torre tras un exhaustivo día de compras se dio cuenta rápidamente de que algunas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia.

Lexa no estaba en su cuarto reposando, Titus no estaba haciendo las labores de Heda mientras Lexa se recuperaba y los sangre oscura no estaban entrenando.

-¿Donde esta Heda?-preguntó Clarke mirando a uno de los guardias del cuarto de Lexa como si pudiera hacerlo pedazos.

-Wanheda...-comenzó el guardia.

-Habla.

La voz de Clarke sonaba más como un gruñido que como una ley y el guardia saltó hacia atrás por miedo cuando Clarke dio un paso al frente pero pronto sus caras cambiaron cuando escucharon la voz de Lexa tras la puerta que daba al trono.

-Y así fue como la gente del cielo nos libró de la montaña, demostrando ser mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los otros doce clanes que forman la coalición.

-¿Y por eso tenemos que protegerlos?-preguntó uno de los chicos.

-No, debemos hacerlo porque son nuestra gente-dijo Lexa.

El tono que usaba Lexa era tan tranquilo y respetuoso que Clarke sonrió, caminando hasta la puerta y abriendola lentamente, observando a los sangre oscura sentados en el suelo, alrededor de Lexa y a Lexa en el centro, sin un ápice de la dura guerrera a la que todos estan acostumbrados.

-Te dije que reposaras-dijo Clarke con cierto tono de reproche.

-Clarke...mis disculpas, ai niron-se disculpó Lexa levantándose del suelo-. Han pasado cosas y aproveche este momento de calma para tener una charla con mis sangre oscura.

Clarke miró alrededor de ellos donde los sangre oscura la miraban ahora con cierta admiración que de alguna forma la avergonzaba pero que no evito que sonriera antes de tomar la mano de Lexa y la guerrera mirara a sus chicos con afecto.

-Volved al trabajo-dijo Lexa.

Los sangre oscura se marcharon rápidamente dejando a las dos líderes a solas y fue cuando Clarke sintió que Lexa estaba más tensa que de costumbre y todavía bastante agotada tras su último y definitivo encuentro con ALIE.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke colocando las manos en sus mejillas.

-Tengo...tengo algo que contarte, algo que pasó mientras estabas fuera-dijo Lexa colocando sus manos en los brazos de Clarke.

-¿Que te preocupa?-murmuró Clarke paseando su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de la guerrera.

Lexa suspiró, no quería que Clarke se molestara por tomarse libertados con su gente pero realmente ese muchacho, fuera quien fuera necesitaba ayuda y Lexa era la única disponible para ayudarlo.

-Aden trajo a alguien de vuelta a la Torre, alguien que llevaba unas ropas parecidas a las de tu gente-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Estaba herido, grave, pero mis curanderos se han hecho cargo de él y ahora reposa en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Alguien de mi gente?-preguntó Clarke confundida-. Pero Lexa...mi gente esta aquí, solo faltan...

 _Murphy y Jaha..._

Las dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al mismo tiempo pero Lexa se forzó a mantenerse tranquila mientras miraba a Clarke, quien no podía más que mirar sorprendida a su mujer ante las nuevas noticias.

Podían tener aquí a uno de los posibles perpetradores de la masacre.

-Clarke...

-Tenemos que asegurarnos de quien es, Lexa-susurró Clarke pegando su frente a la de la guerrera-. Una vez lo sepamos, veremos que hacer.

-Esta bien-prometió Lexa-. Pero si es uno de ellos y fueron responsables de aquella masacre...

Clarke cerró los ojos y asintió. No habría manera de salvarlos y Clarke no estaba segura de querer hacerlo, no después de ver lo que habían hecho y como habían roto a Lexa hasta dejarla sin defensas.

No, si Lexa pedía sus sangre, Clarke se la daría.

 _Jus drein jus draun..._

-Te llevaré con él, ai niron-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke asintió y sintió la mano de Lexa apretando la suya porque, a pesar de todo, Murphy y Jaha eran su gente y si ellos eran parte de esta masacre, ella les daría el mismo castigo que un día tuvo Finn.

Porque ahora los terrícolas también eran su gente y, Lexa había tenido razón. Polis había cambiado su forma de verlos.

Completamente.

–

Raven había oído lo de la masacre, también había escuchado lo de las armas y estaba completamente decidida a averiguar que estaba pasando y porque de repente estaban apareciendo terrícolas asesinados.

No tenía sentido, todos habían cambiado demasiado para entender que otra guerra no era la opción correcta o necesaria.

-¿Raven? ¿Que haces?-preguntó Monty.

-Iba a hablar con Abby. Saber si los cuerpos de la villa están aquí-dijo Raven seriamente-. Las balas podrían ayudarme a determinar que tipo de armas usaban.

-Pues usarían las de la montaña porque...-comenzó Monty.

-No creo. Bellamy y sus chicos vigilan ese lugar como si fuera algo sagrado-dijo Raven-. Y el resto de armas estan aquí, en Polis.

-Pero no hay más de nosotros-dijo Monty.

Raven suspiró. Monty tenía razón pero aún así, tenía que haber una explicación más allá porque la otra opción era que uno de ellos los había traicionado a ellos y a los terrícolas y Raven no pensaba estar lista para pasar por otro juicio terrícola pronto.

No tras Finn. Nunca tras lo que pasó con él.

-Aún así, Monty, creo que será bueno ver que por lo menos intentamos ayudar-dijo Raven.

-Puede ser...¿quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Monty.

-Si...vamos.

Los dos se marcharon en busca de Abby, con más preguntas que respuestas y con la impresión de que aquellas masacres tenían mucho más que decir de lo que ya sabían.

Allí había algo más e iban hacer de su misión descubrir exactamente que.

–

Murphy despertó mucho más relajado de lo que solía hacerlo de manera normal y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió exactamente porque.

Estaba en una cama, limpia y bien instalada, además, tenían nuevos vendajes y sus heridas parecían estar más curadas y preparadas eso sin descontar la extraña tranquilidad que le daba la mirada de Clarke cuando chocó con sus ojos azules.

-Vaya...

-Murphy-gruño Clarke.

Su tono de voz era mucho más grave y poderoso lo que hizo a Murphy levantar una ceja antes de poder ver la mujer que estaba al lado de Clarke. Una bestia enjaulada a su parecer. Ojos verdes, mirada cortante y una postura que le dejaba claro que si se movía lo mataría más rápido de lo que podría moverse.

-No esperaba volver a verte, Clarke-murmuró Murphy.

-Yo tampoco, la verdad, pensé que estas tierras os habrían matado-dijo Clarke.

-Lo hicieron-murmuró Murphy-. Lo hicieron...

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó la mujer al lado de Clarke sin el más mínimo decoro.

-Jaha y yo seguimos vivos, el resto...muertos-murmuró Murphy.

Clarke miró a la mujer y Murphy pudo ver algo entre ellas pero, de repente, la mujer se adelantó a Murphy como si fuera una pantera y sacó su daga, apuntando a su cuello con ella como si Murphy no fuera más que un muñeco.

-Voy a preguntarlo una sola vez y que Heda te proteja si me mientes o usas a Clarke para esconder la verdad, porque ella y la lealtad de tu gente es lo único que evita que estes muerto ahora-gruño la mujer con determinación-. ¿Mataste tu a mi gente, Murphy de la gente del cielo?

Murphy abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego miró a Clarke quien pareció leerle su mente y puso una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer, evitando que se acercara más a él con la daga.

-¿Quien eres tú?-preguntó Murphy entonces.

-Ella es Lexa Kom Trikru, Murphy-murmuró Clarke con orgullo-. La Comandante Trikru. La Heda de los doce clanes y mi mujer.

Murphy abrió la boca en sorpresa pero luego la cerró, echándose a reír y provocando que sus heridas rabiaran por su cuerpo antes de Lexa mirara a Clarke, como si no entendiera de que se estaba riendo.

-No tiene gracia, Murphy, te enfrentas a muerte y se que eres capaz de hacer eso y mucho más-dijo Clarke seriamente.

Murphy dejó de reir, miró a Clarke y luego a Lexa y entonces suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que hacer, como hacerlo y con quien hacerlo.

-No fui yo, Clarke, Heda-dijo Murphy mirando a las dos mujeres-. Pero creo saber quien pudo hacerlo, aunque solo se lo mostraré a Heda, si me lo permite.

Clarke apretó su agarré en Lexa antes de que ella asintiera teniendo la sensación de que aquello no iba a ser una buena idea.

Porque nada que tuviera que ver con Murphy podía ser una buena idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

 _Los que descubren la verdad y los que intentan esconderla..._

Clarke no era partidaria de dejar a Lexa sola con Murphy. No se fiaba del todo del muchacho y no quería a Lexa cerca de la gente en la que no estaba segura de confiar pero una mirada de Lexa y la fe que siempre había tenido en ella le hicieron finalmente ceder y mirar a su mujer con un suspiro.

-Ten cuidado con él, Lexa. Es muy astuto-susurró Clarke.

-Lo sé, se ve en su mirada-dijo Lexa seriamente, como si más que intentando intimidar a Murphy estuviera observando sus cualidades, algo que sorprendió el muchacho.

Nunca nadie se fijaba lo suficiente como para ver lo que había de bueno o malo en él. Simplemente miraban lo malo.

-Te mataré si le haces daño-advirtió Clarke sin un ápice de emoción en su voz.

Murphy suspiró y luego Clarke le dio un beso a Lexa en los labios antes de salir de la habitación, dejando por fin a Heda y a Murphy a solas en aquella habitación.

-Habla, hombre del cielo-dijo Lexa cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero presumir de mi habilidad para detectar cosas, Heda pero creo que tu y Clarke estais muy unidas-comentó Murphy.

-Es mi esposa y mi vida-dijo Lexa sin la más mínima vergüenza-. Esconder nuestra unión sería negar el amor que sentimos y eso no va a pasar.

Murphy sonrió, a pesar de todo admiraba a la mujer delante de él. No podía negar a Clarke por más que quisiera pero a la vez, debía tener cuidado al elegir sus palabras porque bien podría matarlo.

Heda Lexa no era una mujer de juegos y en ese sentido, Murphy podía relacionarse con ella.

-Mejor, por que lo que tengo que contarte tiene relación con ella y no es mi deseo hacerle daño, Heda-susurró Murphy.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja.

Un signo de furia a quien quisiera dañar a Clarke y de advertencia hacia él para que no le mintiera.

-Heda...hace meses yo, nuestro líder Jaha y otros chicos salimos en busca de la Ciudad de La Luz-dijo Murphy.

-Lo sé. Abby Griffin y Marcus Kane estaban ideando un plan para buscaros-dijo Lexa.

-¿Ahora?-preguntó Murphy soltando una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Hemos estado lidiando con problemas políticos y con ALIE, un virus en vuestra nave-dijo Lexa acercándose como una presa a su victima hacia Murphy.

-¿ALIE? ¿En serio?-preguntó Murphy antes de relajarse cuando Lexa le ofreció sentarse-. Pensé que era una leyenda.

-No lo era...pero eso será historia para otro tiempo-dijo Lexa seriamente-. ¿Que pasa con Clarke?

Murphy asintió y suspiró, todavía no podía creerse lo que había vivido días atrás, el bunker y lo que había encontrado dentro.

-No Clarke, si no Jake, su padre-dijo Murphy.

-El padre de Clarke esta muerto-dijo Lexa.

-Lo se, pero antes de morir, dejó un mensaje...un mensaje que descubría un plan para forzarnos a caer aquí-dijo Murphy.

Lexa ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Para ella y según lo que sabían, el Arka había tenido un fallo y Abby los había traído a la Tierra para intentar salvarlos.

-Jake decía que estaban planeando venir. Que querían que tomáramos el control de la Tierra, seguramente querían que os matáramos o algo así-dijo Murphy.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Lexa.

-El consejo y Jaha-dijo Murphy que, al ver que Lexa no parecía entender lo que decía, procedió a explicar-. En el espacio, un consejo especial formado por altos mandos es quien toma las decisiones. Abby era la líder de un sector, Jaha era líder de otro sector, Pike era líder de otro y así hasta completar los doce líderes del espacio.

-¿Y ellos decidieron sacrificaros con que fin, exactamente?-preguntó Lexa.

-El fin de tener más poder...-dijo Murphy.

Lexa no quería admitirlo ya que había aprendido a ver el cambio en Abby y Kane pero sabía como habían sido y sabía que entonces, habían sido capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Al fin y al cabo, Abby había entregado a su propio marido para ser ejecutado.

-Necesito pruebas de esto-dijo Lexa.

-Las tengo en el bunker-dijo Murphy-. Escondidas, no quería sacar nada por miedo a que me lo robaran o a destruirlas.

-Entonces iré a verlas-dijo Lexa.

-¿Y Clarke?

Lexa suspiró. No quería mantenerla en la sombra de esto pero no quería hacerle daño o destruir la relación con su madre.

Pero si podía hablar con Kane.

-No le digas nada aún-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Primero hablaremos con Marcus Kane y luego...luego iremos a ver lo que tienes que mostrarme.

Murphy asintió y esperó a que Lexa se diera la vuelta antes de tomar su mano, haciendo que la líder de los terrícolas lo mirara mientras él miraba al suelo, casi avergonzado.

-Gracias...-susurró Murphy.

-¿Gracias?-preguntó Lexa.

-Por confiar en mi-admitió Murphy.

Lexa asintió y Murphy la dejó ir viéndola caminar hasta la puerta, donde Lexa se detuvo para mirarlo una vez más.

-No me falles, Murphy y quizá puedas encontrar tu sitio aquí-susurró Lexa.

Luego desapareció y Murphy respiró, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla mientras miraba hacia el balcón y se preguntaba si eso podía ser así.

Si ese podía ser su sitio.

–

Clarke no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación esperando por Lexa o Murphy o alguien que le ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

No le gustaba esto. Murphy solo traía problemas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Clarke casi salió corriendo para recibir a la persona del otro lado, esperando ver a Lexa y encontrando a Aden en su lugar, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como miró su cara.

-¿Hay algún problema, Clarke?-preguntó Aden.

-No...Aden, pasa-dijo Clarke-. Solo pensaba que eras Lexa.

-¿Lexa? No, ella estaba hablando con uno de tus chicos-dijo Aden.

Clarke bufó y negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que Aden nunca iba a entender lo que quería decir. Murphy no era su gente, no después de todo lo que había hecho y aún así, no sabía muy bien donde estar con él.

¿Era aliado o enemigo?

-Tranquila, él no le hará daño-dijo Aden.

-¿Como lo sabes?-preguntó Clarke.

-Porque veo soledad en él, no furia-dijo Aden-. Todo su comportamiento es miedo y el resto no es más que humo.

Clarke se detuvo unos segundos a pensarlo antes de darle a Aden la razón. Murphy podía no ser su amigo pero reconocía la pena que se escondía dentro de él, la soledad y la pena de estar solo.

Murphy siempre había estado solo y Lexa podía reflejarse en eso, de ahí que confiara en él.

-Tienes razón-dijo Clarke dejando escapar el aire.

-Todo estará bien, Clarke. Tú y Heda sois invencibles-dijo Aden.

Si solo Clarke pudiera creerlo también.

–

Kane miró de Lexa a Murphy con una mezcla de pena, remordimiento y vergüenza que le dijeron más a Lexa que cualquier declaración formal.

-El tiempo...-comenzó Kane sin atreverse a mirar a Lexa a la cara.

-Os ha cambiado, lo sé, Kane y lo entiendo. Hay cosas en mi pasado de lo que yo tampoco me siento orgullosa-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Lo único que me preocupa de todo esto es saber más de esos líderes que tenéis y de lo que pueda afectar a Clarke.

Kane asintió, podía ver la preocupación en Lexa por su mujer y no pudo más que admirarla por ello. Era una mujer que había cambiado todo por amor y que mantenía sus convicciones y su lealtad como voto principal hacia Clarke.

-Nuestros líderes no pueden llegar aquí, Lexa, es...-dijo Kane, repentinamente preocupado.

-¿No pueden llegar aquí?-preguntó Murphy-. Tú y Abby llegasteis bien.

-Nosotros teníamos a Raven-dijo Kane.

-Se que no hay nadie como Raven-dijo Lexa lentamente, midiendo cada palabra-. Pero...¿no hay nadie con su misma disposición?

Kane miró al suelo...claro que había más como Raven, no eran Raven pero eran suficiente para saber como bajar a la Tierra. Estaba Gina...estaba Hannah, gente capaz de hacer cosas increíbles en su propio terreno.

-Las hay...-dijo Kane.

-Entonces tenemos que estar listos-dijo Lexa-. Hablaré con Clarke, tu hazlo con Abby. Si son tan testarudos como el resto de vosotros, esto puede llevar tiempo.

-Entiendo, Lexa-dijo Kane antes de soneir-. Todo saldrá bien.

Lexa asintió aunque parte de ella tenía la sensación de que aquello era hablar demasiado pronto.

–

Lexa abrió la puerta de su cuarto, acompañada de Murphy solo para encontrar a Clarke hablando con sus _natblida,_ riendo con ellos y escuchando historias a las que Lexa no quería darles mucha importancia.

-...entonces salió de la nada y se lanzó contra la bestia del clan de fuego-dijo una de sus pequeñas guerreras-. Fue increible, aquel animal todavía tiraba fuego pero _Heda_ lo detuvo y me miró antes de sonreír.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó Clarke.

-Si. La bestia le quemó el brazo pero _Heda_ consiguió golpearlo y matarlo y me salvó a mi y a mis padres-dijo la chica.

-Y luego tu padre me pateó el trasero cuando descubrí que eras una _natblida_ y tenías que venir conmigo-dijo Lexa con una sonrisa.

Clarke levantó la mirada y sonrió antes de levantarse del suelo para acercarse a su esposa y rodear su cintura con sus manos. Luego miró a los _natblida_ y rió cuando ellos comenzaron a hacer gestos de besos y carantoñas.

-Chicos...-murmuró Lexa.

-Déjalos-susurró Clarke mordisqueando su oreja-. ¿Estas bien?

Podía sentir la tensión de Lexa más palpable que nunca pero Lexa solo asintió y sonrió antes de dejar que los _natblida_ se marchara para quedarse a solas con Clarke y con Murphy, que miraba desde una esquina.

-¿Murphy?-preguntó Clarke notando la tensión de los chicos-. ¿Pasa algo?

-Verás...-comenzó Murphy.

-Clarke, creemos que más de tu gente...tus líderes, pueden bajar a la Tierra dentro de poco-dijo Lexa compartiendo una mirada con Murphy.

Murphy suspiró y luego asintió. Entendía que Lexa quisiera proteger a Clarke del dolor de ver a su padre de nuevo y más cuando su madre había hecho más daño del que originalmente habían pensado pero aún así, sentía que debía decirselo.

-¿Que líderes? Mi madre y Kane ya están aquí...hasta Jaha...-dijo Clarke.

-Los otros, Clarke...Pike y los demás-dijo Murphy.

Clarke se quedó un segundo pensando antes de recordar de quien hablaban y sonreír, haciendo que el corazón de Lexa saltara en su pecho ante la felicidad de su esposa.

-¿¡De verdad!?-gritó Clarke abrazando a Lexa-. Son geniales, Lexa. Verás al Profesor Pike y a los demás...seguro que podremos aceptarlos y vivir en paz.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

-Verás como si. Algunos puedes ser difíciles pero no más que Bellamy o Murphy, aquí presente...incluso convenciste a Jasper y Raven así que ellos no serán un problema-prometió Clarke agarrando las manos de su esposa.

Si lo que Murphy contaba era cierto, Lexa lo dudaba pero no se encontraba con corazón para decírselo ahora a Clarke y romper todas sus ilusiones.

-Seguro...-dijo Lexa antes de acariciar la mejilla de Clarke-. _Ai niron_ , debo ir con Murphy a comprobar algo y debes prometerme que aunque lo que sospechamos es cierto, ni tu ni tu gente iréis a verlos sin nosotros.

-Pero Lexa...es nuestra gente-dijo Clarke confundida.

-Solo dejame acompañarte, Clarke, por favor-susurró Lexa mirando sus ojos azules con toda la honestidad que podía.

Clarke no entendía porque pero no podía negarse cuando Lexa la miraba de esa manera así que simplemente asintió ganandose un beso de la Comandante mientras Murphy miraba a otro lado.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Murphy.

Lexa se separó de Clarke y Clarke miró a Murphy como si pudiera matarlo antes de que Lexa se levantara, indicando a Murphy que se marchaban y deteniéndose en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Ai hod yu in, Klark-_ dijo Lexa como si fuera la única verdad que conocía.

-Yo también te amo, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Lexa sonrió y se marcho con Murphy detrás de ella mientras Clarke se quedaba mirando la puerta con una sonrisa porque no solo tenía la mejor esposa y la gente más dedicada si no que su familia estaba a punto de hacerse más grande.

Nada podía salir mal. Nada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

 _La verdad escondida y la llegada de lo inesperado..._

La llegada al bunker no fue complicada aunque para Lexa era la primera vez ya que era una zona prohibida para muchos hechos desde la caída de Arka a su tierra.

No era seguro, Lexa lo sabía porque había perdido cerca de diez soldados y no entendía como Murphy y Aden todavía seguían con vida tras adentrarse en este lugar.

 _ **Son gente con una gran fuerza de voluntad...**_

-Por aquí, _Heda,_ ya casi estamos.

Lexa siguió a Murphy hasta donde él indicaba y pronto encontraron lo que el chico buscaba. Era un viejo proyector, algo que ella solo había conocido por las historias de su gente, pasadas de generación en generación, cuando el mundo era más que ruinas, muerte y supervivencia.

Cuando el mundo era feliz.

-Lo que hay en estos vídeos son imágenes del padre de Clarke hablando sobre un plan de invasión de mi consejo, _Heda-_ dijo Murphy-. No podemos dejar que eso pase.

Lexa asintió aunque tenía sus propias reservas de porque Murphy quería ayudarlos ahora a pesar de que confiaba en él.

Y eso en ella era raro, Lexa no solía confiar en nadie de primeras. Ni siquiera le pasó con Clarke.

-Escucha atentamente, _Heda_ y conoce al padre de tu chica-dijo Murphy.

Lexa miró a Murphy y luego a la pantalla, observando al famoso Jake Griffin delante de ella. Sonrió al ver su intenso parecido con Clarke y darse cuenta que parte de Clarke era definitivamente suya. Desde su lealtad a su gente, a su enorme corazón, dejando su testarudez y su mal humor en manos de Abby, que, a pesar de todo, se había ganado un buen lugar al lado de Lexa y su gente.

Jake contaba los planes de invasión y su seriedad quizá era lo que más preocupaba a Lexa. Él lo sabía todo, lo tenía todo y fue asesinado, indirectamente, por salvarlos.

 _Es tu culpa..._

La voz de sus propios fantasmas se apretó en Lexa pero ella cerró los ojos en un intento por disuadirlas mientras Murphy miraba entre ella y la imagen, esperando, pacientemente, a que Lexa terminara de ver los videos.

Y cuando lo hizo, esperó su guía, era extraño para Murphy hacer esto pero algo dentro de él le hacía confiar en la mujer que tenía delante. Era como si su interior le dijera que estaba bien seguirla a ella y a sus ordenes.

-Charles Pike no era solo el profesor simpático, _Heda-_ dijo Murphy-. Esa era solo su cara hacia gente como Bellamy Blake o Clarke Griffin, incluso Finn Collins, con otros no era tan bueno, por no decir que no solo es profesor, si no también guardia principal del consejo y, como he dicho antes, líder de una de sus facciones, quizá la más brutal.

Lexa se giro a Murphy entonces entendiendo la sensación extraña. Murphy debía haber pasado cosas con ese tal Pike para hablar así de él y parte de ella se preguntaba si la reciente aparición de este líder y la muerte de su gente no estaban relacionadas.

Si lo estaban, Pike era hombre muerto.

-Coge las cintas como prueba, Murphy-dijo Lexa-. Nos las llevamos, allí tengo otro de estos proyectores y las podremos poner allí para que todos las vean.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Murphy.

Sería duro si, pero conocía suficiente a Clarke, a su madre y a su gente para saber que no podía hacer nada sin pruebas que no dejaran dudas sobre su historia.

Y Jake Griffin era su mejor aliado.

-Cógelas-ordenó Lexa.

Murphy lo hizo y después, los dos abandonaron el bunker de vuelta a casa con la sensación de estar por poner fin a una historia que no podían dejar comenzar.

Pike no podía llegar a ellos porque si lo hacía, nada podría evitar que viejas heridas se hicieran más profundas.

–

Kane estaba algo preocupado, no podía disimularlo y todo se debía a lo que Lexa y Murphy le habían contado. Él sabía cosas de Pike y muchas no eran buenas pero la gente lo consideraba bueno y Kane quería darle la misma oportunidad que le había dado a todos.

Lo había hecho con Jaha también y gracias a eso, Kane ahora sería más precavido, pero tenía que intentar hacer entender a Pike este lado de las cosas, no solo el intereses del consejo o incluso el suyo personal.

-¿Kane? ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Indra lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras veía a la guerrera entrar con Abby Griffin en el cuarto donde él descansaba, había llamado a las dos para hablar de lo que estaba pasando y de como podía afrontar esto como una unidad.

Por lo que menos deseaba en este mundo era romper su fuerte alianza.

-Murphy esta aquí y no trae buenas noticias-dijo Kane una vez las vio sentarse en los dos asientos que había preparado para ellas.

-¿Murphy?-preguntó Abby-. ¿Estas seguro?

-Él mismo vino a verme con Lexa-dijo Kane.

-Entonces no deberíamos correr peligro, _Heda_ vigilará a ese chico-dijo Indra como si no pasara nada.

Pero el problema era que Kane no estaba preocupado por Murphy, no realmente, como Indra decía, Lexa se encargaría de él si intentaba algo contra ellos. Lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las noticias que había traído con él.

-Murphy esta convencido de que nuestro consejo, o por lo menos Charles Pike, vienen de camino, quizá ya esten aquí-dijo Kane lentamente.

-¿Más gente del cielo?-preguntó Indra sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta. Estaba en paz con sus actuales camaradas pero quizá, más de ellos, era peligroso.

-Si.

-Eso no es exactamente malo, Marcus-dijo Abby.

Kane se cruzó de brazos y miró a Abby como si estuviera retándola a repetir lo que acababa de decir. Tanto ella como él conocían a Pike y sus métodos poco ortodoxos, quizá el peor de todos ellos.

-Abby...

-¿Es peligroso?-preguntó Indra viendo la clara tensión entre la doctora y el líder de la gente del cielo.

-Si.

-No.

Indra levantó una ceja intentando entender porque estaban en desacuerdo en este asunto y casi al momento supo que todo esto podía traerles problemas, por eso fue que decidió reunirse con _Heda_ lo más pronto posible para determinar un plan en caso de que las cosas no fueran como hasta ahora habían sido.

-Marcus, nosotros cambiamos tras bajar aquí, quizá Pike también lo haga-dijo Abby.

-Puedo darle una oportunidad, pero nada más-dijo Kane antes de mirar a Indra-. Tengo que hablar con Lexa sobre esto.

Abby asintió e Indra se retiró lentamente con ella tras despedirse de Marcus, podía notar la tensión en Abby, casi como si no estuviera segura de que todo esto fuera una buena idea.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Indra.

-No puedo decir que no me preocupa pero...pero creo firmemente que todo puede estar mejor-dijo Abby.

-Pike...será complicado...-dijo Indra.

-Mucho, pero ten fe, Indra, la gente del cielo no es tan mala como parece-dijo Abby.

Indra asintió casi reconociendo la verdad que Abby decía pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus reservas, una sensación que no podía sacar de su pecho.

La tormenta que podía sentir ya en el aire, golpeándola hasta dejarla sin aliento con la suave advertencia de que ese tal Pike, solo sería su golpe de gracia.

–

Clarke sabía que debía de haberle hecho caso a Lexa, al fin y al cabo, ella conocía todo este terreno mucho mejor pero la rubia había optado por llevarse a Echo y a Bellamy con ella en busca de Pike, preocupada de que su profesor estuviera en peligro o algo peor.

No podía olvidar que al fin y al cabo, este era un lugar plagado de peligros.

-Lexa nos va a matar por esto-murmuró Echo a su lado.

-A Clarke no, pero tu y yo estamos en otra liga, ai niron-susurró Bellamy tomando la mano de su mujer.

Echo dejó escapar un suspiro y Clarke casi sonrió porque sus palabras no eran más que la pura verdad, Lexa jamás la castigaría, por lo menos no de manera peligrosa.

-Clarke, para de pensar, te estas sonrojando-dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa traviesa.

Clarke tosió y continuó caminando sin hacer caso a la risa de sus acompañantes cuando escuchó un ruido, una rama rota que le hizo detenerse, a Bellamy sacar su arma y a Echo su espada en defensa de Clarke.

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!?-gritó Clarke cogiendo su daga para atacar al intruso.

-¿Clarke?

Clarke se paralizó al escuchar la voz de la persona que estaba buscando, el hombre que podía ser un segundo padre para ella y que le enseñó todo lo que sabía de supervivencia en sus clases.

Un amigo. Un aliado.

-¿Profesor Pike?-preguntó Clarke.

Entre las ramas, la sonrisa de Pike se asomó haciendo a Clarke gritar de emoción antes de guardar su arma y lanzarse a sus brazos, seguida de Bellamy, quien esta vez se acerco a otra chica que lo abrazó con fuerza, casi como si fuera suyo y para molestia de Echo que, simplemente los observó con cierta curiosidad.

Y con mucha preocupación porque esto...esto no tenía buena pinta.

–

Lexa volvió a casa con Murphy con tranquilidad, por fin tenía todo lo que necesitaba y ahora solo necesitaba una reunión y aclarar todo esto antes de entrar en acción una vez más.

Quería intentar lidiar con esto sin sangre pero si Pike era letal, ella también podía serlo.

- _Heda..._

La voz de Echo hizo que Lexa mirara a su guerrera con cierta curiosidad al verla parada en la entrada de su hogar, claramente molesta y bastante preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo, Echo?-preguntó Lexa.

- _Heda..._ tenemos un...-comenzó Echo.

-¡Lexa!

La voz de Clarke hizo que Lexa mirara a su mujer con una sonrisa, por lo menos, hasta que la vio acompañada de un hombre de sonrisa amable pero mirada oscura, preocupante y entonces, Lexa supo que delante de ella estaba el hombre que Murphy temía.

 _ **Charles Pike...**_

-Mira, Lexa, es el Profesor Pike...-dijo Clarke con una sonrisa antes de mirar a su profesor-. Profesor Pike, esta es Lexa, mi mujer, la líder de los terrícolas y de los doce clanes de la coalición de la Tierra.

-Encantado, _Heda Leksa..._ -dijo Pike.

Lexa lo miró antes de estrechar la mano que había estirado para ella y rápidamente sintió algo oscuro, malvado, brotando de él. Era casi como cuando ALIE estaba poseyendo su interior.

Era letal y sin un ápice de bondad en él.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Clarke algo confusa por la rigidez de la Comandante.

-Si me permite, Señor Pike, necesito hablar con Clarke a solas un momento-dijo Lexa.

Lexa miró a Clarke y la rubia ladeó la cabeza confundida mientras Pike sonreía y, tras darle una beso en la mejilla a Clarke, volvía con su gente y con Bellamy, Raven, Jasper y lo demás que charlaban animadamente con el grupo.

-Lexa...-comenzó Clarke.

-Vamos a hablar, a solas, ahora-gruño Lexa.

En su voz no había hueco para la duda y Clarke sintió por primera vez la seriedad de una líder como _Heda_ en su contra, haciéndole preguntarse que podía haber hecho mal en aquel momento.

Solo había traído a su gente a un lugar seguro, ¿no era eso lo que un líder debía hacer?

-Has cometido un grave error, Clarke-susurró Murphy.

Clarke agachó la mirada y siguió a Lexa mientras Murphy se quedaba con Echo y los dos se preguntaban que iba a pasar ahora.

Aunque fuera lo que fuera, estaban seguros de que no podía ser nada bueno.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

 _El lobo con piel de cordero y las dificultades de ser una líder capaz._

-Te pedí que me dejaras ir contigo, Clarke.

-No podía dejarlos, Lexa, podían haber corrido peligro...-comenzó Clarke-. ¿Míralos? Tienen hambre y están cansados.

Lexa podía verlo. Algunos de ellos si estaban cansados, exhaustos de un viaje que para nada debía de haber sido fácil pero había un pequeño grupo, el que siempre estaba con Pike, que no parecían nada cansados.

Más bien lo contrario.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Clarke, pero debiste esperarme...-susurró Lexa tomando la mano de su mujer para mirarla a los ojos.

Para ella, mentir a Clarke no era una opción y no quería hacerlo, la amaba demasiado como para no contarle lo que había visto en ese hombre y que, a pesar de su fortaleza, la preocupaba.

-No me gusta Pike, Clarke, hay algo en él que no me cuadra...-susurró Lexa-. También me pasa lo mismo con los demás.

-¿Es solo eso?-susurró Clarke.

 _ **No, Clarke, es mucho más...**_

-Murphy...-comenzó Lexa.

-¡Clarke!

La voz de Raven las alertó y tan pronto como miraron hacia donde Raven estaba, vieron que tanto ella como Octavia, Bellamy y más gente del cielo estaban sentados alrededor de Pike, casi como si estuvieran esperando que el hombre les contara una historia.

-¿Vienes, Clarke?-le preguntó Pike mirando en su dirección.

Clarke sonrió y se soltó de la mano de Lexa antes de correr con sus amigos y sentarse entre Octavia y Raven, ignorando completamente a su mujer, que solo se quedo mirándola con los puños apretados y una sensación extraña en su pecho.

-¿Estas bien, _Heda_?-preguntó Lincoln a su lado.

Lexa suspiró, necesitaba calmar su maltrecho corazón y al mismo tiempo, podía ver que tanto Lincoln como Indra y Echo no parecían muy contentos con esta nueva llegada a su hogar.

Su única esperanza parecía quedar en Murphy y Marcus Kane y Lexa pensaba agarrarse a ella con todo lo que tenía porque no iba a dejar que nada destruyera lo que había creado con tanto esfuerzo.

–

Abby estaba en su zona médica cuando escuchó la llegada de Pike y los demás, podría haber salido a recibirlos pero decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo dado que tenía demasiadas preguntas que sabía que ahora no podrían ser contestadas.

Ella quería creer en Pike pero Marcus no lo hacía, como Jake tampoco lo había hecho tiempo atrás y Abby no podía si no tener sus reservas con aquel hombre de mirada aparentemente tranquila.

-Abigail Griffin, un placer volver a verte.

La voz la dejó helada haciendo que todos sus papeles cayeran al suelo antes de que pudiera girarse para identificar al hombre que estaba delante de ella: Thelonius Jaha.

-Thelonius...-susurró Abby.

-¿Sorprendida?-preguntó Jaha.

Abby no sabía que decir, después de todo, Murphy estaba aquí pero por alguna razón, Abby había pensado que Murphy era mejor superviviente y que Jaha había muerto a manos del destino.

Nunca se imaginó que también estaría aquí.

-¿Como?-preguntó Abby.

-Pike me rescató. Quiere llevarnos a casa-dijo Jaha con una sonrisa.

Abby frunció el entrecejo, ¿a casa? Ellos ya estaban en casa aquí. Había costado mucho tiempo pero finalmente habían podido acostumbrarse a la Tierra y la verdad es que abandonarla ahora era tan improbable como poco apetecible para ella.

-Jaha, eso es imposible-dijo Abby.

-No. Puede hacerlo, solo tiene que arreglar unas cosas aquí-dijo Jaha.

Abby cada vez estaba más confundida, ¿que tenía que arreglar Pike aquí? No debía conocer nada ni a nadie, ¿porque tenía que estar aquí?

 _ **No me gusta esto...**_

-Esta bien, Thelonius...¿porque no vas con los demás?-sugirió Abby con una pequeña sonrisa-. Iré a buscar a Marcus y hablaremos de esto, quizá podamos ayudar.

-Perfecto.

Jaha se fue satisfecho y Abby se quedó mirando hasta que lo vio desaparecer, luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, recogió sus papeles y respiró dándose cuenta de que tanto Indra como Kane tenían razón.

Lo que Pike hubiera venido a hacer aquí, no era nada bueno.

–

Marcus estaba inquieto y por eso se reunió con Lexa nada más verla, necesitaban hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora y trazar un plan.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Abby allí también, esperándolo.

-¿Abby?

-Tenemos problemas, Marcus, unos que nos conciernen a todos-dijo Abby mirando entre él y Lexa.

Al lado de Lexa, Murphy, Lincoln, Echo e Indra miraron con curiosidad a la madre de Clarke caminar lentamente hacia ellos hasta quedar justo delante de ellos, con una expresión asustada y preocupada.

-¿Que pasa, Abby?-preguntó Marcus.

-Jaha esta aquí, vino con Pike y los demás-dijo Abby lentamente-. Dice que Pike quiere llevarnos a casa, de vuelta al espacio.

Marcus levantó una ceja como si el simple hecho fuera imposible y Murphy se echó a reír porque no creía que eso pudiera suceder pero para Lexa, Echo y Lincoln aquello no era agradable, ni para Indra aunque intentara esconderlo.

Eran su gente al fin y al cabo y todo esto sonaba falso y peligroso.

-Eso no puede ser Abby...-susurró Marcus.

-Para eso vienen, dice-dijo Abby pasando una mano por su pelo-. No confío en Thelonius.

-¿Entonces no estas de acuerdo con esto?-preguntó Lexa como si no pudiera creerla.

Abby asintió, podía entender la sorpresa de Lexa y de los demás en no querer marcharse o en la mera idea de pensar que podían hacerlo pero para Abby la Tierra era su hogar, aquí había aprendido a ser mucho más...a hacer mucho más y por primera vez, sentía que podía olvidarse de las reglas por un momento, además, los chicos y sobretodo, Clarke, eran felices aquí, tenían todo aquí...

No lo tendrían de vuelta en el espacio, en caso de que pudieran volver.

-Tenemos que contarles lo que vimos en el bunker, Lexa-dijo Murphy entonces-. Es la única manera.

-Tenemos que mostraselo, tienes razón-dijo Lexa.

-Quizá no sea buena idea, todavía-susurró Echo a un lado.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Murphy.

Echo señaló hacia fuera, donde Pike contaba alguna historia y los chicos reían y escuchaban con atención, como absorbidos por el hombre.

-Parecen...poseídos-susurró Indra.

-Quizá Echo tiene razón-dijo Abby seriamente-. Marcus y yo hablaremos con Pike, veremos que quiere hacer y mientras tanto...actuad normal.

-¿Actuar normal?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja.

-Si, como si no pasara nada-dijo Abby asintiendo para si misma-. Solo hasta que sepamos de que se trata.

-No es buena idea-dijo Murphy-. Cuanto antes les mostremos que son esta gente, mejor.

-Murphy tiene razón-dijo Lexa.

-Lexa, por favor, confía en nosotros-dijo Marcus.

Lexa miró a Abby y a Marcus y luego a Murphy antes de asentir lentamente. No le gustaba seguir su plan pero Abby y Marcus conocían mejor a su gente que ella y seguro debía saber como dominarlos.

-No me gusta pero esta bien-dijo Lexa.

-Gracias-susurró Abby.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Clarke hizo que Lexa se compusiera rápidamente, dejando escapar una sonrisa cuando vio a su mujer entrando en la sala, radiante y feliz seguramente por tener de nuevo a más de su gente a su lado.

Había perdido tanto y ahora había recuperado tanto...

-Clarke...

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Clarke mirando sospechosamente a su madre y a los demás-. Vamos.

-¿Donde?

-Quiero que hables con Pike y los demás, ellos están deseando verte-dijo Clarke tomando la mano de Lexa. Luego, la rubia miró a Murphy y suspiró, levantando una ceja-. Pike también quiere verte a ti, Murphy.

-Que se vaya al infierno-gruño Murphy antes de mirar a Lexa-. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi cuarto.

Murphy salió de la habitación mientras Lexa apretaba la mano de Clarke y la seguía cuando, de repente, Echo las detuvo justo antes de abandonar la habitación con una mirada preocupada en su cara.

-¿Y Bellamy?-preguntó Echo.

-Con...con Gina, creo-susurró Clarke-. Le diré que venga...

-No...-susurró Echo de repente más triste de lo normal-. Déjalo, ya se acordará de mi y de la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a Lincoln con Abby y Marcus mientras Lexa seguía a Clarke de nuevo hacia donde estaba su nueva gente, aquella en la que Lexa no confiaba.

-Se que estas enfadada, Lexa, pero cuando los conozcas sabrás porque tenía que ir-susurró Clarke.

-No es eso, Clarke...-comenzó Lexa pero Clarke la detuvo con una caricia.

-Solo necesito que tu y ellos os llevéis bien, Lexa-susurró Clarke con cariño-. Me importáis demasiado como para perderos por percepciones sin sentido.

Solo que no eran percepciones sin sentido, Jake no lo creía así y Lexa tampoco aunque decidió que lo mejor era, por el momento, seguir el juego que Abby y Marcus había propuesto, por lo menos, hasta tener un claro perfil de Pike y sus intención.

Pero si Pike quería hacer daño a su gente, Lexa no tendría piedad, ni siquiera aunque se jugara perder a Clarke por el resto de sus días.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

 _El infierno no es más que un espejo de nuestros peores miedos..._

 _Dos semanas más tarde..._

Lexa no podía más. Lo había intentado. Había seguido cada paso que Abby y Kane pretendían dar en cuanto a Pike pero ya había tenido bastante. No estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada y no podía seguir así.

-Lo quiero fuera de mis terrenos y lejos de mi gente y por mi gente, me refiero a vosotros también, Kane-gruño Lexa caminando de un lado a otro de su tienda.

-Lexa, necesitamos más tiempo-suplicó Kane.

-No. Pike no es bueno, lo sabemos, lo habéis comprobado y Murphy...Murphy esta asustado-dijo Lexa lanzando una mirada al final de su tienda.

Murphy estaba allí, escondido entre las sombras y mirando a la gente delante de él como si fueran extraños. Los efectos de la llegada de Pike y los suyos no había hecho más que poner a todos los nervios de punta.

-Murphy...

-Déjalo, Kane, necesita tiempo-dijo Lexa de manera solemne.

Kane miró a Murphy preocupado, conocía ciertos momentos entre Pike y el muchacho pero este estado en Murphy era raro y ciertamente inquietante.

-¿Quieres que lo anuncié?-preguntó Kane.

-No. Quiero decírselo a Clarke personalmente...si es que consigo un momento con ella, claro-dijo Lexa lentamente.

Su expresión cambió a cierta preocupación. Era claro que la opción de Lexa era difícil pero toda persona con dos dedos de frente veía a Pike como una amenaza. De un día para otro, había tomado a casi todos los delincuentes bajo su cargo, había alineado a los terrícolas, separandolos de sus parejas y amigos y había comenzado de algo que sinceramente molestaba a Kane terriblemente después de todo lo que habían pensado.

Pike quería la montaña y sus armas, algo que todos estaban dispuestos a darle después de que el hombre anunciara que con esa tecnología podían volver al espacio. A la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Pike decía que podía llevar a los terrícolas también pero Kane sabía que Lincoln, Echo o Lexa jamás dejarían su tierra atrás y que Pike realmente no pensaba llevarlos a ningún sitio.

-Esta bien-dijo Kane mirando a Lexa lentamente-. Lexa, hay otro tema relacionado con esto que deberíamos comentar.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Lexa entonces.

-¡Lexa!

La voz de Echo rompió con la mera paz del momento cuando la guerrera entró en la tienda, furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos, como nunca antes ninguno de ellos la había visto.

-Echo, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Lexa.

-Bellamy...-susurró Echo mirando al suelo, como avergonzada de si misma-. Bellamy no solo me ha dejado si no que dice...

-Echo...-dijo Kane intentando detener las palabras de la mujer.

-Habla, _Eko-_ dijo Lexa.

-Dice que Pike va a llevarlos a casa-susurró Echo con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla-. Todos están de acuerdo en volver al espacio.

La mirada de sorpresa y dolor en la cara de Lexa era algo que Kane no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Era como si de repente, un disparo le hubiera atravesado el alma, amenazando con destrozarla por completo.

–

Clarke pudo sentir la presión nada más entrar en la tienda que compartía con su mujer. La sensación de pena, de furia y de dolor que acompañaban el ambiente de la tienda era mucho más de lo que la rubia podía esperar en aquel momento.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Clarke con cierta ansiedad por conocer si era su mujer la que sentía todo aquel dolor.

No hubo respuesta pero Clarke conocía estas sensaciones y caminó por la tienda hasta llegar a la cama que compartía con Lexa, ocupada ahora por la mujer que amaba y que no podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Era como si Lexa estuviera tragando su dolor para que no llegara hasta ella pero a la vez, no pudiera contener su furia.

- _¿Ai niron?_

-Cuando ibas a decirme que Pike va a llevaros a casa, Clarke-susurró Lexa lentamente.

El tono de las palabras de Lexa rompieron el corazón de Clarke mientras asumía lo que Lexa había estado pensando y se acercaba hasta arrodillarse delante de ella, tomando la cara de la morena entre sus manos y forzándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lexa...quería decírtelo yo...-comenzó Clarke.

-¿Vas a hacer como Bellamy a hecho con Echo? ¿Vas a abandonarme?-preguntó Lexa.

-No-contestó Clarke rá podría. Me moriría sin ti.

 _ **No es lo que parece...**_ -susurró la mente de Lexa.

-Lexa, podemos ir todos...-dijo Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa-. Puedes venir.

-No, Clarke, la verdad es que no puedo ir-dijo Lexa separándose de ella-. Esta es mi tierra. Mi vida. No puedo dejarla. Mi gente me necesita.

-Y mi gente esta cansada de vivir aquí-dijo Clarke-. No podemos seguir así, Lexa. Lo intentamos, siempre pero no vale la pena...no podemos hacernos a esta vida, Pike tiene razón.

-¿Pike?-preguntó Lexa.

-Nuestro hogar es el espacio, siempre fue así. No podemos vivir con espadas, no podemos usar armas ni nuestro mayor poder, la tecnología-dijo Clarke-. No somos como vosotros.

Lexa observó a su mujer mientras Clarke daba un paso hacia atrás, claramente dolida por sus propias palabras pero creyendo en las de Pike sin hacer nada por luchar para cambiar las cosas y fue cuando la Comandante se dio cuenta de que esta mujer delante de ella no era su Clarke. Esta mujer era un muñeco, un títere en manos de aquel hombre.

Las ganas de terminar con su vida solo se hicieron más fuertes dentro de Lexa pero había jurado a Clarke el bienestar de su gente y jamás rompería su promesa.

-Entonces creo que esta bastante claro donde estamos-dijo Lexa, sus ojos vacíos de emoción-. Debes volver con Pike y tu gente.

-Lexa...Lexa espera, no hagas esto-dijo Clarke agarrando las manos de su mujer-. Te amo.

Y entonces algo explotó dentro de Lexa. Toda su furia, su dolor, su amor por Clarke y su amargura por perderla se hicieron tan fuerte que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar a su mujer con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y la garganta contenida.

-¿Me amas?-rió Lexa con amargura-. Vas a abandonarme, Clarke. Sabes de sobra que jamás me iría dejando a mi gente aquí y durante días todo lo que has hecho es ir de un lado para otro con Pike y ¿como has dicho? Ah si, **tú** gente. Así al final no importa si me amas o no, al final del día, ya has hecho tu elección.

-Tú la hiciste en la montaña-dijo Clarke sin pensar.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo y las dos lo sabían pero fue Lexa la que miró a otro lado, recordando sus elecciones y la vida que siempre había sostenido, sola, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su gente y dando la vida por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

Clarke pudo ver la expresión de Lexa cambiar con un solo gesto. Todas sus barreras estaban levantadas de nuevo y su mirada era dura, como la primera vez que se vieron.

Como cuando Lexa creía firmemente que el amor era un problema.

-Lexa...

-¿Cuando tiene planeado Pike que os marchéis?-dijo Lexa apenas conteniendo su rabia y su pena-. Quizá sería mejor si cazamos algo para vuestras provisiones.

La Comandante comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación metida en su empeño por alejarse de Clarke lo máximo posible antes de romperse y dando la triste excusa de salir a cazar como vía de escape.

-Lexa, podemos arreglarlo...no es para siempre-insistió Clarke intentando detener lo que parecía ser un final que no quería vivir.

Lexa no dijo nada más, solo se marcho de la tienda mientras la primera lágrima caía por su mejilla sabiendo de sobra ahora que Clarke había hecho su elección y nada iba a detenerla.

El cielo y la tierra se habían roto y esta vez no parecía que nadie fuera a arreglarlo.

–

Pike sonrió desde la tienda donde dormía viendo a los terrícolas tan separados de su gente. Aquellos salvajes empezaban a darse cuenta de que no podrían hacer nada para detener a su gente de marcharse y aún así, Pike reía por su propia estupidez.

Sacar a su gente de allí era solo un mecanismo para evitarse la molestia de matarlos cuando los líderes del consejo lo mandaran de nuevo aquí para matar a estos terrícolas y clamar esta tierra como suya.

Aunque la tentación de matar a unos pocos de ellos era demasiada para Pike y ya estaba preparando una pequeña sorpresa.

-Todo esta listo, señor-dijo una mujer detrás de él-. No ha sido difícil forzar a los perros de Azgea a que ataquen.

Pike sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, la noche estaba por llegar y entonces, les daría su pequeña sorpresa a los terrícolas y demostraría que no son más que salvajes mirando por ellos y por su bienestar. Iba a demostrarles a gente como Clarke, Bellamy y Octavia que sus parejas podrían abandonarlos por salvarse a si mismos una y otra vez.

Porque así eran los salvajes, primitivos y eso era lo que ellos eran. Bestias.

–

Lincoln nunca había vivido una cena tan tensa. De un lado, alejados de ellos, la gente del cielo cenaba entre risas e historias, algunos robando miradas hacia ellos pero en si el ambiente era bueno, familiar.

Ellos también estaban juntos, Echo, Indra, Lexa y él junto con otros terrícolas pero la sensación que había en su lado era pena, rabia y mucho dolor, algo que el chico sentía perfectamente cada vez que miraba a Octavia reír y poner un brazo alrededor de Jasper.

Lincoln miró a Echo entonces y vio los celos y la tristeza salir de ella en ondas. Bellamy tenía sus manos alrededor de una tal Gina y ella le dejaba besos en el cuello como una vez Echo hizo, probando así su relación con él.

Clarke era quizá la que más miraba hacia ellos intentando encontrar la mirada de Lexa sin poder encontrarla hasta que alguien de su grupo la distraía y todo desaparecía entre risas.

Era como si no existieran...como si no fueran nada...

-Lincoln...

El tono de la voz de Lexa lo puso en alerta casi en un segundo cuando sintió algo moverse entre las ramas, Murphy estaba allí con ellos también y la mirada que lanzó a Lexa fue una cargada de precaución y segundo antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

-¡Nos atacan!-gritó un guarda de Pike.

Al mismo momento, varios guerreros de Azgea aparecieron de la nada justo en la zona de la gente del cielo y Lincoln sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras él, Echo, Indra y Lexa saltaban mirando a sus aparentes aliados atacando sin razón.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo Echo sin poder salir de su asombro.

-No vamos a pararnos a pensarlo, Echo-gruño Lexa-. ¡Vamos!

Los pocos guerreros que Lexa tenía y ella misma se lanzaron a la batalla sin pensarlo y para sorpresa de Pike, que solo pudo ver a la Comandante saltando sobre los guerreros de Azgea, atacándolos con fuerza pero con determinación para saber que estaba pasando.

Lincoln e Indra lanzaron a la gente del cielo hacia atrás, procurando que ninguno de ellos estuviera a mano de sus atacantes mientras Echo y Lexa los defendían y buscaban explicaciones.

Echo logró lanzar uno de ellos al suelo y luego lo agarro del cuello, mirándolo con furia.

-¿¡Quien ordenó esto!? ¿¡Fue Ontari!?-grito la guerrera.

El guerrero no la miró a ella ni hizo más gestos que girar su cabeza hacia la gente del cielo antes de que un disparo resonara y Echo viera a Pike cerca de ella, fuera de la protección y apuntándola con un arma.

-¿¡Que esta haciendo!?-gritó Echo.

-Lo que tenía que hacerse...-dijo Pike-. Los salvajes no merecen...

-¡Clarke!

-¡No!

Los dos se giraron para ver a Lexa interponerse entre una daga y Clarke. La daga apuñaló a Lexa en el estomago y la hizo caer al suelo no sin que antes la Comandante golpeara al guerrero inconsciente.

Clarke la cogió entre sus brazos, mirándola con desesperación mientras Lexa se hundía en aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

-Lexa...-lloró Clarke.

Lexa solo la miró y puso su mano sobre la de Clarke intentando mostrarle todo el amor que sería por ella cuando escuchó disparos y los gritos de Echo, Lincoln e Indra antes de que las fuerzas le fallaran y todo se volviera oscuro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

 _En la nada de la soledad...todo parece eterno..._

Indra no imaginaba que iba a volver a visitar las tierras de la gente de Luna de esta forma, de hecho, había esperado nunca visitarlas de nuevo porque aunque eran hermosas y properas tierras, también eran conocidas por tomar en su seno a guerreros caídos en desgracia o desertados por sus tribus. Luna tenía fama de buena mujer, justa pero con un corazón demasiado grande que a veces la llevaba a guardar en su fuerte a esos guerreros.

La general de Lexa suspiró mirando a su lado. Todos ellos eran guerreros caídos en desgracia, la de conocer y confiar en gente que jamás los habría elegido de no ser por elegir. Indra estaba enfadada pero, ¿que podía pensar? Los habían dejado solos nada más llegar más de su gente.

Aunque parte de Indra se negaba a creer que esa soledad era lo que la gente del cielo quería y menos después de ver la reacción de Clarke cuando le quitaron a Lexa de su lado, justo después del ataque.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan derrotado como Clarke y a la vez, la rabia la había nublado por lo que Pike había hecho, asesinar con un arma a un terrícolas, de Azgeda, si, pero un terrícola.

 _Natrona..._

-Kl...ark...

El balbuceo de Lexa hizo a Indra poner una mano sobre la frente de la Comandante solo para sentir que estaba ardiendo y suspiró. Luna y su gente habían atendido a Lexa y ahora ya corría tanto peligro pero eso no quería decir que Lexa estaba bien, al contrario, la Comandante parecía haberse sumido en un profundo sueño.

Uno del que tardaría en despertar.

- _Reshop, Heda._..-susurró Indra.

Lexa suspiró antes de volver a respirar pesadamente haciendo a la guerrera temer por el corazón de su líder mientras su mente volvía a revivir las memorias que habían pasado antes de venir aquí buscando la ayuda de Luna.

 **Flashback**

La tensión del momento se podía cortar con un cuchillo, de un lado, Indra, Lincoln y Echo quienes miraban a la gente del cielo, incredulos de lo que Pike había hecho y con una herida Lexa que era sostenida por Clarke.

-Lexa...eh, cariño, eh...-susurró Clarke intentando despertar a la Comandante.

Pero Lexa había caído inconsciente y en ese momento de debilidad, Echo había sido capaz de arrebatar a Lexa de los brazos de Clarke transformando a la rubia en una bestia que ahora era agarrada por Bellamy mientras intentaba llegar a Lexa.

-Dámela, Echo-gruño Clarke.

-No, ya has hecho bastante daño...todos vosotros-gruño Echo en respuesta.

Clarke intentó estirar la mano a Lexa pero Echo pasó el cuerpo de la Comandante a Lincoln y luego se pasó una mano por sus ojos, húmedos de lágrimas por sus compatriotas muertos.

-No debiste matarlos-susurró Echo.

-¡Nos estaban atacando! ¡De que lado estas!-gritó una persona.

-¡Quizá es una salvaje como ellos!-gritó otra persona.

Harper, Monroe, Monty y varios otros jovenes miraron entre su gente y los terrícolas no queriendo admitir que ellos tenían esas dudas, a pesar de todo lo que estos terrícolas habían hecho por ellos en estos meses.

-No sabemos la razón. No sabíamos nada-condeció Indra mirando a Pike-. Cometiste un grave error.

-No hice nada que no se merecieran, ¿acaso no ves que casi nos matan?

Pero la verdad es que no habían matado a nadie, solo herido a Lexa y no sabían la razón. No sabían si era Ontari o otra razón. Ni siquiera sabían si eran guerreros de otro clan disfrazados de los destruídos Azgeda.

Y la cara de Pike al asesinar a los guerreros...él había disfrutado con esto.

-Lexa necesita atención-dijo Abby intentando calmar los animos-. Deberíamos...

-La llevaremos con Luna y su gente, ellos podrán curarla-dijo Lincoln.

Clarke gruño de nuevo intentando soltarse de Bellamy pero Lincoln solo abrazó más a Lexa, cogiendola para poder moverse con ella mientras Indra y Echo daban un paso atrás para marcharse.

-¿Ya esta?-dijo Octavia entonces mirando a Lincoln-. Lincoln, podemos hablarlo...

-No hay nada que hablar-cortó él seriamente-. Primero nos apartaís de todo como si no fueramos nada y ahora, matais a guerreros sin saber la real razón por la que atacaban...no se quien eres, Octavia.

Fue el primero de ellos de darse la vuelta, aún con Lexa y comenzar a caminar para evitar que nadie viera una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Luego Echo también se alejó, mirando a la gente del cielo con una mezcla de dolor y rabia por dejar su guardia baja ante esta gente. E Indra...Indra miró a Clarke quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, pidiendo una y otra vez que le devolvieran a Lexa.

-Indra, por favor...-pidió Clarke.

Indra quería apartarse, quería odiarla y abandonarla pero no podía, no cuando sabía y había visto lo mucho que Clarke amaba a Lexa a pesar de que a veces creía que la líder del cielo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ese amor.

-Es mejor dejarlo así ahora, Clarke, más teniendo en cuenta de que os marchareis pronto y nada parece haceros cambiar de opinión, además, creo que todos sabemos que no queremos a Pike y a su gente cerca nuestro-dijo Indra con toda la sinceridad posible-. Pero si amas a Lexa, demuestramelo una vez más. Ven a buscarla en las tierras de Luna, sabes donde estaremos y cree en nosotros y en nuestra palabra, líder del cielo.

-Indra...es mi gente-lloró Clarke.

Indra suspiró, tanto ella como Lexa a veces hacían todo por su gente a pesar de que quizá, su gente no eran más que bastardos llenos de sed de sangre.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer...-susurró Indra-. Ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo.

Indra se levantó sin mirar a atrás y se marchó, escuchando como último sonido el llanto de Clarke que le daba por confirmado sus peores miedos.

Clarke había elegido con la cabeza y con el corazón, pero no había elegido a Lexa esta vez.

 **Fin Flashback**

Ahora, dos días después, Indra estaba enfadada porque no había habido más ataques contra la gente del cielo y aún así, sabía que había más terrícolas muertos a manos de Pike, un derecho que el había creído tener por el intento de muerte de su gente.

Un derecho que la mayoría de la gente del cielo apoyaba o ignoraba, al fin y al cabo, pronto terminaría todo para ellos en la Tierra.

-Klark...-suspiró Lexa.

Indra miró a su líder y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo esto no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que pronto iban a despertar.

Esperando, por primera vez en su vida, que la realidad no fuera la maldita vida que era en estos momentos.

* * *

Luna no podía creer lo que Echo y Lincoln le estaban contando, más bien, no quería creerlo pero sus miradas y la manera en la que habían llegado no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda. Esa nueva adición de la gente del cielo era un peligro.

-¿No sabes porque Azgeda atacó?-preguntó Luna mirando entre los dos guerreros.

-No sabemos nada...-dijo Lincoln mirando a Echo-. Por lo menos no yo.

La guerrera del hielo parecía extremadamente seria, perdida y dolida y tenía mucho que ver con sus compañeros muertos y con el hecho en que Bellamy ni siquiera había intentando detener su partida cuando decidieron marcharse.

-¿Echo?-preguntó Luna.

-No creo que atacaran sin razón-dijo Echo mirando a Lincoln-. ¿Viste sus ojos? Estaban asustados y sus ataques...no iban a por nuestra gente del cielo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos intentando recordar y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que Echo tenía razón, la gente que los atacó no iba exactamente a por ellos o a por la gente del cielo: iban a por Pike y los suyos.

De hecho, la persona que estaba al lado de Clarke cuando apuñalaron a Lexa era Gina, la actual novia de Bellamy.

Lincoln abrió los ojos en sorpresa a su descubrimiento y miró a Echo que a su vez miró a Luna quien parecía entender sus intercambio sin decir ni una palabra.

-Parece que tendremos que esclarecer esto con Ontari-dijo Luna.

Tenían que preparar un viaje para descubrir la verdad de una vez por todas.

Durante los meses que llevaba en Azgeda, después de recuperarse de su encuentro con ALIE, Ontari se había propuesto reestablecer toda la ciudad, su gente y su cultura, esta vez de una manera muy distinta a Nia.

Por eso, cuando descubrió lo que aquel hombre del cielo, Pike, hacía a sus guerreros, supo que tenía que ponerle fin.

* * *

Ontari había luchado mucho. Con sus ancianos, con la gente, con la vida, para recuperar Azgeda y levantarla de sus cenizas y no podía dejar que un hombre así destruyera todo por lo que había luchado y siguiera matando a su gente a placer.

No entendía porque lo hacía pero no le importaba, quería su vida y la iba a tener a cualquier precio.

-Señora...-dijo un guerrero-. Tenemos noticias de la partida que fue a por ese monstruo de Pike.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ontari.

-No consiguieron matar a nadie pero si hirieron por error a la Comandante Lexa Kom Trikru cuando esta protegió a Klark Kom Skaikru de un ataque-dijo el guerrero-. La verdadera intención del atacante era una persona aliada a Pike que estaba a su lado pero...pero la Comandante no lo vió y se lanzó a salvar a su mujer recibiendo el ataque.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Ontari.

No quería eso, Ontari no quería hacer daño a Lexa o a su gente después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella pero Pike y los suyos tenían que morir. Ellos estaban detrás de varios ataques y, la verdad, no podían tener otro destino.

Pero todo había salido mal.

-¿La Comandante sobrevivió?-preguntó Ontari.

-Si. Al parecer la gente del cielo y la Comandante y los suyos tienen diferencias sobre Pike y su gente. La Comandante y su gente no confían en ellos y al final, se han marchado dejando a la gente del cielo.

Ontari abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero parte de ella agradecía que Lexa y los suyos se hubieran dado cuenta de que Pike y esa gente no eran de fiar.

Eran el enemigo.

-¿Señora?-preguntó un mensajero.

-¿Si?

-Echo Kom Azgeda, Lincoln Kom Trikru y Luna Kom Floukru desean tener una audiencia con usted-dijo el mensajero.

Ontari respiró profundamente antes de dejar que su guerrero se fuera y mirar al mensajero con la firmeza de una líder fuerte e impasible.

-Hazlos pasar y que nadie nos moleste-dijo Ontari.

-Si, mi señora-dijo el mensajero.

Era hora de descubrir realmente quien era Pike y su gente.

* * *

Lexa abrió los ojos sintiendo cierta molestia en su costado. Todo le daba vueltas pero más o menos podía decir donde estaba o, por lo menos, eso pensaba.

No era capaz de reconocer el lugar ni las estructuras que la rodeaban.

-¿Que es este lugar?-preguntó para si misma.

-Bienvenida a la Ciudad de La Luz, Lexa-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Lexa se levantó con cierto dolor y miró delante de ella donde vió a una mujer a la que solo había podido ver en sueños y que ahora parecía muy real acompañada de un chico de color con sonrisa amable y mirada brillante.

-Vaya, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte-dijo el chico-. Pareces toda una leyenda, aunque para mi ya lo eres desde que conseguiste que Clarke se enamorara de ti.

-No empieces, Wells-dijo la mujer.

-Si no puedo tomarle el pelo a mi mejor amiga, su mujer es mi siguiente parada, Becca-dijo Wells dejando escapar una risa cuando Becca le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Lexa no entendía nada pero podía ver el cariño de Becca hacia el chico y el cariño con el que el chico había dicho el nombre de Clarke cuando, de repente, Lexa recordó una de sus conversaciones más intimas con Clarke donde ella le contó sobre su mejor amigo.

 _Su nombre era Wells...Wells Jaha..._

-¿Eres el amigo de Clarke?-preguntó Lexa.

-El mismo-dijo Wells con una amplia sonrisa-. Gracias por cuidar a mi gente y especialmente a Clarke, Lexa.

Luego Lexa miró a Becca quien extendió su mano para que la Comandante la tomara y así, pudiera recibir flashes de un tiempo en el que Becca estuvo en su misma posición.

-Tu eres...-susurró Lexa tras recibir las visiones de la vida de Becca.

-Soy la primera Comandante, Lexa-dijo Becca con una amable sonrisa antes de ponerse seria-. Y ahora, Wells y yo necesitamos enseñarte unas cosas con la esperanza de poder salvar mucho más que a tu gente.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Lexa.

-Pike-gruño Wells-. Seremos tus guías para ayudarte a vencer a Pike.

Lexa los miró unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza, era inútil, Clarke creía en él y Lexa solo quería olvidarlo todo y sobrevivir tal y como lo había hecho antes de que el amor de su vida cayera del cielo.

-No te des por vencida, Lexa-susurró Becca seriamente-. Todo depende de derrotar a Pike.

-¿Todo?-preguntó Lexa confundida.

-El mundo, tu gente y Clarke-susurró Wells.

Lexa suspiró, quizá estaba cansada y triste por el abandono de Clarke pero si su vida estaba en peligro o la de su gente, Lexa se levantaría una vez más para luchar por ella.

Siempre se levantaría para luchar por su mujer...por su Clarke.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

 _Lobo con piel de cordero..._

Todo iba según el plan.

Pike sabía que iba a ser un proceso lento pero valido. Primero habia que llevar a su gente a una falsa comodida, luego tenía que deshacerse de los terrícolas que estaban con ellos, para los que había recibido la inesperada ayuda de los resentidos guerreros de Azgeda y ahora, solo tenía que terminarlos de convencer para viajar con ellos.

Una vez estuvieran fuera de su vista, que el consejo teminara con ellos si querían, él tenía un mundo que conquistar.

-Señor, tenemos un mensaje del consejo, quieren hablar con ellos-dijo Gina detrás de él.

Pike asintió y mandó llamar a su gente, colocandose en medio de un enorme circulo que pronto se fue formando a medida que la gente iba llegando y se iba colocando a su alrededor.

Los últimos en llegar fueron Clarke y sus amigos, los más atados a los terrícolas y su mayor problema. Justo antes de ellos, Abby y Kane formaban un escudo que hizo a Pike sonreir. Ellos no confíaban en él y él no quería nada con ellos.

De hecho, la posibilidad de dejarlos aquí con Murphy para matarlos como los animales que eran era muy tentadora.

-¡Amigos! ¡Tenemos un mensaje del consejo!-llamó Pike.

Después, hizo que Gina y otra mujer colocaran la radio delante de él para que pudieran escuchar el mensaje que les había llegado y que Pike mismo quería conocer para hacer su reacción más real a ellos.

-Adelante-dijo Pike a Gina.

Gina asintió y encendió la radio, apartandose para lanzarle a Bellamy una sonrisa antes de que una voz comenzara a escucharse.

 _ **-¡Camaradas! ¡Soy el Sargento McTiger y tengo el honor de anunciaros que la Estación XV esta trabajando en un nuevo Arca para traeros de vuelta a casa! ¡Si los calculos no fallan en dos semanas una nave aterrizara en el último punto conocido de Pike y podreis volver al espacio!**_

Los gritos de alegría y de emoción no se hicieron esperar alrededor del campo y Pike sonrió, a pesar de que sus principales objetivos no parecían tan felices como en un principio él pensaba que estarían y pensó que quizá, necesitaría algo de más impacto para hacerlos ir a su lado.

Su conexión principal era Clarke, si la rompía a ella, podría tenerlos a todos.

 _¿Pero como romperla?_

Y entonces, una idea surgió en su mente. Era bastante simple y suficiente para dejar a Clarke indefensa y desprevenida.

Solo tenía que usar su mayor debilidad: Lexa.

* * *

Ontari miró a Luna, Lincoln y Echo delante de ella y sintió que ella misma se relajaba. Saber que estaban allí para conocer el porque de sus acciones y no para condenarla era un alivio que no sabía que necesitara pero al ver a Echo, sintió que algo dentro de ella se moría dado que las noticias que tenía para ella no eran para nada agradables.

De hecho, rezaba para que Echo no se volviera una animal con sed de venganza.

-Ontari, sabemos que Azgeda esta pasando por un tiempo dificil y entendemos el resentimiento hacia la gente del cielo pero, ¿porque atacarlos ahora? Pensaba que tu y Lexa estabais en buenos terminos-dijo Luna.

-Lo estamos, Luna. Esto no tiene que ver con Lexa ni con Clarke y su gente-dijo Ontari mirando a Luna con ojos atormentados-. Se trata de los nuevos intrusos.

-¿Pike?-preguntó Lincoln.

Ontari asintió. El nombre le asqueaba así como el resto de ellos pero necesitaba contarles sus razones y que su intención no era dañar a Lexa si no matar a Pike y a su gente.

-Pike-escupió Ontari-. Ha estado matando a mi gente desde que llegó. Cientos de civiles han muertos en sus manos y las de su gente. Varias villas han sido quemadas y sus provisiones robadas.

Luna abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Lincoln cayó de rodillas incapaz de imaginar tal crueldad, pero fue Echo la que se acercó a Ontari y miró a sus ojos, buscando respuestas que Ontari no quería dar.

-¿Que villas? ¿Que civiles?-preguntó Echo notando el nerviosismo de Ontari.

Ontari suspiró, no quería hacer esto y Luna no podía dejar de mirar de una a otra intentando entender de que estaban hablando.

-Tu hermano...-susurró Ontari.

Echo abrió los ojos un segundo antes de salir corriendo fuera del medio destruído palacio y rumbo a su hogar, uno de los pocos que todavía se mantenía en pie después de todo. Ella tenía que ver a su hermano pequeño, él no era más que un _goufa,_ no podía hacerle daño a nadie porque sus piernas estaban fracturadas, le era casi incapaz moverse o correr.

 _No, no...lo que sea menos él..._

Echo entró en su hogar de un golpe y miró la oscuridad de su interior, solo iluminada por la luz del sol. En el centro de la sala estaba él, con una herida mortal en el pecho y con una pequeña espada en su mano mientras que con la otra cogía el último regalo que Echo le había hecho.

-¿Draft?-susurró Echo caminando hasta él.

Detrás de ella, Luna llegó a ver la imagen de Echo cayendo al lado de su hermano pequeño para abrazarlo mientras la líder del clan del agua se echaba las manos a la boca, incapaz de aguantar las lágirmas y la tristeza.

El pequeño estaba muerto.

Lincoln y Ontari llegaron tras ella y al ver la imagen, la líder de Azgeda se acercó a su guerrera y al pequeño para abrazarlos mientras Lincoln se dio la vuelta, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el primer objeto solido que vio y dejando escapar un grito de furia y pena.

Echo no lloraba, solo estaba allí, abrazando a su hermano mientras Ontari miraba a Luna con una determinación que ahora la líder del clan del agua también sentía.

Pike y los suyos no podían seguir con vida y a pesar de que querían paz, esto necesitaba una respuesta.

 _ **Jus drein Jus daun**_

* * *

Murphy se había mantenido lo más lejos posible de todo el mundo y planeaba ir tras Lexa y los demás tan pronto como supiera como llegar hasta ellos pero antes, supo que tenía que poner al tanto a Abby y a Kane y enseñarle los videos de los que solo había oído hablar.

Por eso, los atrajo a él en un momento de confusión, mientras la gente se dispersaba tras el anuncio del consejo.

-¿Murphy?

-Tenemos que parar esto, el consejo quiere encerrarnos. Quiere volvernos a tratar como perros-gruño Murphy.

-Murphy, se que Pike te hizo daño pero...-comenzó Abby.

-¡No es eso!-siseó Murphy-. Venid conmigo, por favor, os enseñaré lo que hizo que Lexa confiara en mi plenamente.

Kane miró a Abby y después asintió, confiando en que Murphy pudiera llevarlos a resolver todo esto de una vez. El joven no tardó en ponerlos en marcha y con una miníma ayuda de Aden, pudieron escaparse hasta el bunker, donde finalmente llegaron y donde Murphy vio como sus caras se transformaban en sorpresa.

-¿Que es este lugar?-preguntó Abby.

-No lo se, caí aquí después de intentar huir de un tigre y así es como llegué a los videos-dijo Murphy señalando delante de él-. Estan ahí.

Kane se acercó a ellos y los puso en marcha, sintiendo que su boca golpeaba el suelo cuando vio a los Comandantes de la Estación XV hablando sobre el Arca y, para su sorpresa, sobre ALIE.

 _ **-¿Que hacemos con ALIE y el Arca?-preguntó uno de los hombres-. Pueden darnos problemas si sobreviven a la caída.**_

 _ **-No lo harán-dijo otro Comandante-. Esa caída los matará y ALIE podrá tomar control de la Tierra dado que será lo único que sobreviva.**_

 _ **-Entonces...¿todos morirán?-preguntó otra mujer.**_

 _ **-Todos...-dijo el principal mandatario de la mesa-. Absolutamente todos.**_

Kane gruño porque la verdad era dolorosa. Ellos no solo planeaban matarlos si no que también sabían sobre ALIE. Los delincuentes y más tarde ellos, solo habían sido unos malditos conejillos de indias.

Entonces la cámara cambio y, esta vez, fue Abby la que dió un paso al frente al ver quien estaba delante de ella.

-Jake...

 ** _ _ **-Si alguien esta viendo esto...soy Jake Griffin, habitante del Arca perteneciente a la Estación número XV y necesitamos ayuda...creo que...creo que intentan matarnos...**__**

Abby cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar mientras Kane le daba un abrazo y miraba al heroe que tenía delante. Un hombre que intentó salvarlos sin saber que a quien pedia ayuda era al enemigo.

Como ellos.

-¿Entendeis ahora porque no podemos dejar que Pike se salga con la suya?-dijo Murphy.

Kane asintió. No podían dejar a Pike llevar a cabo este plan porque aunque ALIE ya no era un problema estaba seguro de que el consejo no iba a detenerse en tomar el control del mundo en el que ahora estaban.

Aunque para eso tuvieran que destrozar todo.

* * *

Lexa había estado pendiente de todo lo que Wells y Becca le habían contado. De como el consejo había querido de ALIE tomara el control de la Tierra, como al ver que no podían habían mandado a Pike a hacer el trabajo. Como Pike asesinaba a terrícolas como si no fueran nada, como planeaba encarcelar a Clarke y a los demás para evitar que pudieran detenerlos y que, si no podían contenerlos, los matarían como querían hacer con su gente.

-¿Y esta gente puede governar el cielo como si nada?-preguntó Lexa sin entender como esto podía ser así.

-El poder del espacio y el infinito los ha corrompido-dijo Becca-. Me apena saber que siempre quisimos algo mejor y los hemos convertido en monstruos.

Lexa podía sentir el dolor en Becca, también podía hacerlo en Wells a pesar de que el joven no tenía nada que ver excepto por su padre y las cosas que incluso ahora estaba haciendo en contra de sus amigos.

-Mi padre era un hombre bueno antes del consejo-dijo Wells-. Él enloqueció tras morir mi madre y...y después yo...

-Entiendo-dijo Lexa-. Pero Wells si se pone en contra del camino de la justicia...

-Morirá, lo se-susurró Wells-. Solo quiero que descanse y quizá, esa sea su única salida.

Lexa asintió antes de seguir caminando con los dos seres por la ciudad, ellos le habían dado claves, le habían dado razones para no rendirse y pelear, pero para que todo fuera como quería, necesitaba un buen plan y recuperar a Clarke y a su gente.

-¿Y que puedo hacer?-preguntó Lexa.

-Tus heridas estan curando, Lexa, pronto estarás lista para volver pero antes, vamos a enseñarte como se juega en el cielo a la guerra-dijo Wells.

-¿Como?-preguntó Lexa.

-Vas a entrenar un poco con nosotros-dijo Becca pasando su mano por su ropa y la de Wells para transformarla en otra ropa, más dura y hacer aparecer dos armas en cada mano-. Vas a aprender a sobrevivir a heridas de bala, a esquivarlas...vas a mezclar el cielo y la tierra en una sola forma de lucha.

Ellos iban a ser sus maestros y Lexa, como una vez hacía mucho tiempo, iba a ser la fiel discipula que iba, una vez más, a aprender todo lo posible para salvar a los suyos.

* * *

Indra seguía fiel observando a Lexa, mirando su cuerpo moverse como si estuviera soñando, lo que era buena señal, cuando la entrada de la tienda se abrió para dejar pasar a Lincoln y a Luna, los dos con la cara cubierta de lágrimas, en el caso de Lincoln, con la mano ensangrentada.

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó Indra corriendo a tomar la mano herida de su hijo-. ¿Donde esta Echo?

-Pike atacó Azgeda, por eso ellos querían matarlos, no a Clarke y los nuestros si no a Pike y los suyos-dijo Lincoln.

-Matarón al hermano pequeño de Echo, ella se ha quedado con Ontari-susurró Luna todavía horrizada con la imagen-. No estaba en estado de viajar.

Indra miró a Luna con sorpresa y luego dejó que la rabia se apoderara de ella. Pike había estado matando a su gente y no podía dejar de pensar que seguiría matando de si no lo detenían.

Ella iba a detenerlo.

-Madre...-susurró Lincoln.

-Se acabó-gruño Indra antes de mirar a Luna-. Quedate con Lexa.

Salió de la tienda a toda velocidad y saltó al primer caballo que pudo sin darse cuenta de que su hijo estaba detrás de ella, intentando detener sus inteciones de ir al Campamento Jaha a pedir explicaciones.

-¡Madre!-llamó Lincoln alcanzandola con su caballo-. Madre, por favor.

-No, ya esta bien de quedarnos atrás-dijo Indra-. Estan matandonos a placer.

-Madre, no podremos recuperar a nuestra gente si matas a Pike sin más.

-¿Y si ya no son nuestra gente?

Lincoln se quedó en silencio cuando, de repente, vieron unas ramas moviendose en la nada y poco después, Octavia salió de entre las sombras con la mirada pegada al suelo.

-Octavia...-susurró Lincoln.

-Es...no podeis pasar-dijo Octavia-. Este territorio esta prohibido.

-Son mis tierras...nuestras tierras-gruño Indra.

Octavia dió un paso al frente para detener su avance e Indra se detuvo, bajando del caballo igual que Lincoln, quien se interpuso entre las dos.

-Tranquilas.

-Apartate, hijo-gruño Indra-. Voy a enseñarle a esta _goufa_ a no ofenderme.

-Son nuestras-dijo Octavia con cierto toque de pena-. Marchaos.

-Lo haré cuando termine con Pike-gruño Indra.

Octavia miró a Lincoln como si le estuviera pidiendo que terminara con esto pero entonces, él recordo a Echo y a su pequeño hermano y la rabia volvió a él más fuerte que nunca.

-Octavia, Pike mató a nuestra gente, por eso Azgeda vino a por él-dijo Lincoln con toda la sinceridad que pudo-. Querían matarlo a él y a su gente.

-¿Quien os dijo eso?-preguntó Octavia cruzandose de brazos-. Ellos nos traicionaron antes.

-No ahora que trabajan bajo las ordenes de Ontari-dijo Lincoln-. Él mató a nuestra gente y se llevó sus provisiones.

-¡Mentira!-gritó Octavia-. ¿¡Como puedes creerles, Lincoln!? ¡No hace mucho nos estaban matando!

-¡Mataron al hermano de Echo!-gritó Lincoln lleno de furia entonces-. ¡Era un niño, Octavia! ¡Con las piernas fracturadas! No podía andar ni correr y tenía un tiro en el pecho. Murió con el regalo de su hermana y una espada.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas entonces entre lágrimas recordando la imagen e Indra lo abrazó mientras que Octavia solo podía mirarlo con sorpresa, incapaz de definir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-No sabía luchar-lloró Lincoln entonces.

-No volvais aquí-susurró Octavia.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, salió corriendo de allí para que ninguno de los dos pudieran ver el crudo dolor en sus ojos ni las lágrimas porque si eso era cierto, y creía que era cierto por lo destrozado que Lincoln parecía, entonces, los terrícolas no eran salvajes.

Pero la gente del cielo eran monstruos.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Hay una pequeña encuesta en mi **_profile_** sobre la tercera parte de The Law Of. Esta en la parte de arriba, echadle un vistazo y votad!

* * *

 **Capitulo 13**

 _They always thought I was weak and in the moment that matter most I was..._

La noche cayó sobre ellos de nuevo y a pesar del frío, cada uno logró dormir en sus respectivas tiendas, incluso Clarke, quien arropada entre mantos que todavía tenían la fragancia de Lexa, dormía deseando que los brazos de la Comandante la rodearan.

 **Sueño**

Clarke caminaba por el bosque intentando encontrar alguna pista que la llevara a Lexa. Cualquier cosa le serviría, hasta un trozo de papel pero por más que buscaba, no podía encontrar nada que le ayudara.

-¿Donde estas, Lexa?-preguntó Clarke para si misma.

Miró de un lado a otro y siguió caminando hasta que, de repente, las ramas se movieron delante de ella y poco después, una ensangrentada Lexa aparecía entre las plantas, golpeada, sangrando y con un agujero de bala en la pierna.

-¡Lexa!

Lexa se tambaleó hasta caer delante de ella pero Clarke logró cogerla entre sus brazos y mirarla con los ojo muy abiertos, intentando buscar sus heridas para poder hacer algo por ella.

-Lexa...

- _Ai gonplei ste odon..._

-No...no voy a aceptar eso-dijo Clarke apoyando a Lexa en el suelo para poner las manos en su pecho y estomago-. No vas a dejarme, ¿me oyes?

- _Natrona..._

Las palabras golpearon a Clarke como una patada pero la líder del cielo se limitó a acariciar la mejilla de Lexa, bajando su cara hasta la de la Comandante para rozar su nariz antes de besarla.

-No me dejes...te amo, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

 _-Ai hod yu in...natrona..._ -murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sollozó y Lexa cerró los ojos, dejando que la mano que estaba intentando usar para tocar la mejilla de Clarke cayera con fuerza y despertando a la rubia, que miró la expresión de la Comandante antes de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Lexa estaba...el amor de su vida había...

 **Fin del sueño**

-¡No!

El grito ahogado de Clarke la impulsó arriba y la rubia despertó con la cara empapada en lágrimas y el cuerpo tembloroso por el dolor. Todo había sido un sueño, Lexa iba a estar bien con Luna y ellas podrían arreglarlo.

Clarke solo necesitaba dejar a su gente en casa y luego volvería, porque Lexa era su vida, su alma y ella...

-¿Clarke?

La voz de Pike la asustó pero pronto se relajó al verlo entrar, su mirada era triste pero envolvía a Clarke en un halo de protección como la que había tenido en el Arca, antes de Lexa y de llegar a este lugar.

-¿Si, profesor Pike?-preguntó Clarke.

-Cariño, mis chicos han ido a buscar a tus amigos-dijo Pike con su mejor voz de tristeza-...lo siento tanto...

Clarke se quedó mirandolo no sabiendo de que hablaba pero sintiendo la ansiedad apoderarse de ella. Era como si de repente algo se hubiera asentado en su estomago y sobre sus pulmones no dejandola respirar.

-¿De que habla?-preguntó Clarke.

-Mandé a mi gente a buscar a tus amigos, para intentar convencerlos de volver-dijo Pike-. Pero no los encontraron, según me dicen, fueron atacados por bestias y todo lo que quedó fue, esto...

Pike sacó de su chaqueta el distintivo pañuelo de Lexa, rojo, rasgado y brillante y se lo entregó a una sorprendida Clarke quien lo tomó en sus brazos, con los ojos muy abiertos y labios temblorosos sin saber que hacer.

El pañuelo tenía sangre...la sangre de Lexa.

-No...-susurró Clarke mirando a Pike-. No, ella...ella esta bien...

-Encontraron restos, Clarke-dijo Pike.

-¡No!

Clarke apretó el pañuelo de Lexa entre sus manos y Pike la abrazó cuando la rubia rompió a llorar. Sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad y al final, a pesar de que la amaba más que nada en el mundo, Clarke había perdido a Lexa de la peor manera posible.

-Lo siento mucho, Clarke...-susurró Pike.

Clarke solo siguió con su agonico llanto y apretando el pañuelo, demasiado escondida en su dolor como para ver a Pike sonreir dentro de su abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Se que es duro, mi niña, pero ahora...ahora debemos salir de aquí-susurró Pike-. Lexa querría que vivieras, te querría tranquila y segura y solo podrás tener eso en el cielo.

Clarke asintió, más que nada porque eso era lo que creía que Lexa quería para ella aunque parte de Clarke solo quisiera hundirse en la tierra y morir para volver de nuevo con la mujer que amaba.

Lexa amaba sin reservas y Clarke quería poner honor a ese amor, por eso tenía que vivir aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

-Voy a amarla toda la vida-sollozó Clarke en brazos de Pike.

Pike besó su pelo, sonrió y siguió con sus caricias para consolar a su alumna sabiendo que ya tenía lo que quería y ahora todo iba a ser mucho más fácil. Por lo menos eso pensaba, porque no vio la sombra detrás de ellos, que lo miraba también con lágrimas en los ojos y con los puños apretados, jurando venganza.

-Esto no quedara así-murmuró Aden para si mismo.

Porque él sabía la verdad y iba a demostrar las mentiras de Pike pero antes, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Y sabía perfectamente donde buscarla.

* * *

Raven estaba harta de no hacer nada y más todavía de tener pegada todo el día a alguien a su espalda solo por, precaución, para que no se hiciera daño a si misma. Podía estar débil y lesionada pero no era una inútil.

-¿Puedes irte, Sam?-preguntó Raven.

-No, las ordenes de Pike es cuidar de ti-dijo Sam-. Solo queremos que estes segura.

-No necesito niñera para estar segura-dijo Raven.

-Los salvajes...

Raven gruño antes esa palabra. Hace no demasiado tiempo habría estado de acuerdo con ellos pero gente como Lincoln y Lexa le habían enseñado que eran mucho más que eso y, la verdad, se había sentido mal al dejarlos de lado tan fácilmente al aparecer Pike.

Raven añoraba su gente y su vida en el espacio si, pero ahora el suelo era su vida y no estaba segura de querer cambiarlo, además, Pike y los suyos...había algo en ellos que, aunque era familia, no terminaba de cerrar con Raven.

-Dejame sola-dijo Raven.

-Pero...

-Yo me quedaré con ella.

La voz de Monty hizo que Sam se marchara, convencido de que Monty echaría un ojo sobre ella y el chico se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando hacia la puerta donde Harper, Monroe y Miller estaban apoyados.

-Os gusta esto tanto como a mi-dijo Raven.

-No es que sea malo...no necesariamente-dijo Monroe-. Es distinto.

-Raro...creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo con los terrícolas-dijo Harper mirando al suelo-. Tanto que Pike y Gina y los demás no...no se...

-No parecen nuestra gente-dijo Miller.

Raven los entendía y parecía que, como a ella, a pesar de la aparente felicidad, no todo eran fuegos artificiales entre su gente. Ya no los sentían como tal y Raven se imaginaba que casi sin darse cuenta, se habían ido convirtiendo más y más en terrícolas.

-No todos piensan igual, Bellamy...-susurró Monty.

Bellamy no pensaba con la cabeza, para Raven aquello era una verdad tan grande como un templo pero esa no era su prioridad, Raven quería saber porque no terminaban de estar contentos y si tenía que ver algo con aquella rara sensación que tenía cada vez que miraba a Pike.

-¿Raven?

La voz de Aden la sacó a ella y a los demás de sus pensamientos. Aden era un joven _natblida_ de Lexa, el más brillante de ellos y un duro candidato a ser el sucesor de Lexa cuando la Comandante muriera pero ahora no era más que un chico que parecía asustado y ansioso.

-¿Que pasa, Aden?-preguntó Raven.

-¿Podríamos hablar, a solas?-preguntó Aden.

Los demás parecieron captar el mensaje por lo que tras una breve despedida, dejaron a Raven y a Aden solos para poder hablar.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Raven.

-Pike a mentido a Clarke, le ha dicho que Lexa esta muerta para hacerla decidir que lo mejor es irse de aquí-dijo Aden.

Raven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se acercó a Aden sin saber que era lo que más le chocaba, si la posibilidad de que Lexa estuviera muerta o que Pike hubiera mentido a Clarke de esa manera.

Todos sabían lo mucho que esas dos se querían y si Clarke pensaba que Lexa estaba muerta, ya no tendría nada por que luchar.

-Dios mio, Clarke debe estar destrozada-dijo Raven levantandose para ir con su amiga.

-No-dijo Aden deteniendo los avances de Raven-. Debemos ir con Murphy y después buscar a Lexa y a los otros, debemos demostrar que Pike miente porque si hablamos sin pruebas...

Bien podrían darse por muertos...

-¿Como sabes que Lexa sigue con vida?-preguntó Raven entonces.

-Porque de estar muerta, habríamos sido llamados al Conclave-dijo Aden-. Allí se elige al próximo Comandante y solo se hace cuando el anterior Comandante muere. Indra es una gran creyente de nuestras leyes, así como Echo, ellas harían lo correcto para su pueblo.

Raven creía en Aden y en sus palabras más que nada porque había vivido lo suficiente alrededor de Indra y Echo para saber que aquello era verdad y entonces, sintió la rabia crecer en su interior al saber que Clarke estaba sufriendo a manos de ese bastardo.

Tenían que ayudarla, rápido.

-Nos llevaremos a Clarke-dijo Raven.

-¿Que...?

-Que nos llevamos a Clarke, esperame en la entrada.

-Pero si nos ven...-susurró Aden.

-No lo harán, ve.

Aden asintió asustado y salió corriendo mientras Raven se levantaba y caminaba hasta Monty, quien estaba apostado en la puerta.

-¿Monty?

-¿Necesitas algo, Raven?-preguntó el chico.

-Quiero que me acompañes a ver a Clarke-dijo Raven-. Necesito llevarmela de aquí.

La cara de Monty fue de sorpresa pero no preguntó nada más y Raven se lo agradeció tomando su manos mientras iban a buscar a Clarke para llevarla de vuelta a la verdad.

Porque no había nada más doloroso para una mujer, que un corazón roto y un alma perdida.

* * *

Cuando Octavia volvió a casa, vio a Aden en la entrada, parecía estar esperando algo o a alguien y la curiosidad le pudo a pesar de que todo lo que quería era entrar como una bestia y descubrir si lo que Lincoln le había dicho era verdad.

Si era cierto...claramente entendía el comportamiento de los guerreros de Azgeda.

-Eh, Aden...-llamó Octavia en voz baja al verlo. El chico saltó asustado y la miró, intentando formar palabras que no podían salir de su boca-. Tranquilo, estas a salvó.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Aden.

-Te lo juro-prometió Octavia-. ¿A quien esperas?

-A Raven y a Clarke-dijo Aden-. Voy a llevarlas con Murphy y a demostrar que Pike es un bastardo mentiroso.

Octavia ladeó la cabeza queriendo preguntar al chico cuando vio a Raven llegar hasta ellos con una todavía llorosa Clarke que se lanzó a los pies de Aden nada más verlo en la entrada.

-Dime que es verdad, Aden, juramelo-susurró Clarke.

-Tiene que serlo...ellas habrían seguido la tradición y yo no estaría aquí ahora-dijo Aden-. Lexa tiene que seguir con vida.

-¿Lexa esta muerta?-preguntó Octavia.

La mirada de Raven fue suficiente para hacer que Octavia guardara silencio pero fue la negación de Aden lo que hizo que Octavia recordara su encuentro con Indra y Lincoln y su rencor hacia Pike.

-Pike dijo que si-susurró Clarke.

-Pike es un mentiroso y un asesino-gruño Octavia sorprendiendo a las dos chicas y al chico delante de ella-. Vi a Lincoln y a Indra. Ellos dicen que Pike a estado matando y robando a terrícolas, que mató al hermano pequeño de Echo quien estaba indefenso y tenía las mismas lesiones que tu, Raven.

Las palabras golpearon con dureza a Raven quien casi cayó al suelo y a Clarke, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. Aden por su parte solo miró al suelo, furioso y apenado por las palabras de Octavia.

-Tenemos que movernos-dijo Aden tras unos minutos de silencio-. Cuanto antes encontremos a Murphy mejor.

-¿Donde esta?-preguntó Raven.

-En el bunker-dijo Aden mirando directamente a Clarke-. Donde todo empieza y acaba.

Y después echó a andar seguido por las tres mujeres detrás de él y con la firme intención de descubrir toda la verdad de una vez por toda porque la gente del cielo tenía derecho a ser libre del hombre que los oprimía y, por su lealtad a Lexa, él conseguiría que fueran libres.

Aunque perdiera su vida en el intento.

* * *

Lexa cayó al suelo con fuerza. En este reino los disparos no podían matarla pero dolían como si fueran a hacerlo y, la verdad, empezaba a cansarse de este juego.

Se levantó del suelo y miró a Wells quien la apuntaba con su arma dispuesto a dispararle de nuevo pero esta vez, Lexa no se dejaría vencer tan fácil. Cogió sus dos espadas del suelo y las blandió, haciendo que dieran vueltas en sus manos solo para tener una idea.

Algo que le ayudaría a bloquear las balas.

-¿¡Lista!?-llamó Wells.

-¡Adelante!

Wells sonrió antes de disparar una y otra vez y Lexa comenzó a andar blandiendo sus espadas de un lado a otro sin parar mientras caminaba. Comenzaba a conocer aquellas armas y sabía que solo tenía que aguantar hasta que Wells tuviera que cargarla de nuevo.

 _Un, dos, tres..._

Disparo tras disparo Lexa bloqueaba las balas mientras corría la distancia hacia Wells bajo la atenta mirada de Becca, quien parecía saber cuál era su plan.

 _Cuatro, cinco, seis..._

Un disparo más y Wells tuvo que detenerse a recargar, solo cinco segundo que Lexa aprovechó para correr a más velocidad y saltar sobre Wells, usando una espada para apartar su arma y otra para ponerla en el cuello del joven.

 _Yu gonplei ste odon..._

Lexa lo miró como una guerrera lista para dar su último golpe antes de sonreir y apartarse de Wells para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Vaya...-murmuró Wells-. Solo has necesitado unas horas para pensar en atacarme justo cuando recargo el arma y teniendo en cuenta de que no conoces estas armas es...increible.

-Gracias-dijo Lexa.

Becca se acercó a ellos y sonrió antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Lexa y mirar al horizonte donde Wells también miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora que sabes esquivar y bloquear armas, toca aprender las funciones del Arca, sus pros y contras y como llegar al espacio si lo necesitas-dijo Becca.

-¿Si lo necesito?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja.

-Pike se quiere llevar a tu mujer y a parte de tu gente, sabiendo lo que sabes, ¿no irías a buscar a Clarke si fuera necesario?-preguntó Becca con una ceja levantada.

-Por supuesto-dijo Lexa sin pensar.

-No es fácil no caer rendido a ti cuando hablas con esa determinación hacia mi hija, Lexa-dijo una voz desde el horizonte.

Becca rió y Wells se acercó para saludar al hombre que Lexa solo había visto en un video y que estaba siempre en los pensamientos y en el corazón de Clarke.

El hombre que lo empezó todo.

-Jake Griffin...-susurró Lexa.

-Hola, Lexa. Un placer conocerte, al fin-dijo Jake con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Llegar al bunker no fue un problema para Aden y para los demás que nada más bajar, pudieron ver que aquel lugar no pertenecía a la Tierra, si no al espacio.

-¿Que es este sitio?-preguntó Raven.

-Es...no sabemos que es pero si lo que contiene-dijo Kane tras saludar a todos.

Murphy miró a Abby y luego a Clarke y suspiró, sabía que Lexa quería evitar este dolor a Clarke pero era mejor que lo supiera, tenía que saber con que clase de monstruo estaba lidiando ahora mismo.

-Hija...-susurró Abby.

-¿Mamá? ¿Que pasa?-preguntó Clarke.

Abby miró a la pantalla y Clarke siguió su mirada viendo a su padre. Rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas tan pronto su padre dejo su mensaje sobre la Estación XV, quien intentara matarlos y el video del consejo hablando de ellos y sus muertes como si no fueran nada.

Su plan original había sido usar a ALIE, la misma cosa que casi le había quitado a Lexa y que todavía estaba dandole problemas. La misma cosa que casi acaba con todos, que mató al futuro marido de Luna, a varios terrícolas, que destruyó Azgeda.

Ellos no querían que sobrevivieran y todo les había salido mal, por eso habrían mandado a Pike, porque sabían el cariño que ellos le tenían a su profesor y lo mucho que añoraban sus costumbres a pesar de todo.

Habían jugado con ellos y ellos habían caído como idiotas.

Habían vendido sus corazones por nada.

 _Natrona..._

Clarke sintió la furia correr dentro de su cuerpo como un veneno, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y sus puños se apretaron antes de mirara a Murphy con una determinación como la que el chico recordaba de tiempo atrás.

Su Clarke había vuelto.

-Murphy, llevate a Aden e id en busca de Lexa y los demás a la zona del clan del agua-dijo Clarke-. Aseguraos de que Lexa esta bien y con vida y decidle que he vuelto y que voy a destrozar a Pike. Dile a Lexa o a Indra que necesitaré toda la ayuda de ellos y de Luna y sus hombres y si Lexa esta...solo dile que cuando esto termine, me pasaré el resto de mi vida implorando su perdón.

Murphy asintió de manera solemne y con un gesto a Aden, se marcharon en busca de Lexa y de los demás mientras Clarke miraba a Octavia, Raven, Abby y Kane, quienes parecían tan preparados como ella.

-Ahora debemos recuperar lo nuestro-dijo Clarke.

Era hora de volver a ser ellos mismos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

 _Rise of the fallen..._

Volver a donde estaban los demás no era fácil pero Clarke no tenía reservas, tenía que detener a Pike cuanto antes mejor y no podía reservarse nada. Su querido maestro había demostrado no ser lo que era, mintiendole sobre algo que sabía que podía partir a Clarke por la mitad.

Solo podía imaginar en que más le podía haber mentido.

-Clarke...-saludo Pike.

-Quiero que tu y tu gente os largeis de aquí lo antes posible-gruño Clarke.

Pike la miró sorprendido pero Clarke no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de pensar en nadie, solo quería resolver esto y buscar a Lexa, pedirle perdón mil veces y volver a ser lo que eran, con su gente, juntas.

Nunca debió dudar de ella y ahora tenía que arreglarlo sin su valiente guerrera a su lado pero Clarke iba a hacerlo, iba a luchar por su gente y por Lexa, sin reservas.

-¿De que hablas, Clarke?-preguntó Pike.

-De me engañaste, Lexa no murió y tu has jugado conmigo sabiendo que eso me destrozaría-dijo Clarke.

Estaban solos, toda su gente estaba en otras tareas o durmiendo y Clarke lo prefería así, Pike y su gente ya había causado bastante daño y ella no iba a permitir que nadie más saliera emocional o fisicamente herido nunca más.

-Clarke, si me dejarás explicar...-comenzó Pike.

-¡No hay nada que explicar!-gritó Clarke empujando a Pike-. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Siempre lo hiciste!

Recordó su padre, lo que dijo y como igual que su madre y Kane, Pike también formaba parte de aquel selecto grupo que mató a padre, la orden podría haber sido de Jaha, la traición de su madre, pero Pike y los demás no eran menos culpables que ellos.

La traición la rompía por dentro, este era un buen amigo, su profesor, su maestro en el cielo y ahora...

-Mi gente es lo primero, Clarke y esos salvajes...ellos no merecen esta Tierra, es nuestra, siempre lo fue-dijo Pike intentando acercarse a Clarke.

Clarke se apartó de él, horrorizada, ¿como podía pensar eso? Esta Tierra era de Lexa y su gente, ellos eran los intrusos, ellos era los monstruos que, lentamente habían destrozado este bello paraje y aún así, Lexa todavía les permitía vivir.

Ella todavía les dejaba disfrutar de aquel suelo, su comida y la vida en aquel lugar.

-Eres un demente-dijo Kane pasando las manos por su pelo-. Esto no es nuestro, es de los terrícolas. Todo lo que tú y el consejo pretendeis...

-¡No lo merecen! ¡Todos ellos son bestias y morirán por ello!-gritó Pike.

Clarke ni siquiera sintió que se estaba moviendo hasta que se vió encima de Pike, con los dientes apretados y con sus manos en la garganta del hombre como si quisiera afixiarlo y, la verdad, ni siquiera le importaba.

No dejaría que nadie hablara así de su mujer...nadie...

-No vuelvas a referirte a ellos así...-gruño Clarke, en voz baja-. No hables de ella así...

-Sueltalo, Clarke, nadie quiere salir herido aquí...-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Clarke miró sobre su espalda para ver a cada uno de sus compañeros, desde su madre hasta Raven, siendo apuntados con un arma que llevaban los hombres y mujeres de Pike.

-Vosotros...-gruño Clarke.

-Son leales a mi y ahora, haz lo que te dicen, Clarke o morirán todos-dijo Pike mirando a Gina.

Gina apretó su arma contra la sien de Octavia mientras otra mujer obligaba a Raven a colocarse de rodillas, forzando ya su maltrecha pierna hasta que la joven grito de dolor.

-No podrás esconderlo todo para siempre-dijo Clarke mirando entre Pike y su gente.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Pike.

Antes de saber que pasaba, Clarke sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca y lo último que escuchó antes de caer al suelo fueron los gritos de rabia de sus amigos y de su madre, después...después todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Antes de que supiera realmente que pasaba, Lexa se encontró a solas con un muy sonriente Jake Griffin quien la invitó a caminar con él por su mente como si aquello fuera un paseo real entre dos amigos que hacían mucho que no se veían.

-Antes de nada, Lexa, quería darte las gracias-dijo Jake sin mirar a la Comandante-. Has cuidado de mi hija como nadie nunca antes lo hizo y como yo no pude hacerlo.

-No...no tiene porque darmelas, señor...-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo-. Es...es un honor conocerle, Clarke habla mucho de usted.

-Hablame de tu, Lexa y ya lo se, Clarke y yo siempre estuvimos conectados, eramos padre e hija y a la vez, eramos amigos-dijo Jake con una nostalgica sonrisa-. Os he estado observando y...te ama de verdad, Comandante.

Lexa suspiró, que se amaban era algo que ninguna de las dos podía negar pero Lexa comenzaba a preguntarse si eso era bastante para seguir luchando por un destino que no hacía más que empeñarse en separarlas.

-Yo elegí a mi gente y casi la pierdo y ella eligió a la suya ahora y no sabe que es de mi-dijo Lexa pasando una mano por su pelo-. No se si amar es bastante para sobrevivir.

-La vida es algo más que sobrevivir, ¿no crees?-comentó Jake haciendo a Lexa clavar sus ojos en él-. La mujer que amo fue también mi verdugo, ¿lo sabías?

Lexa asintió, era un resentimiento que Clarke escondía muy bien pero que la comía por dentro más que nada en este mundo. Su madre era su familia, su sangre y que ella hubiera dado el chivatazo sobre su padre...eso había roto partes de Clarke que la rubia no pensaba que pudiera recuperar.

-Abby es una buena mujer, es fuerte pero tiene un buen corazón-dijo Jake entonces acariciando su anillo de boda-. Intentó salvar a su gente, ella lo dijo para que pusieran solución al problema y en vez de eso, acabé muerto y ella odiada.

-Debió ser terrible...-dijo Lexa entonces reconociendo la dureza para Abby en tomar aquella decisión.

-Lo fue...-dijo Jake.

El silencio se adueño de ellos durante unos minutos antes de que Jake moviera su cabeza y sonriera de nuevo creando en Lexa un estado de paz inmediata que no sabía exactamente como tomarse.

-Hablemos de lo importante ahora-dijo Jake-. Sabes como pelear a Pike, pero necesitas algo más para vencerlo. Se de sobra que salir del Arca puede ser doloroso y entrar en pleno espacio es mucho peor pero si crees que puedes aguantarlo, estaré encantado de contarte las funciones principales del Arca, despegue, aterrizaje, modos de vuelo, el G4 ultra velocidad y la función de las capsulas salvavidas.

-No se de que hablas en este momento-dijo Lexa con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la confusión.

Jake rió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lexa antes de seguir caminando mientras la Comandante sonreía pensando que quizá esta idea no iba a ser tan mala como ella anticipaba al principio.

Podía ser bueno aprender y Clarke tenía mucho de Jake con lo que estar cerca de él le permitía estar cerca de Clarke y eso a Lexa, nunca podía parecerle algo malo.

Ahora, solo tenía que aprender.

* * *

Indra no había dejado de mirar a Lexa para nada excepto cuando salió con Lincoln y encontró a Octavia y durante ese tiempo, su Comandante no había dado señales de despertarse lo que preocupaba seriamente a la General.

-No podemos hacer nada-dijo Luna.

-Si no despierta...no hay nada que hacer-comentó Lincoln derrotado.

Pero Indra se negaba a dejarlo estar. Todos los días movía a Lexa, le daba masajes en las piernas y brazos para que no se quedara paralizada, le daba líquidos y le tomaba la mano para que supiera que no estaba sola.

Llevaban así días y no tenía mucho más tiempo.

-Si sigue así...tendremos que sacrificarla...-susurró Luna sin querer decir realmente las palabras.

-No-fue la única respuesta de Indra-. Despertará, lo se.

-No tenemos tiempo, Indra. Echo quiere matar a Pike y los suyos y la gente del cielo esta fuera de control, no podemos añadir a Lexa a nuestras preocupaciones...no podemos salvarlos a todos.

E Indra sabía cuál era el deseo de Lexa tanto como Luna e incluso Lincoln. Ella quería salvar a Clarke y a su gente e Indra no iba a interponerse a eso pero no significaba que fuera a dejarla sola para sucumbir a la oscuridad.

-Un día más...-susurró Indra-. Solo un día más, no podemos dejarla ir sin más.

Luna asintió porque como Indra, ella tampoco podía dejar ir a su amiga, igual que Lincoln, quien se arrodilló al lado de Lexa y tomó su mano como si fuera una de aquellas tardes donde él, Costia y Lexa se sentaban en el parque siendo niños.

 ** _-Tu, mi guarda, serás quien proteja mi tesoro-dijo Lexa mirando a Costia._**

 ** _-Sha, Heda-susurró Lincoln._**

 _-Heda, yu gonplei ste odon nowe_ -susurró Lincoln-. Vuelve, por favor.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire pero el pequeño movimiento de la mano de Lexa sobre la de él, hizo que Lincoln pensara que quizá, todavía había tiempo para reaccionar.

No estaba todo perdido.

 ** _-El futuro solo es lo que queramos hacer de el, yogon, no lo olvides._**

 ** _-Sha, nontu._**

-Tu futuro todavía esta por escribir, _Heda_.

Solo tenía que despertar.

* * *

Murphy se dejo guiar por Aden hasta el lugar donde estaba asentado el clan del agua y esperó, tal y como el chico le había pedido, hasta que Aden pudo abrirse paso entre los guardías en busca de Luna.

-Aden, todavía no entiendo...

-Ven, Luna...

Murphy se tensó de manera involuntaria cuando vio aparecer a la joven delante de él pero no dijo nada mientras Luna miraba entre Aden y Murphy como si estuviera esperando una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

-Diselo, Murphy-dijo Aden.

-¿No me ve como su enemigo?-preguntó Murphy algo sorprendido.

Luna negó con la cabeza. A pesar de todo ella les debía mucho y por lo que podía ver de Aden, él si confiaba en Murphy, lo que quería decir que ella también podía hacerlo.

-Estas a salvo, Murphy-prometió Luna.

Murphy asintió y apretó la mano de Luna cuando esta la estiró para estrechar la de él como promesa de amistad haciendo que así el joven por fin se relajara y la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Murphy?

-Clarke y los demás estan reaccionando-dijo Murphy-. Nos mandaron aquí para deciroslo mientras ellos enfrentan a Pike.

La confesión de Murphy sorprendió a Luna que aún así no parecía convencida del todo pero Murphy la forzó a mirarlo mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella para que supiera que no mentía en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Aden descubrió a Pike confensandole a Clarke que Lexa había muerto, llevaba su pañuelo rojo rasgado como prueba y Clarke se hundió...estaba destrozada-contó Murphy.

-Pero Lexa no esta muerta-dijo Luna.

Por lo menos no todavía.

-Lo descubrimos algo más tarde de la mano de Aden, fue entonces cuando Clarke por fin vio al verdadero Pike y nos dio la orden de venir mientras ella arreglaba aquel asunto.

Luna asintió y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Por fin la gente del cielo reaccionaba y aunque Lexa bien podía morir en unas horas, saber que Pike solo se había descubierto y que Clarke volvía a ser ella misma era una cosa por la que Luna no podía dejar de alegrarse.

-Es una gran noticia-dijo Luna.

-La mejor, una vez que Lexa lo sepa...-comenzó a decir Aden.

Luna puso una mano en su hombro, recordando más que nunca que quizá Lexa no pudiera saberlo nunca puesto que no había despertado todavía y se estaban planteando sacrificarla para evitar que se convirtiera en nada más que una cáscara sin vida.

-Venid conmigo...-susurró Luna.

-¿Nos llevas con Lexa?-preguntó Murphy.

Luna siguió caminando sin decir nada mientras los dos jovenes la seguían, también en silencio y ahora, preocupados por ver a su Comandante.

Una que quizá no volvería a este reino nunca más.

* * *

Ontari estaba oficialmente preocupada. Su gente no solo había sido masacrada hasta el punto de que ella misma no sabía si podrían recuperarse si no que Echo parecía un animal furioso y descontrolado en busca de una venganza que no lo llevaría más que a la guerra.

Una guerra que Ontari no estaba segura de poder ganar.

-¡Van a morir! ¡Van a morir por mi mano!-gritaba Echo saliendo de su hogar.

Ontari a penas pudo detenerla o, más bien, a penas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Ella solo quería recuperar su hogar, su vida y en lugar de eso, lo estaba perdiendo todo en medio de una locura que no entendía.

En medio de una gente que no se detendría hasta matarlos a todos.

 _¿Porque no dejar entonces a Echo hacer su parte?_

No arreglaría nada pero tampoco podía empeorarlo más de su lado.

* * *

Bellamy suspiró caminando a través del area que Pike le había asignado para patrullar. Era aburrido y le quitaba tiempo para estar con Octavia y los demás pero a la vez, era necesario, o eso pensaba Bellamy.

La verdad era que no había habido más ataques desde aquel que tuvieron cuando hirieron a Lexa.

 _Lexa, Lincoln, Indra...Echo..._

El corazón de Bellamy dio un tirón mientras pensaba en la guerrera, aquella mujer que empezó toda esta aventura cuando volvió a encontrarlo para salvar a Lexa. La misma mujer a la que le prometió amor eterno pensando que Gina estaba muerta.

Gina había sido su novia en el Arca, una chica fuerte y divertida, capaz de ser un ángel o un demonio dependiendo de la situación y una atracción que Bellamy no había podido resistir. Era muy distinta a Echo, quien era hielo puro para los demás pero que permitía que él la moldeara hasta ser nieve.

Él la había rescatado de la montaña y ella, le había rescatado de la Tierra.

Bellamy suspiró, no podía hacer nada ahora pero quería pedirle perdón a Echo y tiempo para poder poner su mente en orden en torno a Gina y a ella. Quería abrazarla, verla y que le mostrara aquella extraña sonrisa. Quería conocer a su hermano pequeño del que tanto hablaba.

Quería tantas cosas.

-¡Tu!

Antes de que Bellamy supiera que estaba pasando, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y su cuerpo golpear duramente el suelo antes de ver a Echo sobre él, mirandola como si estuviera loca.

-Echo...-susurró Bellamy.

-¡Asesino!-rugió Echo.

Y entonces Bellamy supo que aquella no era la mujer que él había amado y que todavía tenía en el corazón, no. Este era una animal desatado a punto de matarlo.

* * *

-Es hora de irse.

Lexa levantó la mirada hacia donde pudo sentir la voz de Becca, acompañada de Wells, quien estaba delante de la Comandante y de Jake.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Lexa.

-Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas, Lexa-dijo Becca.

-Estarás bien-dijo Wells.

Lexa asintió lentamente, levantandose del suelo junto a Jake mientras el hombre hacía lo mismo y la Comandante miraba a Wells, quien abrió los brazos para envolver el cuerpo de Lexa mientras él reía y Lexa se quedaba muy quieta.

-Se que esto no es lo tuyo, _Heda_ , pero trata de ser más libre, nadie se lo merece más que tú-susurró Wells.

Lexa asintió, permitiendose disfrutar del momento antes de abrazar a Wells y respirar, sintiendo la paz del chico dentro de ella, llamando a su alma.

-Lo intentaré-susurró Lexa.

Wells la dejó ir y permitió que Becca se acercara a Lexa para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven Comandante.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Lexa. Este es el legado que quiero para nuestra gente, la paz-susurró Becca.

- _Sha_ , Becca.

-Sigue así, los espíritus estamos contigo.

Lexa sonrió y dejó a Becca marchar solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Jake de nuevo, quien le dio un abrazo y beso su frente con un cariño que hace mucho que le fue arrebatado a Lexa y que ahora le estaban dando ganas de llorar.

-Cuida de mi niña y de Abby-susurró Jake-. Te estan esperando.

- _Sha_ , Jake-susurró Lexa.

- _Ste yuj_ , _Leksa._

Lexa asintió antes de inclinarse en reverencia a Jake y después, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo mientras la luz la envolvía lentamente, como si estuviera tragandosela.

* * *

Hasta hacerla desaparecer...

Voces, eso era todo lo que escuchaba.

-¡No va a despertar!

-Eso no lo sabes, puede que si lo haga.

-Sin ella estamos perdidos...no vale para nada...

-¡ _Heda!_

Lexa intentó abrir los ojos pero no podía, todo lo dolía y a pesar de las voces, no podía escuchar aquella que ansiaba más que nada en el mundo.

 _Necesito que tu espíritu se quede donde esta..._

-¡Despierta, Lexa!

-Dejad de gritar...

De repente y ante las palabras de Lexa, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y mirando la cama delante de ellos, donde unos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, cargados de fuerza y de energía, más que nunca.

* * *

-¡Estamos listos para el despegue!

-¡Si, señor!

-¡Adelante!

 _ **La nave 268, Arka 2 en posición de despegue en...3,2,1...**_

La nave encendió sus motores y despegó tal y como estaba previsto mientras que desde sus cómodas sillas, el consejo veía sus sueños hacerse realidad.

Su gente y su mundo, ahora estaba en la palma de sus manos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

 _Goodbye hard world..._

Tras un momento de confusión seguido de varios cargados de alivio y emoción, Lexa consiguió poner a todo el mundo en orden para que le explicaran que había estado pasando mientras ella no estaba.

De la mano de Luna y Lincoln recibió la noticia de porque los soldados de Azgea había atacado y la muerte del hermano pequeño de Echo quien había dejado a la mujer cargada de odio y venganza mientras Ontari era forzada a hacer lo posible por encontrar la paz para su pueblo.

De la mano de Indra supo que ella había estado allí, cuidando y protegiendo su sueño mientras ella se recuperaba y también había sabido que Indra fue quien le dio el ultimatum a Clarke que definitivamente la rubia no cumpliría.

Y, finalmente, de Aden y Murphy supo lo que había hecho Pike y como Clarke había reaccionado volviendo en si y creando en Lexa una esperanza que pensaba perdida. La fuerza para recuperar a la mujer que amaba.

Clarke estaba de vuelta y ahora, Lexa podía pelear sin reservas por ella de nuevo.

-Muy bien, tenemos que asistir a Clarke y los otros-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Debemos volver a luchar.

-Tu mandas, _Heda_ -dijo Murphy.

Los demás asintieron y Lexa fue sintiendo cada vez más la fuerza crecer en ella. Tenía los conocimientos y la capacidad para pelear. Tenía toda la confianza de la gente de Clarke, aquellos que más la querían.

Solo tenía que llegar a ella.

-Vale. Vamos a volver al territorio donde esta Pike y vamos a detener a ese bastardo y a su gente antes de el nuevo Arka llegue para llevarselos-dijo Lexa cruzando sus brazos-. Es hora de recuperar a nuestra gente.

-¿Y Echo y Ontari?-preguntó Lincoln.

-Hablaremos con ellas cuando esto este controlado, Lincoln-dijo Lexa mirando al suelo-. Haremos una ceremonía para todos nuestros hermanos caídos, te lo prometo, pero ahora debemos derrotar a quien los asesino de fríamente.

- _Sha, Heda_ -gruño Lincoln.

Los demás, uno por uno, asintieron mostrando su lealtad a la mujer que tenían delante de ellos, una mujer que estaba dispuesta a todo por devolver la felicidad a su pueblo y no se iba a detener por nada del mundo.

Ya fuera en la Tierra o en el mismisimo cielo.

 _Aguanta, Clarke, ya voy a por ti..._

* * *

Ontari no estaba para nada segura de donde debía dirigirse. Sabía que Echo se había marchado y parecía que iba a ir tras la gente del cielo pero la verdad era que Ontari estaba bastante perdida en ese terreno.

La única vez que estuvo allí fue con ALIE dentro de ella y luego había pasado bastante tiempo inconsciente así que no tenía nada claro como llegar a Echo.

-¡Asesino!

-Echo...calma...

Las voces hicieron el trabajo por Ontari y la guerrera corrió por el bosque siguiendo los gritos hasta encontrar a Echo, cara a cara con uno de sus enemigos.

-Echo...por favor...

-Debí matarte cuando pude-dijo Echo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Debí mataros a todos hace mucho.

Ontari sintió el alma pesada con aquel comentario, ella había visto brevemente a la mujer con el chico al que ahora odiaba y no le había parecido que quisiera matarlo en ninguna forma, más bien lo contrario.

-Cariño, por...

-¡Basta! ¡Mataste a mi familia!

La cara del chico se tornó en sorpresa antes de Echo le asestara un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo y luego se alejara de él, llevada por la locura y por, seguramente, la indecisión de poner fin a su vida.

Por Ontari no había problema pero sabía que eso no era lo que Echo quería.

-Echo, basta...

Los dos se giraron hacia ella y Ontari dio un paso al frente tomando a Echo en sus brazos mientras dejaba que Bellamy se repusiera mirando entre las dos mujeres, confundido y algo asustado.

-No entiendo...-susurró Bellamy.

-Tu gente...Pike...-escupió Ontari-. Mis guerreros atacaron porque él masacró a mi gente, entre los que estaba el hermano pequeño de Echo.

La cara de Bellamy fue pura sorpresa y luego se arrodilló como si el peso del mundo estuviera en sus hombros provocando cierta simpatía de parte de la guerrera antes de que Echo mirará a Bellamy con un dolor tan crudo que rompió algo dentro del chico.

-Nunca debí confiar en ti...

-No Echo...yo no...-susurró Bellamy con lágrimas en los ojos-. No quería que pasara esto.

Ontari podía ver la verdad en la cara de Bellamy, su arrepentimiento y sus sentimientos por Echo pero a la vez, el acto de maldad de su gente no podía ser borrado con una disculpas y menos de quien no tenía que darlas.

-¡Bellamy!

De repente, delante del chico aparecieron tres figuras, una chica, un hombre y otra mujer con armas listas para disparar si hacían el más minimo movimiento.

-Son terrícolas-dijo la chica.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo la mujer.

-¡No!

Bellamy se puso delante de ellas sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres mientras el chico miraba a su gente con el gesto decidido.

-Gina, podemos apresarlas, no hay necesidad de matar a nadie-susurró Bellamy.

-No pueden vivir-gruño ella.

-¡No!

-Apartate, Bellamy-gruño Echo-. Acabemos con esto.

-Tu lo has dicho-susurró Gina.

Gina levantó su arma para disparar, Echo gruño, Ontari intentó cogerla sin éxito y Bellamy hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento, interponerse entre la bala y la mujer que amaba y que pensó que había perdido para siempre por su estupidez.

-Bellamy...

Un disparó silenció a todo el mundo y después, todo se volvió oscuridad...

* * *

Pike había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo y ver bajar la nueva nave a la Tierra de una manera tan controlada casi le hizo saltar de felicidad tanto a él como a los suyos.

El nuevo Arka estaba aquí y ahora todo se iba a solucionar.

-Señor...

Gina entro en su campo de visión. La joven parecía seria y preocupada algo que distrajo a Pike de su felicidad ya que Gina parecía tan animada a marcharse como él.

-¿Algun problema?-preguntó Pike.

-Hemos capturado a dos terricolas, estan en celdas con los demás-dijo Gina para sorpresa de Pike-. El problema es Bellamy, esta en celdas con el resto pero esta herido en un hombro.

-¿Como?-preguntó Pike sorprendido.

-Intento defender a las dos terrícolas-dijo Gina-. No podemos fiarnos de él.

Pike asintió, poco le importaba donde residían ya sus lealtades porque ya tenía lo que quería de ellos y una vez estuvieran fuera de su camino, es mundo sería suyo.

-¡Señor!

La voz de uno de los chicos de Marcus Kane se hizo presente, Monty y con él otras dos chicas, Harper y Monroe se detuvieron justo frente a él con caras preocupadas y movimientos inseguros.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Pike.

-No encontramos a nuestros amigos-dijo Monty-. Deberíamos buscarlos.

-No tenemos tiempo, partimos en una hora.

-Señor...-susurró Monroe.

-He dicho que nos vamos-dijo Pike-. Si quieren quedarse en este mundo que lo hagan, los demás nos vamos a casa.

Los chicos se asustaron ante el tono de voz de Pike, quien se marchó sin decir nada más y se dejaron guiar casi de manera forzada por Gina hacia la nave mientras veían que sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Pero faltaban sus amigos.

-¿Donde estarán?-preguntó Harper.

-Esperemos que lleguen a tiempo-dijo Monty.

De lo contrario, se quedarían en esta Tierra y por algún motivo, Monty sabía que aquello no iba a ser una buena idea.

* * *

Clarke levantó la mirada nada más escuchar la puerta de la celda ser golpeada y se fijo en que Pike estaba allí, mirandolos como si no fueran más que objetos. Su madre trataba de taponar la herida del hombro de Bellamy y no muy lejos de ellos, Echo y Ontari eran retenidas por cadenas para evitar ataques.

Ellos no tenían armas y sus actitudes en la lucha fisica no eran demasiado buenas por lo que quedaban bajo el mando de mercenarios como Pike.

-Habeis luchado bien, pero sois demasiado manejables-dijo Pike con una sonrisa-. Y ahora pagareis por vuestros desaires.

-Bastardo-gruño Bellamy.

-Oh, Bellamy, me ofendes-rió Pike-. Este era el plan desde el principio.

-¿Separarnos de los terricolas? ¿Ese era tu gran plan?-preguntó Octavia.

Clarke miró los movimientos de Pike, su dedicación a asegurarse de que supieran ahora de que él no era lo que pensaban y supo que detrás de todo había una razon de peso.

-Yo tomé la decisión de matar a tu padre, Clarke, tu madre solo fue un peón más-dijo Pike-. Igual que Marcus Kane.

La mirada de Abby bajo al suelo, incapaz de redimir lo que pasó en el pasado y sabiendo que esa era la verdad, más allá de lo que todos quisieran creer. Por su parte, Clarke apretó los puños, levantandose del suelo y acercandose lentamente hacia donde estaba Pike.

-No vas a ganar, Pike. Lexa esta viva y ya he mandado gente a que le cuenten la verdad-dijo Clarke mostrandose fuerte-. No ganarás esta batalla.

-No, ¿eh? Los estoy esperando, Clarke. Estoy esperando a tu preciosa Lexa-dijo Pike sorprendiendo a Clarke y a los demás-. Voy a matarla y a todos los que la sigan y después, este mundo será mio. Vas a ver a tu querida salvaje morir bajo mis manos, con nuestras armas y no podrás hacer nada por impedirlo.

Clarke no pudo retener su furia y se lanzó a la celda para intentar coger a Pike que solo dio un paso atrás mientras Clarke golpeaba los barrotes, fuera de control y gritando obcenidades que Pike mismo no se atrevía a repetir.

Después de unos minutos, Pike tuvo bastante.

-¡Guardias! ¡Llevadlos a las naves, despegamos en treinta minutos!-gritó Pike.

-¿Que hacemos con las dos guerreras, señor?-preguntó un guardia mirando a Echo y Ontari.

Pike las miró y sonrió, sabiendo muy bien cuál sería su destino cuando llegaran a la Estación y lo que harían con ellas.

-Nos las llevamos también, seguro que el consejo quiere estudiarlas antes de matarlas-dijo Pike.

Echo miró a su alrededor mientras comenzaban a mover las celdas y luego miró a Bellamy quien le devolvía la mirada asustado por lo que pasaría, con ella y con todos.

Porque eso no parecía ser más que un mal final a toda su lucha. Un final que no merecían.

* * *

Lexa y los demás llegaron al terreno donde había descendido el nuevo Arka después de varias horas de correr casi sin descanso con los caballos agotados por el tremendo esfuerzo sobre el basto bosque pero estaban allí y habían llegado justo a tiempo.

-Aden, tu y Murphy intentad buscar a nuestros aliados. Luna, tus hombres que bloqueen el paso y Lincoln, tu, Indra y yo vamos a por Pike y los suyos-dijo Lexa rápidamente.

- _¡Sha!_ -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

- _ **Aviso a la tripulación, la nave comenzará su despegue.**_

Lexa gruño mientras todo el mundo corría a su posición. La nave activo sus motores y comenzó a elevarse lentamente sobre el suelo forzando a Lexa a cambiar el plan de batalla a medida que intentaba pensar en una opción para llegar a todos.

Para llegar a Clarke.

-¡Todo el mundo, atrás!-gritó Lexa antes de mirar a Luna-. Preparate para atacar en caso de otra de estas naves baje a la Tierra, no mires, no preguntes, si son extraños, matalos.

-Lexa...

-Ojalá nos veamos de nuevo-susurró Lexa antes de girarse a Aden-. ¡Aden, vete con Luna! ¡Murphy, conmigo, ya!

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lexa, Lincoln, Indra y Murphy salieron a la carrera aprovechando de que el Arka estaba a poco metros del suelo, podrían saltar si llegaban hasta ella pero necesitaban llegar ya a la nave.

 _ **-Cañones de ataque, listos.**_

-Maldita sea...-susurró Murphy antes de mirar a Lexa-. ¡Van a disparar!

-¡Al suelo! ¡No perdais el objetivo! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la nave!-gritó Lexa.

* * *

Desde las celdas, Clarke pudo ver como Lexa, Lincoln, Indra y Murphy intentaban correr hacia ellos y su cara se iluminó al ver a su guerrera corriendo a toda velocidad, dando ordenes mientras intentaba llegar a la nave.

-Lexa...¡Es Lexa!-gritó Clarke.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se lleno de amor por la mujer que trataba de llegar a ella a pesar de todo y se juró a si misma que jamás volvería a dejarla. Lexa era lo que Clarke desesperadamente quería y no iba a dejarla ir nunca más.

 _ **-Cañones de ataque, listos.**_

Clarke se giró entonces, mientras Raven era ahora la que gritaba y pedía que no dispararan, mientras Octavia lloraba porque comenzaron a escucharse los disparos de los cañones de ataque. Cañones que apuntaban al suelo. A Lexa.

-¡Lexa!

Clarke golpeó la celda con fuerza y luego corrió de nuevo para poder ver a la mujer que amaba correr con sus aliados, tirandose al suelo y revolviendose como los demás para esquivar las balas y llegar a ellos.

Les faltaba muy poco...

-¡Lanza el maldito misil!-gritó Pike desde la sala de control que podían escuchar gracias a los altavoces-. ¡Concentraló en esos cuatro y que solo dañe la zona donde ellos estan!

-¡No! Si lo hace matará a Murphy y a los demás-dijo Monty, sonando desesperado.

-¡Hazlo!-gritó Pike de nuevo.

Clarke abrió los ojos antes de dejar el grito más atronador que nadie pudiera imaginar salir de su garganta al mismo tiempo que un pequeño misil salía del cañon para impactar con la última posición que Clarke había visto de Lexa y los demás.

El misil explotó. Todo se quedó en polvo y, de repente, la vida de Clarke dejó de tener sentido mientras la risa de Pike estallaba por toda la nave.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

 _Savage In The Space..._

 _ **¡Heda!**_

 _ **¿¡Estais bien!?**_

 _ **¡Chico! ¡Lincoln!**_

 _ **¡Indra!**_

Lexa escuchaba la llamada de sus aliados muy lejana y, de repente, todo se quedó en silencio antes de que una ráfaga de humo estallara delante de ellos y los lanzara al suelo, dejandolos débiles y desorientados. La Comandante trató de levantarse pero el polvo y la debilidad de lo que fuera que había impactado contra ellos se lo impedía por lo que solo pudo levantar una mano y tosér en señal de supervivencia.

Unos segundos después, Murphy estaba a su lado, también respirando con dificultad y con la cara llena de arenas y rasguños.

-Maldito hijo de...-gruño Murphy con una mano en el brazo de Lexa e intentando respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

- _Branwada_ -gruño la Comandante pasando una mano por su cara.

Poco después y para alivio de Lexa, Lincoln e Indra se abrieron paso entre el polvo para llegar hasta ellos y darle a la Comandante la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Todos estaban bien y aunque nadie más lo sabia, todavía no habían perdido nada.

-Perdimos la nave-susurró Lincoln.

Lexa miró a su compañero y amigo con cierta preocupación. Ella sabía que podían hacer pero también pensaba que Jake, Becca y Wells habían puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ella y quizá ella no era lo que esperaban.

 _ **No...no puedo dejar que el miedo me venza...Clarke me necesita.**_

Tenía que ir a por ella y salvarla, tenía que salvarlos a todos y si para eso tenía que pisar el espacio, entonces no tenía más elecciones.

-Si solo tuvieramos una manera de alcanzar las estrellas-dijo Indra mirando al cielo.

Lexa la observó y luego percibió un movimiento leve de Murphy como si el chico acabara de darse cuenta de algo, su cara mostraba cierto alivio, quizá una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Lexa lo mirara con cierta ansiedad por saber que pensaba.

-Podemos hacerlo-dijo Murphy antes de mirar a Lexa-. Pike y los demás se fueron en esta nave pero si pudieramos encontrar en la que él vino...si esta en buen estado.

-Podemos usarla para llegar a ellos-dijo Lexa de manera pensativa-. Se hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron observandola pero eso a Lexa no le importaba, tenían un plan, podían hacerlo y solo tenían que encontrar la nave en la que Pike y los suyos bajaron a la Tierra. Luego podrían ir tras ellos al espacio.

Podría salvar a Clarke.

-Pero...¿pero donde esta? ¿Y como vamos a saber usarla?-preguntó Lincoln.

Lexa se levantó con un nuevo pensamiento firme y miró a sus tres compañeros con la dureza de una lider digna como lo era la Comandante.

-Hablemos con Luna para que nos ayude a buscarla-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Luego os explicaré como llegaremos al cielo.

Porque ella sabía como hacerlo, porque ella había sido enseñada por el único e inconfundible Jake Griffin y ahora, podría poner en práctica todo lo que el padre de la chica que amaba le había mostrado.

 _ **Vamos a hacerlo, Jake...**_

Era hora de que los terrícolas viajaran al espacio.

* * *

La risa de Pike podía haber desaparecido pero en la mente de Clarke, todo era una película que no dejaba de repetirse como un disco rayado, grabado a fuego en su mente y haciendo su corazón sangrar con cada respiración que tomaba.

Lexa estaba muerta. Pike la había asesinado de verdad. Se la había quitado de verdad.

El dolor era tan fuerte que apenas y podía moverse. Clarke siempre había hecho lo mejor por su gente y habia acogido a Pike y a los demás como su familia, como si ellos fueran parte de un vinculo que tras muchos problemas habían formado con los terrícolas.

Y solo había bastado un segundo para que todo desapareciera.

-Clarke...-llamó Raven desde su posición en la celda.

Clarke no se movió, ni siquiera contestó, solo se quedó allí parada, cargada de dolor y furia, cargada de pena y con un peso tan grande que no estaba segura de poder llevar sobre sus hombros.

De repente, las puertas de la celda se abrieron y Pike entró de nuevo paseando su arma entre sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Pronto volveremos a casa-dijo Pike.

-¡Bastardo!-gritó Octavia quien ni siquiera era contenida por sus compañeros-. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Te lo juro!

Pike solo rió y se alejó de la morena solo para caminar hacia donde Clarke estaba, clavando su mirada en ella y asegurandose de que pudiera escuchar sus palabras.

-Sin tu preciosa Comandante nada evitará que me haga con ese mundo-susurró Pike-. Cuando vuelva, me aseguraré de quemar lo que haya quedado de sus asquerosos huesos.

Clarke no se movió, ni un solo milímetro, su pelo tapaba su cara y sus manos se cerraban en puños hasta casi hacer desaparecer la línea entre sus dedos.

-¿Clarke?-llamó su madre.

-Te mataré...

Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que todos tomaran atención en la rubia quien entonces, levantó su cabeza para mostrar sus ojos azules que ahora parecían cristales helado, clavandose en Pike como si fueran punzones de hielo.

-Nada podrá salvarte de mi...de _Wanheda_...Comandante de la Muerte-susurró Clarke.

Clarke ladeó su cabeza y miró a Pike con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, como si la mera idea de matarlo fuera algo que esperaba con ansias.

-Te has vuelto loca-dijo Pike con cierta incredulidad reflejada en su cara-. No me lo puedo creer.

-Voy a matarte lentamente para que sepas mi dolor-dijo Clarke lentamente-. Vas a saber mi dolor, Pike, te lo juro.

Pike y todos parecieron asustados de Clarke, de su calma al hablar de asesinar a un ser humano con tanta tranquilidad, como si fuera lo que quería hacer más que nada en este mundo, como si de verdad fuera _Wanheda_.

-Estas loca-susurró Pike alejandose de ella-. Volveré en un rato a ver si vuelves a ser una persona normal.

Sin decir nada más y algo más preocupado por los problemas del estado mental de Clarke, Pike se marchó dejando atrás un silencio que solo se podía definir con una palabra: miedo.

* * *

Tras volver con Luna, Aden y los demás, que ni siquiera habían salido del todo del territorio de la gente del cielo, Lexa hizo claras sus intenciones a pesar del claro miedo en las caras de su gente, incluso de los que más creían en ellos.

-¿Ir al espacio? Eso va contra toda natura-dijo uno de los soldados.

-Si _Heda_ lo dice será que puede hacerlo-dijo Aden claramente confiando en Lexa a pesar de su miedo.

-Aún así es una invitación a la muerte-dijo Luna.

Lexa lo sabía, conocía las implicaciones de ir más allá que ningún otro terricola, sabía que todo podía salir mal, que ella no era una experta pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo.

-La gente del cielo es mi gente y debo hacer lo correcto por ellos-dijo Lexa con un tono serio, capaz, decidido-. La mujer que amo, su líder, es la clave para mi estabilidad, sin ella no soy nada y sin ellos, volveremos a un mundo lleno de violencia por poder.

Su gente alrededor de ella quedó en silencio, sabían que Lexa tenía razón, una de las pocas cosas que la gente del cielo había hecho era cambiar su mundo, enseñarles nuevas formas de salvar vidas, darles nuevos medios de sobrevivir y, sobretodo, habían mostrado una manera de sobrevivir que no fuera matando a todo lo que les molestara o incomodara.

-Por eso os pido vuestra colaboración, os imploro la ayuda que necesito para encontrar esa nave y poder ir en busca de el decimo tercer clan, la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa, por primera vez inclinandose para hacer algo que no había hecho en su vida.

Pedir la ayuda de su gente.

- _Heda_ , por ti daríamos la vida-dijo un soldado inclinandose ante ella-. Te ayudaremos.

Poco a poco, todos los soldados y Luna y Aden se inclinaron ante Lexa mostrando su total apoyo aunque tuvieran miedo o no supieran a lo que se enfrentaban, algo que llegó al alma de su líder mucho más de lo que pudo expresar con palabras.

- _Mochof..._ -acertó a susurrar Lexa.

De repente, un grito hizo que todos se giraran hacia un claro donde un soldado apareció corriendo hasta llegar hasta ellos, cansado y abatido, el soldado cayó de rodillas delante de Lexa y la miró con gesto asustado.

- _Heda..._ -susurró el soldado.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lexa.

- _Heda Ontari Kom Azgeda y Eko Kom Azgeda_ han desaparecido-susurró el soldado.

Y entonces, Lexa supo que su viaje tenía que esperar un poco más ya que, de nuevo, el deber se cruzaba en su camino.

* * *

-Para de moverte, Bellamy, tu herida podría abrirse de nuevo...

-No puedo quedarme quieto.

Echo miró hacia donde Bellamy intentaba moverse con la esperanza de llegar hacia donde estaba Clarke, por todo lo que eran, Echo estaba segura que Bellamy, Octavia o Raven podían llegar hasta la zona de la mente de Clarke perdida en el dolor de la perdida de Lexa.

Algo que para ella también parecía surrealista.

La muerte de su hermano le había arrancado el alma pero la muerte de su _Heda_ y de aliados como Indra y Lincoln habían hecho que Echo solo sintiera rencór y ganas de sangre hacia Pike y sus aliados, especialmente, la asesina de su hermano.

-Echo, ¿estas bien?

La guerrera miró a su lado, Ontari parecía estar pensando en silencio su próximo ataque y era Bellamy quien había hablado así sin poder evitarlo, no tuvo más remedio que girarse a mirarlo con cierta rabia clavada en sus ojos.

-No, Bellamy, no estoy bien-dijo Echo-. Estoy perdida, rodeada de gente que creí ser amiga solo para descubrir que son unos bastardos y con la asesina de mi hermano.

-Lo siento-susurró Bellamy mirando al suelo-. Si hubiera sabido...

-Ya es tarde-sentenció Echo.

Bellamy agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota pero antes de que Echo pudiera perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, escuchó una palabras del chico que la dejaron algo confundida y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, algo esperanzada.

-No he podido olvidarte, Echo. Mi estupidez me llevo a cometer un error que costó la vida de tu hermano y jamás podre borrar eso...-susurró Bellamy con lágrimas en su voz-. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que lucharé por ti hasta mi última gota de sangre, aunque ya no valga nada mi palabra.

Echo se giró para decirle lo que estaba segura que sus ojos expresaron pero entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Gina entró en la sala acompañada de dos fuertes hombres que se dirigieron a la celda donde Echo estaba con Ontari.

-Gina, ¿que estas haciendo?-preguntó Bellamy.

-El consejo quiere hacerles unas pruebas antes de que entren en la Estación-dijo Gina simplemente.

-¿Que pruebas?-preguntó Abby temiendose lo peor.

-Sangre, capacidad de dolor y presión...-comentó Gina.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlas!-gritó Bellamy entonces.

Echo miró a Bellamy claramente asustada por lo que estaba pasando pero nada pudo evitar que uno de los hombres la cogiera mientras el otro cogía a Ontari quien todavía parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, sin mostrar emociones sin sintomas de querer atacar a nadie.

No estaba haciendo nada y Echo empezaba a pensar que Ontari estaba en trance o algo peor.

-¡Dejalas! ¡No las toques! ¡Echo!-gritó Bellamy.

Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue a Bellamy tratando de levantarse sin éxito para llegar hasta ella con los ojos abiertos por la furia y la boca doblada por el miedo.

Y entonces Echo lo supo: su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

* * *

Llegar a la nación del hielo ya no era algo tenebroso para Lexa, es decir, nunca sería un paraíso pero ya no era tan oscuro como cuando Nia reinaba aquí. Ontari había hecho de su gente un lugar mejor y Lexa estaba claramente orgullosa de ello.

Ontari merecía ser su líder, no tenía ninguna duda.

- _Heda_ no estan-dijo el soldado-. Tras la muerte del hermano de _Eko_ las dos desaparecieron y ya no se supo más.

-Dicen que _Eko_ fue en busca de la sangre del cielo-dijo otro soldado, unido a ellos nada más llegar a Azgeda.

Lexa suspiró, eso era claramente lo que podía haber pasado. La Comandante conocía bien el dolor de la perdida de un ser querido y sabía que en un momento de locura, Echo podía haber clamado venganza.

Solo esperaba que Ontari hubiera conseguido detenerla y que las dos continuaran con vida.

-Buscaremos en las zonas próximas y mandaremos...

-No será necesario-dijo una voz tras ella.

Lexa se giró para encontrarse, de manera sorpresiva, con Titus, quien caminó hasta inclinarse delante de su líder y luego se levantó mostrando una seriedad que Lexa temía y admiraba a partes iguales.

-Habla, Titus-dijo Lexa.

-Echo y Ontari fueron raptadas por la gente del cielo. Yo estaba allí, escondido entre las ramas y vi como se las llevaban-explicó Titus.

 _ **Por lo que seguramente esten en la nave...maldita sea...**_

Lexa cerró los ojos necesitando un momento para pensar. Ahora no solo estaba preocupada por la gente del cielo si no que tenía el problema de Ontari y Echo, encerradas seguramente con Clarke o algo mucho peor.

-Si estan con la gente del cielo, mejor debemos apresurarnos a encontrar una manera de ir con ellos-dijo Lexa.

-¡Lexa!

Murphy, quien estaba al lado de Lexa, estiró de su brazo y la forzó a mirar al horizonte solo para hacer que la líder de los terrícolas mirara hacia el centro de Azgeda con una sonrisa en la cara, como si la Nación del Hielo acabara de darle la mejor de las noticias.

La nave de Pike estaba allí, casi en perfecto estado.

-La tenemos...-susurró Lexa.

Murphy levantó los brazos y rió en señal de victoria y Lexa sonrió, por fin algo salía bien y ahora no tenían más que ponerla en marcha e ir al espacio.

Su gente les esperaba y no podían perder más tiempo.

* * *

El aterrizaje en la estación había sido un éxito, Echo y Ontari seguían siendo estudiadas y Pike y su gente esperaban, junto a la celda, al consejo para recibir el honor que merecían por el largo y duro trabajo realizado.

Pero al abrir la puerta, solo encontraron a soldados que no dudaron en disparar a toda la gente de Pike, asesinandolos para sorpresa de la gente del cielo y Pike, quien quedó como único superviviente rodeado de sus soldados.

 _ **Gina, Jason, Marron, Phillipe...todos muertos...**_

-¿¡Que significa esto!?-gritó Pike.

-El honor nunca será para ratas como tú, Pike-dijo un miembro del consejo-. El mundo nunca será tuyo.

Pike solo tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de un disparo impactara en su cabeza haciendolo caer con fuerza mientras los miembros del consejo se acercaron a la celda, para sorpresa y furia de Kane, quien los miró apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-Marcus Kane y Abby Griffin, un placer volver a veros-dijo el miembro del consejo.

-¿¡Que es todo esto!?-gritó Kane horrorizado.

-Esto...Marcus...es la conquista del mundo, en nuestras manos-dijo otro miembro del consejo.

Y entonces, delante de todos, finalmente apareció el plan que todos creyeron de Pike pero que realmente era del consejo de la Estación XV: el dominio del mundo de la mano de estos animales.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

 _Thousand miles for you..._

Lexa suspiró mientras salía a respirar aire fresco de su tienda, habían pasado pocos días desde que encontraran la nave pero quería asegurarse de que estaba lista para viajar al espacio y Murphy necesitaba tiempo para revisarla atentamente.

Pero ese tiempo era eterno y Lexa estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera estar pasando con Clarke y los demás, no conocía el juego de su gente pero si Pike tramaba algo contra ellos, si le hacía daño a Clarke.

Lexa no iba a tener piedad con él.

- _Heda..._

Lexa se giro para ver a Murphy delante de ella, el muchacho parecía cansado pero también seguro de si mismo, decidido y Lexa empezaba a pensar que quizá, la cultura terrícola se estaba emplazando en él poco a poco.

Para Lexa era algo bueno y le daba esperanza de que los demás pudieran tener la misma transformación una vez los recuperara.

-Murphy, ¿tienes novedades?-preguntó Lexa.

-Hemos detectado dos errores en la nave pero tienen fácil arreglo y los aldeanos de la Nación del Hielo se han ofrecido a ayudarnos por lo que puede ser que lo arreglemos en un día como máximo-dijo Murphy con cara de satisfacción.

Lexa estaba sorprendida por la ayuda, la Nación del Hielo no era así, nunca lo había sido por lo menos, hasta Ontari.

 _Quiza las cosas puedan cambiar de verdad..._

-Esta bien-dijo Lexa mirando al suelo un segundo-. Solo di lo que debes hacer y lo haremos.

-¿Haremos? ¿Vas a ayudar?-preguntó Murphy.

-Dudo que sea de mucha ayuda en tu campo, amigo Murphy pero si se liderar a la gente-dijo Lexa-. Di lo que deseas y se te dará.

Murphy asintió y se cruzó de brazos dejando a Lexa pensar en su otra preocupación: viajar al espacio. No iba a mentir, estaba asustada de lo que iba a hacer pero pensar en Clarke la ayudaba y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Necesitaba encontrar y tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

-Demonos prisa, Murphy. Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante-dijo Lexa seriamente.

- _Sha, Heda-_ susurró Murphy.

Lexa asintió antes de salir de la tienda con Murphy pegada a sus talones y la firme intención de tragarse su miedo y viajar al espacio para recuperar a la mujer que amaba y la gente que juró proteger a pesar de todo.

No iba a rendirse. No iba a hacerlo. Era _Heda_ y era Lexa y no iba a darse por vencia.

Ontari fue lanzada contra la celda con tanta fuerza que sintió sus huesos removerse dentro de ella, a su lado, Echo caía de la misma manera pero antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada, fueron rodeadas por los soldados del consejo quien, rápidamente, se encargaron de encadenarlas a la pared.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas.

Las dos se mantuvieron en silencio sabiendo perfectamente que de nada serviría intentar liberarse, no iban a poder hacerlo y ahora estaban en manos de unos monstruos que no planeaban en hacer nada bueno con ellas.

Quizá las matarían si, pero la tortura iba a ser intensa.

-Terrícolas...increible-dijo uno de los miembros del consejo tocando la cara de Ontari-. Supervivientes de un mundo destruído.

-Bastardo-gruño Echo.

El miembro del consejo solo rió, pasando una mano por la cara de Ontari de nuevo antes de alargar su brazo para activar una pantalla.

Una pantalla que conectaba con la celda de la gente del cielo que habían vivido con ellas durante mucho tiempo.

-Es hora de...comenzar-dijo el miembro del consejo.

Y entonces dió la orden a sus soldados quienes activaron una maquinaria que hizo que las cadenas de Ontari y Echo se iluminaran de un color azul intenso antes de que la electricidad lleguara a sus cuerpo para hacerlas temblar de dolor mientras que la gente del cielo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar.

La tortura había empezado y todos iban a vivirla, de una manera o de otra.

Horas de trabajo sin parar habían llevado a Lexa a estar exhausta solo con mirar a Murphy y pedirle que diera ordenes para manejar a la gente del hielo para terminar de hacer lo que necesitaban lo antes posible.

Pero casi un día después estaba terminado. La nave ya estaba lista para salir.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Lexa a Murphy.

-He comprobado motores, consolas de dirección, presión, manipulación, control de aire, todo esta en orden, podemos irnos-dijo Murphy.

-Entonces saldremos en un par de horas, descansa Murphy, te lo has ganado-dijo Lexa colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Murphy dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de partir a la tienda donde reposaría hasta la llegada de viajar pero Lexa todavía tenía algo que hacer, ella todavía tenía que reclutar a su gente: Lincoln e Indra.

Aquellos a los que no obligaría a venir si no era su deseo estar en una misión tan arriesgada.

Comenzó a caminar y los encontró, a madre e hijo, charlando con varios aldeanos. No era algo que le extrañara pero lo cierto fue que Lexa sintió un pequeño tirón en el pecho al sentirlos tan cercanos a gente que años atrás habrían podido matar sin pensarlo.

Ahora eran uno, todos ellos.

- _Heda..._ -susurró un aldeano.

-Tranquilo, aldeano, solo necesito hablar con Lincoln e Indra un minuto, espera aquí y cuando acabe, podreis volver a vuestras diligencias-dijo Lexa.

 _-Sha, Heda..._ -susurró el aldeano.

Inmediatamente el aldeano se marchó dejando a Lexa a solas con Lincoln e Indra, la tensión era palpable pero Lexa se forzó a calmarse sabiendo que tenía que hacer esto de una manera convincente.

-La nave esta lista para viajar-dijo Lexa mirando a sus dos guerreros a los ojos-. Planeamos salir en un dos horas, cuando el sol baje del cielo.

Los dos guerreros se miraron antes de posar sus ojos de nuevo en su líder quien no parecía demasiado tranquila y no era precisamente porque Lexa no confiara en sus habilidades si no porque ella sentía que necesitaba a Lincoln e Indra con ellos.

Si por alguna razón ella falla y moría, necesitaba que ellos cuidaran de su gente y de Clarke, necesitaban que ellos fueran aquella guardia que siempre habían jurado ser.

Aunque estaba preparada para aceptar su negativa si llegaban a decirsela.

-No puedo ordenaros esta misión porque ni siquiera yo misma se donde puede terminar o que posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir...

-Vamos a ir contigo-dijo Indra cortando a su líder.

- _Heda_ no tienes que pedirlo-dijo Lincoln con una mirada seria y decidida-. Mi mujer también esta allí.

Lexa respiró profundamente y luego miró a su guerreros con orgullo. Con ellos a su lado creí que no podía perder esta aventura por nada del mundo y que podía recuperar a Clarke y a la gente del cielo en su propio terreno.

Solo esperaba que sus esperanza estuvieran puestas en el lugar correcto y no basada en ilusiones.

* * *

Clarke no podía dejar de mirar la escena. Ver la tortura en Echo y Ontari y aún así su impetú en pelear y provocar al consejo era algo que la rubia admiraba de sus compañeras terrícolas y le hacía preguntarse si todos tenían el mismo código de honor que los hacía tan fuertes y valerosos que podía desafiar incluso a la muerte.

Justo como su Lexa había hecho antes de irse.

La desesperación y la pena volvieron a adueñarse de Clarke de una manera que le hizo imposible contenerse. Durante mucho tiempo Lexa había sido su ancla, su fuerza y su promesa de futuro y ahora no quedaba nada porque su gente había decidido terminar con ella.

-Bastardos...-gruño Clarke.

Raven la observó un segundo antes de intentar impulsarse para detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde, Clarke se levantó del suelo mientras una sola lágrima corría por su mejilla y miraba al consejo con un odio tan grande que apenas pudo contenerlo.

Quería matarlos a todos, dejar a _Wanheda_ el trabajo y terminar con sus vidas como ellos habían terminado con la vida de la mujer de la Comandante de la muerte.

Su _Heda_. Su Lexa.

-Clarke...-susurró Raven.

Otra vez Raven intentó de tenerla pero Clarke la apartó de ella y se levantó lentamente captando la atención de los miembros del consejo quienes hasta ahora habían estado disfrutando de la tortura de las terrícolas.

-Clarke Griffin...-dijo un miembro del consejo.

-¡Bastardos!-rugió Clarke-. ¡Tomais una tierra y a una gente que no es vuestra y nos tratais como animales, incluso antes de que bajaramos a la Tierra. Sois unos monstruos!

-Señorita Griffin...

-¡No! ¡Asesinasteis a mi mujer! ¡A mis amigos! Y juro por todo lo que soy que encontraré una manera para reduciros a cenizas aunque que llevar esta nave entera conmigo-dijo Clarke.

Su pose decidida y firme atrajo la atención de todo aquel que miraba la escena y les hizo entender que la mujer que estaba delante de ellos no era Clarke Griffin, la líder de la gente del cielo no, esta era _Wanheda_ la esposa de _Heda_ y el mayor temor de aquellos que habitaban la Tierra.

Pudieron verlo en las miradas de Indra y Lincoln y en la lealtad temerosa de Ontari y Echo, Clarke era fuerte y era lo que necesitaban.

-Bueno, Señorita Griffin, si esta tan decidida a detenernos debería venir con nosotros-dijo un miembro del consejo.

-No...no hagais esto-imploró Abby.

-Tarde Abigail, ella ha decidido por si misma y ahora pagará con su vida-dijo otro miembro del consejo-.¡Guardias! ¡Traedla aquí!

Clarke ni siquiera se resisitió, no iba a hacerlo porque su misión eran bastante clara, ella quería estar delante de la gente que le había quitado todo, quería mirarlos a los ojos antes de matarlos.

Porque aunque ella iba a morir también, iba a asegurarse de que esos bastardos jamás hicieran daño a su gente de nuevo.

-¡Clarke!-trató de llamar Bellamy.

-¡Clarke, no!-llamó Raven.

-¡Clarke!-gritó Octavia.

Clarke se giró una vez más a ellos y luego suspiró, iba a ser su final si, pero iba a encargarse de que nadie más tocara a sus amigos y si para eso tenía que derramar sangre...no tendría más opción.

Moriría por vengar a su esposa y moriría por su gente como siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

Quedaba poco más de una hora para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo, Lexa necesitaba a Luna y Aden para ponerlos al tanto, ellos juntos con Titus debían mantener el orden entre los clanes y con su gente hasta que Lexa volviera.

Y si ella no lo hacía, todo pasaría a manos de Indra hasta que Aden fuera llamado a ser Comandante.

-¿Estas segura de esto, _Heda_?-preguntó Luna.

-Lo estoy, Luna. Mi deber es ir allá donde la gente me necesita y ellos son mi gente-dijo Lexa antes de dejar escapar un suspiro-. No puedo dejar a Clarke allí.

Aden asintió y antes de saber que estaba pasando, el joven se lanzó a abrazar a su maestra, esta vez con cuidado, recordando la otra vez que hizo esto y los problemas que creó a su _Heda,_ por su parte, Lexa sonrió y apretó al chico con ternura antes de dejarlo ir.

-Cuida de nuestra gente por mi, Aden y se el joven que puedes llegar a ser, no te pongas barreras, vive, lucha y ama a tu pueblo-susurró Lexa.

 _-Sha, Heda-_ dijo Aden en un tono serio y formal-. Que la tierra te acompañe en tu viaje y te guie en tu largo camino.

Lexa inclinó la cabeza en gesto de gratitud y luego se giró a Luna quien le entregó un pequeño medallón, una caracola de la gente del agua.

-Esta caracola te protegera de las inclemencias, Lexa-dijo Luna-. Ojala y también pueda cuidarte ahí fuera.

-Lo hará, Luna, gracias-dijo Lexa antes de tomar su mano-. Cuida de todo.

- _Sha, Heda._

Lexa asintió de nuevo y se giró para marcharse mientras a su espalda, en cada lado, Lincoln e Indra comenzaron a andar decididos a escribir un nuevo capitulo en el libro de las leyendas.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Murphy viendo como entraban en la nave lentamente, casi con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

-Vamonos-susurró Lexa.

Murphy asintió y entonces, activó la nave por completo creando las luces que asustaron a los terrícolas mientras Murphy metía los controles y ponía en marcha la nave.

Estaban de camino al espacio, a Clarke y a su gente y nadie podría dentenerlos ahora.

* * *

De vuelta a la Estacion XV, empujaron a Clarke hacia una habitación oscura donde la obligaron a sentarse en una silla y a ser atada de pies humanos antes de que el primer miembro del consejo apareciera allí.

-Espero que este lista, Señorita Griffin-dijo el miembro del consejo.

-No podeis hacerme más daño, ya lo hicisteis todo-gruño Clarke.

-No todo-dijo el miembro del consejo.

Clarke lo observó hasta que, al momento siguiente, cuando el miembro del consejo activo una pared completamente blanca, la líder de la gente del cielo se topó precisamente con la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

Su pesadilla. Su emocioón. Su corazón.

-Tu me asesinaste, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

Clarke abrió los ojos en horror y el miembro del consejo sonrió, esta iba a ser su manera de romper a Clarke Griffin, usando su corazón contra ella.

-Bienvenida a la realidad virtual, Clarke, buena suerte-susurró el miembro del consejo antes de salir de la habitación.

La tortura de Clarke Griffin acababa de empezar...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

 _Battlefield In The Stars..._

Para un terrícola, la filosofía de poder viajar al espacio eran tan irreal como que el espacio llegara hasta ellos pero aparentemente en los años de Lexa todo había cambiado porque el espacio literalmente había caído a su Tierra años atrás y ahora ellos iban al espacio.

Y era realmente extraño.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que clase de brujería es esta!?

Murphy echó una mirada hacía atrás antes de echarse a reír algo que para Lexa fue molesto ya que a diferencia de ella, Lincoln o Indra, Murphy conocía perfectamente porque parecían estar volando detrno de la nave.

Y luego pasó, Murphy tocó un botón y los tres fueron al suelo de manera dura.

-¡Murphy!-gritó Lexa.

-Lo siento-rió Murphy-. Pareceis demasiado inocentes fuera de vuestro habitat.

Indra se levantó con la intención de demostrarle lo realmente inocentes que podían ser pero Lincoln la detuvo antes de que Lexa misma se levantara para darle un duro golpe a Murphy en la cabeza y se concentrara en los comandos delante de ella.

-Ya no podemos volar-dijo Lexa.

-Es gravedad, en el espacio, las naves usan gravedad para que sea más fácil el movimiento, de esta manera podemos ir por la nave más fácil-explicó Murphy-. Pero creo que sera mejor que nosotros vayamos a pie, algo me dice que volar no es lo vuestro.

-No, realmente no-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Murphy volvió a los controles dejando a Lexa finalmente con sus propio pensamientos, estaban allí, en el espacio, de camino a Clarke y al resto de la gente del cielo. De camino para llevarlos a casa.

Porque el espacio podría ser su hogar, si, pero algo le hacía pensar a Lexa que con el paso del tiempo, la Tierra se había convertido en su verdadera casa.

- _Heda..._

La voz de Indra hizo que Lexa se girara para ver a su General mirando por la ventana donde el oscuro infinito del universo los observaba esperando a cualquier fallo para tragarselos en cualquier momento.

-Es inmenso...-susurró Lincoln.

-Lo es, pero ni siquiera esto podrá detenernos-susurró Lexa.

Porque no iban a rendirse, nadie les impediría volver con sus seres queridos, ni siquiera el infinito del espacio exterior.

Ellos provenían de una tierra devastada por un apocalipsis y si pudieron sobrevivir aquello, Lexa estaba segura que podrían sobrevivirlo todo.

Porque eran fuertes. Valientes.

Eran terricolas.

* * *

Clarke abrió los ojos en puro terror al ver la imagen de la mujer que amaba delante de ella mirandola como si no fuera nada o, peor aún, como si Clarke fuera la culpable de todos sus males.

-Tu me asesinaste, Clarke-dijo Lexa con ojos tristes.

-Lexa...Lexa, mi amor-susurró Clarke.

-Te dije que Pike no era de fiar, te pedí que confiaras en mi y no lo hiciste-siguió diciendo Lexa mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Clarke cerró los ojos y negó con su cabeza, la agonía era tan fuerte que parecía ahogarla pero sabía que Lexa tenía razón. Ella era la razón por la que su amor estaba muerta, siempre era ella.

 _Wanheda..._

-Te amo, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

Clarke abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio otra imagen de Lexa, esta vez, la Comandante estaba atada a un poste con una sola daga clavada en su corazón, una daga como la que usó la primera vez que se encontraron tras lo que pasó en la montaña.

-¡No!-gritó Clarke desesperada.

Clarke intentó moverse pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y por más que se movía, nada conseguía hacerla llegar hasta Lexa así que la rubia fue forzada a ver como la imagen cambiaba a su amor en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor y la vida perdiendo fuerza en sus ojos.

No podía ser real pero la mera imagen...

-¡Lexa!-gritó Clarke intentando golpear todo lo que tenía cerca.

La imagen de Lexa estiró su mano hacia ella para tocarla y Clarke forzó sus musculos para intentar llegar a la mujer que amaba pero antes de poder hacerlo, la mano de Lexa cayó y el cuerpo sin vida de la morena se quedó en el suelo, sin moverse.

Dejando a Clarke más desamparada que nunca.

-No...no, por favor...-suplicó Clarke-. Basta...basta...

-Te...te amo...-susurró la voz de Lexa entre duras respiraciones.

-Lexa...Lexa aguanta, te amo por favor aguanta-lloró Clarke.

-Siento que terminemos...así-respiró Lexa antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Clarke negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían sin control y luego, cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Lexa dejó de moverse, la rubia comenzó a gritar desesperada y llena de dolor porque era como si estuvieran arrancandole la piel de nuevo.

-¡Basta!-gritó Clarke.

Desde la pequeña ventana donde la estaban mirando, los miembros del consejo sonrieron porque por fin, habían roto a la gran Clarke Griffin.

Por fin, tenían a _Wanheda._

* * *

Marcus Kane odiaba este consejo con todo su ser, siempre lo había hecho pero las circunstancias le habían hecho seguirlo para mantener no solo su vida, si no también la de su madre.

Pero ya estaba harto de seguir normas, vivir en la Tierra le había enseñado a ser líder y a ser fuerte y no pensaba doblegarse ante nadie más, mucho menos ante este consejo de hipocritas.

Miró a Octavia antes de mover sus muñecas lentamente creando un ritmo lento pero efectivo que le permitió ir soltando su agarre, las barras metálicas que le sujetaban las muñecas eran duras pero podían hacerlo siempre y cuando supiera como hacerlo.

Y Marcus, incluso en su juventud, había aprendido cosas que no eran propias de gente como él.

-Marcus...¿que haces?-preguntó Octavia.

-Esto...lo aprendí durante una de mis escapadas-dijo Marcus haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor cuando consiguió por fin liberarse una de sus manos.

-No sabía que eras un rebelde-susurró Abby desde su posición.

-Oh, si tu supieras-dijo Marcus.

Abby le dió una pequeña sonrisa y luego suspiró sin saber muy bien que hacer, estaba preocupada por Clarke pero entendía que necesitaban trabajar en liberarse antes de que todo terminara peor de lo que estaba ya de por si.

Necesitaban un plan, ahora.

Marcus consiguió liberarse la otra mano antes de correr hacia Octavia para hacer lo mismo, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo que el consejo usaba centrados en Ontari, Echo y Clarke ahora más que nunca si querían una opción de liberarse de aquella tortura.

El plan, aunque simple era claro: tomar el control de la nave y detener al consejo.

-Estamos en minoría-advirtió Harper.

-Podemos hacerlo siempre y cuando lo hagamos ordenados-dijo Marcus.

Octavia asintió mientras ayudaba a Raven y luego a su hermano a liberarse, la joven no hablaba, no podía todavía porque todo su odio y su fuerza estaban enfocados en destruir el consejo que había asesinado a Lincoln, a Indra y a Lexa.

-Vale...tenemos el plan-dijo Bellamy gimiendo de dolor por su herida-...ahora solo necesitamos ponerlo en práctica.

-Lo haremos-dijo Marcus-. Por ahora liberemos a todos, tenemos un par de horas antes de que vuelvan de torturar a las chicas y tenemos que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Porque no podían dejar que las chicas pasaran una segunda vez por aquella tortura, no iban a permitirlo.

* * *

Cuando Murphy les avisó de que estaban por llegar a la Estación XV, Lexa tuvo una sensación extraña, como si no supiera que esperar de esta gente contra la que estaba por pelear. Ellos tenían armas, estaban en su territorio y ella...ella tenía a Indra, Lincoln y Murphy.

Si, estaba en clara desventaja.

Pero ni siquiera eso le prermitiría a Lexa rendirse, ella no lo haría porque era mucho más que una guerrera, ella tenía la mente y la fuerza para pelear y solo necesitaba un momento, un segundo para decidir que era lo mejor y como podía hacerlo sin que las consecuencias fueran devastadoras para ellos.

-Ahora lo que necesitamos era un plan-dijo Murphy-. Claramente no podemos entrar de esta manera a la Estación, nos mataran en un segundo.

-No lo haremos-dijo Lexa tomando las pocas opciones que tenía en la mente-. ¿Conoces esa Estación?

-Bastante...-dijo Murphy-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Un plano o algo que me diga exactamente como llegar a donde estan los demás-dijo Lexa.

Murphy asintió y acto seguido le mostró a Lexa un pequeño plano virtual con todas las localizaciones necesarias para poder crear una estrategia efectiva y capaz de vencer en la busqueda de su gente.

-Vale...debemos dividirnos-dijo Lexa seriamente antes de señalar dos zonas del plano-. Si esto es correcto, estas son las celdas así que Lincoln e Indra, vosotros ireís allí, buscareís a la gente del cielo y la mantendreis en unlugar seguro ya sea en esa zona o en otra, me da igual, pero mantenedlos dentro de la protección.

- _Sha, Heda-_ susurraron los dos guerreros.

Murphy miró a Lexa y esta le devolvió la mirada sabiendo que ellos dos tendrían que ir juntos a otro lugar, no era que a Murphy le importara pero la verdad es que estaba ciertamente asustado de lo que podía pasar una vez atacaran esa nave.

Tenía miedo a morir, pero tenía más miedo a no hacerlo y dejar que los miembros del consejo lo torturaran, ya había pasado por eso y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

-Murphy, tu y yo iremos a esta zona, la sala secreta-dijo Lexa-. Tengo la impresión de que por lo menos Ontari y Echo estaran allí siendo torturadas, asesinadas o algo peor por el consejo.

-Entiendo-dijo Murphy.

-Lo haremos usando los conductos de ventilación, la Estación debe saber que la nave llegó pero no saben quien llegó en ella, sospecharan de ello una vez entren y no nos vean-dijo Lexa mirando a sus guerreros-. Encima nuestra según este plano estan los conductors de ventilación A y B, podemos usarlos para llegar a nuestro objetivo.

Señalando las zonas, podían ver como los conductos llegaban a donde querían ir y estaban impresionados porque Lexa había creado un plan tan efectivo tan rápido, casi de manera instantanea.

Era increible y daba otra vez la increible razón de porque era su líder. Su _Heda._

-No quiero muertes innecesarias, nuestra prioridad es recuperar a nuestra gente-dijo Lexa-. Pero si el consejo intenta algo, no tengais piedad.

Era una declaración de guerra, una llamada a la sangre forzada que no se detendría por nada del mundo con tal de recuperar a su gente.

Era la llamada terrícola a los suyos y la promesa de recuperarlos a como diera lugar.

* * *

La mente de Clarke era un mar de dolor y pena, en las imagenes delante de ella se repetían una y otra vez la muerte de Lexa, ahora acompañada de la muerte de la gente de la montaña, de Wells, de Finn y de su padre.

Todo era su culpa, todo.

-Basta, por favor...-susurró Clarke.

No podía más. No quería más vivir con aquella sensación de dolor. Estaba harta de ser culpada una y otra vez aunque no tuviera toda la culpa, estaba cansada de pelear aunque no pudiera hacer nada más que ver a su gente, a la gente que quería, morir entre sus brazos.

Necesitaba paz. Se merecía paz.

 _-Klark Kom Skaikru..._

-Lexa, por favor...por favor, termina conmigo-susurró Clarke.

Haría lo que fuera por morir ahora mismo, por volver a estar con Lexa, con Wells, con su padre. Quería abrazarlos y quería amar a la mujer que sostenía su corazón de una manera tan delicada y a la vez con tanta fuerza que sin ella, nada tenía sentido.

Pero no estaba muerta todavía. Clarke seguía esperando.

Mientras tanto, desde donde estaban, algo alejadas de Clarke, Ontari y Echo se esforzaban por centrar la tortura en ellas a pesar de que no servía casi de nada. El consejo quería romper a Clarke y lo estaban consiguiendo de una manera que dudaban que pudiera recuperarla más tarde.

-¿Echo? ¿Ontari?

La voz de Murphy se filtro por sus oídos aunque sabía que era imposible, Murphy estaba muerto junto con Lexa y los otros. Que él estuviera hablando con ellas era casi como decir que todos seguían con vida.

-Eh...vamos...-siguió hablando Murphy.

Entonces Ontari y Echo abrieron los ojos y vieron a Murphy, parado delante de ellas y con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras a su lado, Lexa miraba más allá de ellas, exactamente al lugar donde Clarke se encontraba.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

La había encontrado. Se habían encontrado y el mundo, volvió a tener color.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la Estación, Marcus, Octavia y los demás, trataban de encontrar una manera de liberarse cuando las puertas se abieron allí entraron la viva imagen de Lincoln e Indra, los dos guerreros muertos en la explosión que ahora estaban allí, vivos y sonrientes.

-¿Lincoln?-susurró Octavia.

-Estoy aquí, Octavia-susurró Lincoln-. Estamos todos aquí.

Todos, podía ver a Indra y también imaginaba que hablaba de Lexa y Murphy por lo que Octavia sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Lincoln corría hacia ella seguido de Indra, quien mostraba solo una leve sonrisa.

Porque estaban aquí, juntos de nuevo, como siempre debía haber sido.

* * *

-Murphy, hazte cargo de Ontari y Echo-susurró Lexa con la voz cortada.

Murphy apenas asintió antes de que Lexa corriera hacia donde estaba Clarke mirando su cara marcada por el sufrimiento y sus pocas ganas de vivir. Su guerrera del cielo estaba dejandose morir por esta tortura y Lexa necesitaba detener todo esto antes de perderla.

Perder a Clarke no era una opción. Nunca lo sería. Lexa no sería capaz de sobrevivir perder a Clarke.

Por eso no lo haría.

-¿Clarke?-susurró Lexa con voz temblorosa.

Clarke abrió los ojos y tembló antes de acercar su cara a la de la mujer que amaba y dejarle un beso fantasma, después, Clarke dejó su cabeza caer y todo su mundo se oscureció.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

 _Last Stand For Love..._

Durante las torturas los miembros del consejo habían decidido tomar un pequeño descanso ya que no quería matar a sus presas antes de que fuera necesario, disfruaban demasiado de su compañía como para perderla.

Pero eso había sido antes de descubrir que estaba pasando.

-¿¡Como es posible!?

Una mujer del consejo golpeó la mesa con fuerza mirando a su alrededor y a las camaras, viendo a los terrícolas entrar en la Estación y hacerse con ella lentamente, asesinando a los guardias que pasaban por su lado como si nada y usando la fuerza para liberar a sus compañeros caídos.

A la gente que tenían apresados y a sus objetivos principales.

-Parece que no murieron-dijo otro miembro del consejo.

-Según el aviso de llegada usaron la nave de Pike, no se nos notificó nada porque la nave de Pike salió de aquí de manera furtiva y, por lo tanto, no había registros de su salida o de su llegada-explicó un tercer miembro.

El resto de miembros estaban más que seguros de esa información y ahora más que nunca sabían que los terrícolas eran un peligro a tener en cuenta. A pesar de estar en un territorio extremo estaban allí, casi delante de ellos y peleando como si estuvieran en su propio terreno.

Tenían que detenerlos.

-Llama a los tres equipos delta, que se lancen a por ellos sin piedad-dijo la mujer.

-¿Delta? ¿Estas segura?-preguntó el miembro del consejo que estaba a su lado.

-Lo estoy, es nuestra única opción-dijo la mujer.

El resto de miembros del consejo parecía tan convencido como ella y por eso, la mujer lanzó el aviso mediante un botón que abrió varios compartimentos donde el equipo más fiero de todos los que tenían en el espacio apareció armado hasta los dientes y preparados para el combate.

-Señor...-respiró uno de los miembros del equipo delta.

El miembro del consejo lo miró y dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de, finalmente, dar la orden que iba a cambiar el curso de esta batalla para siempre.

Este era el fin de una manera o de otra.

* * *

Lexa apenas tuvo tiempo de poder coger a Clarke entre sus brazos y observar a su mujer, cansada y destruída por lo que había pasado durante su tortura mientras dentro de ella juraba venganza por lo que había pasado. Iba a destruir a esa gente aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en este mundo y solo por hacer daño a la mujer que amaba.

Levantó la mirada lentamente para ver allí a Echo y a Ontari, golpeadas pero vivas a cada lado de Murphy que apenas podía sostenerlas pero que se esforzaba por darle a Lexa el espacio que necesitaba con Clarke.

-¿Que ha pasado?-susurró Lexa.

-Esos...esos...idiotas...-respiró Echo con dificultad-...querían...querían romper a Clarke...intentamos, intentamos evitarlo... _Heda..._

Lexa sabía que si, al fin y al cabo, tanto Echo como Ontari eran leales a ella y a sus creencias a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y como ella, sabían que Clarke y su gente no habían sido los culpables de lo que había pasado en su hogar.

Por muchas peleas que hubieran tenido, los culpables de las muertes de su gente eran solo Pike y los suyos.

-Mataré a Pike por lo que nos ha hecho, Echo, te lo prometo-susurró Lexa.

-Pike esta muerto...asesinado...el consejo...-murmuró Echo.

Lexa no estaba sorprendida, no después de ver como se había comportado Pike. Sus lideres debían ser iguales a él o por lo menos bastanet parecidos por lo que Lexa se había esperado algo como esto ya que el poder solo contestaba al poder.

Y eso podía acabar en destrucción, como le había pasado a Pike.

-Entonces el consejo pagará por ello-dijo Lexa mirando hacia Clarke antes de acariciar su cara con cariño-. Pero antes tenemos que llevaros a un lugar seguro.

- _Sha, Heda._

Ontari apenas asintió pero para Lexa fue suficiente, miró a Murphy quien agarró a las dos mujeres y las pegó contra él para ayudarlas a caminar mientras que Lexa mantenía a Clarke entre sus brazos, acariciando su cara y besando su frente con esperanzas de que pudiera despertarla antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas.

Pero Clarke no parecía despertar y aquello preocupaba a Lexa más de lo normal.

-Despierta... _niron..._ -pidió Lexa.

-Dale algo de tiempo-dijo Murphy-. Si es cierto su tortura, debe estar bajo un trauma.

-Los mataré por esto-prometió Lexa.

Porque no solo habían dañado a su gente si no que también había intentado matar a su amor con pena y dolor y aquello Lexa no iba ni a perdonarlo ni a olvidarlo.

Pagarían con sus vidas, era una promesa.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Murphy.

Lexa asintió pero cuando lo hizo, sintió a Clarke moverse entre sus brazos y, entonces, vio los ojos azules de su mujer abrirse para fijarse en los verdes de ella misma, confundidos y asustados mientras que los de Lexa brillaban con amor y ternura.

Porque ahora si, de manera definitiva, estaban juntas de nuevo.

* * *

En el mismo tiempo que Octavia y Lincoln chocaron en un abrazo fueron separados por un grupo de armados guerreros que rápidamente comenzaron a atacar a los terrícolas sin dar más tregua a los que en el mismo momento intentaron defenderlos.

-¿¡Delta!?-gritó Raven usando un extintor para golpear a uno de ellos.

-Tenemos que encontrar al resto lo antes posible-dijo Bellamy disparando a otro-. Tenemos que salir de aquí,¡ya!

-¡Por aquí!-gritó Kane-. ¡Las celdas estan abajo!

-¡Corred!-gritó Octavia.

Todos corrieron en grupo siendo perseguidos pero Lincoln e Indra, junto con Octavia, se lanzaron a la pelea, retiendo a los delta mientras los demás se aseguraban de correr. Octavia saltó y rodeo el casco de uno con las piernas antes de lanzarlo al suelo con una vuelta poderosa, luego fue ayudada por Lincoln quien asestó un puñetazo a otro y luego Indra uso su espada para asesinar a otro miembro delta atravesandolo como su fuera puro aire.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Octavia.

-Un guerrero no...-comenzó Indra.

-Este no es tu suelo, Indra, hazme caso-gruño Octavia.

Indra no quería hacerlo, ella quería pelear pero no podía hacerlo sola y realmente Octavia tenía razón, este no era su terreno, no sabía realmente cuales eran sus opciones.

-Por esta vez ganas, Octavia-susurró Indra.

Octavia suspiró y la arrastro junto con Lincoln hacia donde los demás habían escapado, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad para llegar donde estaban Lexa y los demás.

-No esta lejos-dijo Abby-. Solo tenemos que llegar al final del pasillo.

-Vamos-dijo Raven.

Y siguieron corriendo porque sabían de sobra que el equipo delta estaría detrás de ellos y no iban a rendirse fácilmente ya que su trabajo era cumplir su objetivo y al parecer, ese objetivo era matarlos.

Pero ellos no se rendirían, no sin presentar batalla.

* * *

Clarke pensaba que era un sueño, tenía que serlo porque su Lexa no podía estar realmente delante de ella, no después de lo que había pasado la última vez que la vio.

-Clarke...Clarke, _niron_ , ¿estas bien?-susurró Lexa besando su frente.

-¿He muerto? ¿O eres un sueño?-susurró Clarke levantandose lentamente para mirar a su mujer a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí, mi Clarke, de verdad-susurró Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Estoy a tu lado.

Clarke sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos cuando tocó la mejilla de la mujer que tenía justo delante de ella y luego, antes de que se registrara en su mente, se lanzó a besarla en los labios con todo lo que tenía porque Lexa era su vida, su motor. Siempre sería su corazón.

-Oh dios mio, Lexa...-susurró Clarke cuando finalmente se separó un poco de ella-. Pensé que te había perdido.

-Nunca, Clarke-susurró Lexa pegando sus frentes de nuevo-. Nunca, amor mío.

-Lo siento tanto-lloró Clarke-. Nunca debí ponerlos delante de ti, eres mi mundo Lexa, mi vida, mi alma...no se que haría sin tí...no quiero saberlo.

-Shhh...tranquila, _niron_ por favor calmate...-susurró Lexa-. Te amo...esta todo bien.

-Te amo, Lexa.

Clarke tomó la cara de Lexa entre sus manos antes de besarla de nuevo con toda la fuerza que podía y suspiró mientras sus labios chocaban de nuevo, pegando las lágrimas de Clarke en la pintura de la cara de Lexa pero para la guerrera poco importaba, todo lo que quería sentir eran los labios de su mujer sobre ella y su amor radiando en su pecho.

Su alma brillando con Clarke, como siempre debía haber sido.

-Tenemos que irnos, Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

-Si...espera, ¿los demas?-preguntó Clarke.

-Murphy, Ontari y Echo estan aquí y Lincoln e Indra hand ido a por el resto, mi amor, nos reuniremos en cuanto los encontremos-susurró Lexa.

-Entonces vamos, rápido-dijo Clarke besando una vez más a Lexa.

Murphy sonrió mirando la escena y hasta Ontari parecía más humana ahora pero Lexa y Clarke seguían juntas, de la mano, hasta el final.

-¿Nos vamos, pareja?-preguntó Murphy.

-Vamos-dijo Lexa apretando la mano de Clarke.

Clarke sonrió y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por fin parecía que iban a tener un mejor final que el que la vida les quería dar.

Por una vez, el destino parecía jugar a su favor.

* * *

Kane bajaba los escalones en saltos tratando de llegar lo antes posibe al resto del grupo, sabía que tenían el tiempo limitado pero con el equipo delta tras ellos el tiempo se había acortado mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

-Kane...-susurró Abby.

-Tenemos que tomar la segunda salida, deberíamos estar ya casi en las celdas...-dijo Kane saltando de nuevo.

El grupo seguía corriendo cuando, de repente, un miembro del equipo delta salió de la nada empujando a Kane contra la pared. El guerrero activo el arma para dispararle pero entonces, algo lo empujó hacia atrás liberando a Kane y lanzandolo con el resto del grupo.

-¡Lexa!

La Comandante rugió con fuerza antes de usar su espada contra el guerrero atravesando su armadura, lugo miró hacia el grupo y sonrió al tiempo que lanzaba a Clarke contra su madre y se dedicaba a terminar con el guerrero delta que tenía delante.

Mientras tanto, en un cámara oscura, los miembros del consejo se miraban entre si, sorprendidos y algo asustados por la fuerza de estos terrícolas.

No iba a ser fácil terminar con ellos.

-Activa el máximo poder delta y la auto destucción de la Estación XV-dijo el miembro del consejo-. Acabemos con ellos.

Aunque para ello, ellos mismos tuvieran que morir en el intento.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Antes de publicar este capitulo me gustaría daros las gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros. Los que leeis, los que comentais, los que me haceis llegar vuestros likes y retweets desde twitter: mil gracias. Nada de lo que escribo tendría sentido sin vosotros y vosotros sois la inspiración que necesito.

Ahora, quiero dejar bastante claro que este es el último capitulo de "Law Of The Sky" pero no de la saga. Todavía queda una parte y es muy importante que tengais esto en mente antes de leer el capitulo, por causas que creo que todos tenemos en la mente, es mi deber advertir que este capitulo puede dañar sensibilidades, así que, por favor, tened en mente que esto NO es el final de la historia.

Dicho hecho, cojan pañuelos y disfruted del final.

Y no me mateis...

* * *

 **Capitulo 20**

 _Jus Dein Jus Daun..._

Aquellas eran las únicas palabras que corrían por la mente de Lexa mientras esperaba con sus espadas a que sus enemigos fueran a su encuentro. Iba a acabar con ellos de la misma manera que durante años había terminado con la vida de sus enemigos e iba a salvar a su gente.

Esa era una promesa y no iba a romperla.

-Kane.

Su voz sonaba seria, distante, pero a Lexa poco le importaba, su objetivo estaba claro y para ellos solo necesitaba a Indra y Lincoln, el resto tenía otra misión que su cansada pero estrategica mente ya estaba planificando.

-Lexa...

-Tu y los demás debeis haceros con el control de la estación-ordenó Lexa mirando al frente-. Indra, Lincoln y yo os daremos el tiempo necesario. Echo y Ontari irán con vosotros también, para protegeros en caso de peligro inmediato.

Las dos terricolas asintieron y Kane abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero rápidamente encontró razón al concepto de Lexa. Ellos eran guerreros, hechos para luchar casi como los guardas delta del consejo pero él y su gente no, ellos eran mejores en técnologia.

Lexa buscaba una forma de hacer a la mayoría sobrevivir.

-Esta bien-dijo Kane pasando las manos por su pelo-. Tomaremos el control de la nave.

Lexa asintió con la intención de dar un paso al frente pero una mano, todavía debil, la detuvo y la hizo retroceder para encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada azul de Clarke, quien la beso debilmente antes de apoyar su cuerpo contra el de la guerrera.

-Dejame quedarme contigo-susurró Clarke contra sus labios-. Quiero estar a tu lado.

-No puedes, Clarke. Todavía estas débil-dijo Lexa fundiendose en los ojos de la rubia mientras rodeba el cuerpo de Clarke con sus brazos.

Clarke lo sabía, podía sentir la debilidad por todo su cuerpo y su alma no podía dar ni un paso más pero quería estar allí, quería luchar con Lexa hasta su último aliento.

Solo quería a Lexa.

-Ve con tu madre, Clarke-susurró Lexa pasando una mano por la cara de la mujer que amaba-. Iré allí lo antes posible.

Clarke suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de apoyar su frente en los labios de la morena que aprovechó el momento para besar su frente con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Te amo, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

-Yo también te amo, Clarke-susurró Lexa contra su frente.

Clarke se forzó a no llorar, se forzó a ser valiente y fuerte y a darle a su mujer la visión de líder que Lexa siempre creía que Clarke tenía, por eso, levantó la mirada y sonrió antes de acariciar su mejilla y dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te veré luego-dijo Clarke forzando su voz para que no se rompiera.

 _-Sha, niron..._

Clarke suspiró y finalmente, dejó ir a Lexa volviendo con su madre y los demás al mismo tiempo que una pared saltaba por los aires dando paso a una serie de enormes guardas preparados con armas: espadas, disparadores automáticos, todo los avances...

-¡Corred!-gritó Lincoln.

Indra y Lexa empujaron a la gente del cielo fuera de la zona donde estaba cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo que rodaban por el suelo junto con Lincoln para protegerse de los potentes disparos de los guardas delta que tenían delante de ellos.

-Estos no son los de antes, _Heda-_ dijo Indra a un lado de la pared.

-Lo se...Lincoln, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Lexa.

-Un roce, pero estoy bien-gruño Lincoln-. ¿Que hacemos?

No podían hacer mucho. Solo dar tiempo a Kane y a los otros para que pudieran llegar hasta los controles y dominar estar Estación.

-Atacar...como terricolas-dijo Lexa.

 _-Kom...-_ susurró Lincoln.

 _-...war...-_ susurró Indra.

Lexa respiró una vez y, luego, los tres saltaron de sus cubiertas para empezar una guerra sangrienta que solo iba a terminar de una manera.

Con muerte.

* * *

En el centro de mando estaban ellos, Kane los sintió nada más entrar por la puerta, cuando las luces se encendieron y el consejo estaba allí. Los seis miembros estaban delante de ellos, sin armas, sin nada más que sus sonrisas.

-¡Alejaos!-gritó Octavia.

Tanto ella como Echo y Ontari estaban preparadas para la batalla. Ellas estaban entrenadas, listas para pelear pero las sonrisas de los miembros del consejo no se borraban de sus caras y eso quizá las asustaba más de lo que querían admitir.

-Por fin...-dijo el miembro del consejo.

Kane se mantenía quieto, expectante y mirando a Abby con una confusión que la doctora podía sentir hasta que vieron una pantalla detrás de los miembros del consejo, una pantalla que mostraba la dura batalla entre los terricolas y los delta.

-Nunca podrán ganar a nuestros guardas-dijo el miembro del consejo.

Vieron a Indra saltar sobre un guerrero delta e impactar su daga entre las cejas del guerrero antes de que el delta usara su potente brazo para agarrarla y lanzarla contra una eléctrificada máquina que hizo temblar a Indra hasta hacerla caer al suelo.

Lincoln fue impactado por un puño duro y metálico que hizo saltar sangre de su boca pero el guerrero terrícola uso sus brazos para impulsarse y agarrar la cara del guerrero delta empujandolo hasta un trozo de metal que Lincoln incrustó en el pecho de su enemigo.

Y Lexa...la imagen de Lexa era terrorifica y valerosa a partes iguales. Se veía claramente que la líder había sido impactada con balas por todo el cuerpo, su sangre se derramaba por el suelo y Lexa tenía una mano sobre su abdomen, intentando frenar la hemorragia mientras que con su otra mano le daba un puñetazo a un guarda delta para luego girarse sobre si misma y darle una patada a otro.

No quedaban demasiados guardas delta con vida pero todos los que estaban allí sabían perfectamente que sus guerreros estaban en mal estado, por eso los miembros del consejo sonreían porque si, habían perdido, pero a la vez, habían ganado.

-Matadlos-gruño Kane lleno de rabia.

Octavia, Echo y Ontari, usando armas y sus propias manos se hicieron cargo de los seis miembros del consejo, fue rápido, fue brutal, pero fue necesario.

Nadie más estaría bajo su dominio, nunca más.

-Tenemos que ir-dijo Echo mirando hacia la zona por la que habían venido.

-Vamos-dijo Ontari.

Clarke intentó caminar hacia ellas pero sus piernas le fallaron y fue acogida por su madre mientras la rubia lloraba de pena al ver las imagenes de su mujer clavando la espada en un guarda delta, al mismo tiempo que él había hecho lo mismo en el pecho de la líder de los terrícolas.

Echo echó una mirada sobre Bellamy pero antes de que este pudiera hacer nada ella se marchó, dejandolo solo con su gente mientras ella y Ontari hacían lo que debían hacer y tomaban las posiciones que debían tener al lado de su gente.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

Las imagenes de la pantalla mostraron una fiera lucha. Mostraron a una valiente Indra agarrando a un miembro delta del hombro antes de ser expulsada a la fuerza por uno de los conductos de salida de la nave, perdiendose en el espacio.

-¡Indra!-gritó Abby.

-No...¡No!-gritó Kane.

Lincoln gritó por su madre y luego se lanzó a por otro guerrero empujandolo a un cuarto antes de que el guerrero delta hiciera estallar una bomba, haciendolos explotar a los dos dentro de la habitación.

-¡Lincoln!-rugió Octavia.

-Basta...-susurró Raven agarrandose la cara con las manos mientras lloraba-. Basta...

Ontari y Echo aparecieron entonces, usando su mutuo entendimiento para proteger a Lexa y agarrando a dos guardas deltas, haciendolos caer al suelo mientras ellos activaban sus armas creando solo una sucesión de rudios que terminó con los cuatro guerreros en el suelo, inmoviles.

-Echo...-susurró Bellamy con una lágrima cayendo por sus ojos.

-Ontari...-gruño Murphy golpeando el suelo con el puño.

La gente del cielo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todos los terrícolas estaban muertos y todavía quedaban dos guerreros delta, los últimos, los que irían a matarlos.

Si Lexa se lo permitía.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke mirando a la pantalla.

* * *

Abatida, con una espada clavada en el pecho y una fuerza sacada de los mismos dioses, Lexa Kom Trikru se levantó del suelo mostrando su firmeza antes de sacar la espada de su cuerpo y lanzarla contra uno de los guardas al que asesino antes de lanzarse sin piedad contra el otro usando su daga.

La misma daga que Anya le regalo cuando la convirtió en su segunda.

El último guerrero delta cayó al suelo y, al mismo tiempo, Lexa se desplomó a su espalda con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un susurro que siempre levantaría su alma aunque su cuerpo ya no respondiera.

-Clarke...-susurró Lexa.

Y entonces, todo termió para ella.

* * *

Clarke sintió su mundo desaparecer al mismo tiempo que veía a su mujer morir allí, en medio de uno de los cuartos de la Estación XV. Todos sus amigos terrícolas muertos, su mujer muerta también...

No podía soportarlo más.

-Tenemos que intentar...tenemos...-susurró Kane.

Raven se acercó junto a él y vio claramente lo que pretendía pero también vio que no podían conseguirlo, no así y si no hacían nada, la Estación XV impactaría contra la Tierra en cuestión de pocas horas.

-¿Que opciones tenemos?-preguntó Miller.

-Ninguna-cortó Raven-. O morimos en el impacto o morimos aquí. Puedo desviar la nave pero esto esta a punto de estallar y no puedo evacuarnos.

Clarke se separó de su madre a pesar de los esfuerzos de Abby y, lentamente, camino fuera de la sala. Nadie tuvo que preguntar donde iba, perdida y desamparada, caminando lentamente pero de manera firme y capaz.

Hasta que llegó allí, junto al cuerpo de su mujer.

Muy lentamente, Clarke se agachó al suelo y tomó a Lexa entre sus brazos mientras besaba su mejilla y se escondía en el hueco de su cuello, sin moverse, en silencio.

Su respuesta a lo que debían hacer estaba allí y, por una vez, debían hacerle caso porque ahora más que nunca se mostraba todo lo que Clarke era: la líder y la mujer. La líder que les pedía salvar la Tierra de la mujer que amaba y la mujer que quería morir al lado de su amor.

-Esta bien, hazlo-susurró Abby.

Los miembros de la gente del cielo aceptaron y, uno por uno fueron marchandose para rodear a Clarke en un halo que la rubia aceptó mientras Kane y Raven desviaban la nave y ella sostenía a Lexa duramente contra su pecho.

 _-Ai hod yu in..._

Clarke besó los labios de Lexa mientras la nave comenzaba a coger velocidad en otra dirección que no era la Tierra, el calor comenzó a aumentar, la respiración cada vez fue más dificil y, finalmente, al final del túnel, Clarke levantó la mirada para ver una luz blanca acercandose a ella y la voz de Lexa repitiendole una y otra vez.

-Volveremos a vernos de nuevo, amor...

Y, finalmente, la luz blanca la envolvió para llevarla a otro mundo mejor. Un mundo donde podría volver a empezar de nuevo.

Un mundo donde si existiría un para siempre jamás...

FIN.

* * *

 **Introducción "Law Of The Destiny"**

 _El reloj de arena se paró en el tiempo y durante muchos años permaneció así, quieto, solitario, moribundo..._

 _Hasta que un día volvió a darse la vuelta y entonces, el tiempo empezó a correr de nuevo._

Lexa Woods era una implacable guarda espaldas. Ella y su equipo llevaban años al servicio del estado de manera privada pero cuando la importante empresaria Abby Griffin y su hija Clarke, comienzan a visitar la ciudad por negocios y pasan a establecerse allí, Lexa sabe que todos sus problemas no se basaran solo en proteger a aquellas dos mujeres y a su entorno.

Clarke Griffin era una artista y nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con nadie hasta Lexa Woods. Su fuego la quema y su frialdad la deja helada pero Clarke solo quería una buena relación por el bien de su madre.

Hasta que todo pasó a ser algo más y los problemas empiezan a surgir pero, ah, mi queridos lectores, nadie dijo que el amor real fuera facil.

¡Nos vemos!


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos.

Bajo la recientes criticas debo aclarar un par de cosas que creo que es necesario poner claro en los siguientes, puntos.

1\. No me gustan las comparaciones con Jason ya que yo jamás os engañé ni prometí un final feliz que, si ponéis atención, nunca iba a pasar en esta historia.

2\. Al principio de este capitulo puse una advertencia clara, sabía que podía pasar y pedí que si iba a ser dañino no se leyera precisamente porque se lo que fue y aunque algunos no lo crean, sufrí como los demás aquel fin de semana.

3\. Es parte de una saga, la tercera parte esta ahí y ninguno sabe que puede pasar, ¿no os gustan los AU? Bien, pero no por ello deberíais criticarlo antes de tiempo.

4\. La reencarnación es un tema tan común en el mundo de los 100 como lo es para la gente en el mundo real, pensé en darles esta salida porque no veía otra manera de darles un final, a esas alturas de la historia que iban a hacer ¿bajar a la Tierra sin más? no me pareció creíble o realista y aunque se que os hubiera gustado a veces debo seguir lo que mi mente y mi imaginación creen que es lo correcto aunque para muchos no lo sea.

5\. Hice una encuesta (más bien dos) hace meses y todo el mundo ya debería saber sobre este AU que estaba preparando como tercera parte.

6\. Aquellos que no quieran seguir leyendo son tan libres como los que quieren hacerlo y como no, las críticas serán siempre bienvenidas para bien o para mal. Siempre intentaré mejorar y siempre os tendré en cuenta aunque lo que escriba sea de vuestro agrado o no.

Pido disculpas a todo aquel que se haya sentido dañado con este final pero no puedo ni voy a cambiarlo porque es mi final para esta segunda parte de la saga, si teneis más preguntas o dudas o para lo que deseeis podeis contactar conmigo via twitter: inolvidable23i o por un DM aquí mismo.

Un abrazo,

Inolvidable23


End file.
